How Characters Of The Square React To Danielle
by Caroline Inspired Me To Drum
Summary: Chapter 36 rated T! How do people such as Phil & Peggy react to Danielle? Characters who would never interact with Danielle in the real EE will do so here! K :MILD SWEARING
1. Miss Danielle Jones

A/N, so this story will explore how people react to finding out Danielle's true identity, especially the Mitchells. How will Ronnie act?? All feedback is welcome. I'm not very confident with writing. This is my 2nd proper fiction so go easy. I hope you like it, and Karaoke still to come!

Danielle had spent the lat hour getting ready for her Granddad's wedding reception at the Vic. She smiled to herself. This was one wedding no one would forget. Little did she know, anything to do with the Mitchell's was never quickly forgotten. She grabbed her locket from the mantle piece in Stacey's room. She was going to need this. She sat back down on the bed, twisting the locket around her fingers. Why did Ronnie hate her so much? What had she ever done to her that caused Ronnie to stare at Danielle with pure venom in her eyes? Danielle felt stupid. When someone gives their baby away, it's a good sign saying she wants nothing to do with her. And why would she? Ronnie had done so well for herself. She knew she didn't need a baby dragging her down. Danielle opened the locket and saw Ronnie's teenage face beaming back at her. An image she had faced many times before, an image which had sprouted a whole range of emotions within Danielle throughout her life. Love, guilt, resentment, anger but most of the time, comfort. She found herself sleeping with it on, holding on to it, needing to feel Ronnie close to her heart. This locket had comforted her more than anything.

Danielle closed the locket and placed it around her neck. She carefully locked the clasp and released her hair from the chain. Ronnie didn't need her, and Danielle wished she didn't need Ronnie. She needed to hear it from Ronnie's mouth. To be rejected once and for all. Then only would she find closure from the last eight months. Danielle couldn't help but smile as she thought of Ronnie's reaction at being confronted. She wanted to cause her pain. Danielle knew Ronnie was a cold person. But surely she would have to talk to her if Danielle turned up on her doorstep. She hoped that the Ronnie she had been met with at the abortion clinic would be the one she met today.

Danielle looked around and felt guilt engulf her. By the bedside lay a picture of her mother and father. Her real parents, her adoptive parents. She felt as if she was betraying her father by looking for Ronnie. She prayed every night for their forgiveness. She knew her mother was looking down on her. She couldn't help feel that she must be happy for Danielle. It's what Danielle wanted more than anything, and she knew deep in her heart that she would never forget the woman that made her who she is today.

Danielle always believed that a mother cannot always be defined as the woman that gives birth to you. For most people it is. They are the lucky ones. But for Danielle, her mother had died a year ago. The woman, who had looked after her, raised her, the woman who Danielle vowed she would be proud to be like. She had left behind a huge hole in Danielle's heart. Danielle knew that Ronnie could fill that hole. The part of her that needed a mothers touch. No one would replace her adoptive mum. But a relationship with Ronnie would maker her whole again.

Danielle watched the hands on the clock go by. This was it. Make or break. She got up from her chair and heaved her bag under the bed so no one would know she had packed. This was the final straw. Ronnie's word would either set Danielle free from Walford, or place a hold on her that she knew she could not, would not escape from.


	2. When The Crowd Boo Roxanne

Ronnie violently grabbed the bottle of vodka and watched the transparent liquid gurgle out into her glass. She looked on with disgust as her aunty and father locked lips for the millionth time that night. She'll see the real Archie soon, Ronnie thought to herself whilst throwing her head back and downing the drink.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to take this opportunity to ask everyone in the nicest possible way to shut up and listen up. Excuse me…" Roxy shot Mo a murderous look "…Thank you. Now, myself and Ben are going to sing a duet, a cover of 'When The Stars Go Blue' by The Corrs. Right, you ready kid?" As Ben came over to the front to join Roxy, Ronnie decided to head upstairs to check on Amy as a sing-song was the last thing she needed right now.

She quietly entered the baby's room, sat down beside Amy's cot, and stared longingly as she slept. Roxy had no idea how lucky she was. She had her daughter, financial security from the father, and a loving family around her. Amy began to stir. Ronnie cooed the baby, and settled her down again before placing the baby monitor nearer to Amy so she could be heard over the noise downstairs.

She headed back down hoping that she could just get through tonight. Peggy had done so much for her and her sister, the least Ronnie could do was show her support to her aunty. As Ronnie entered the bar, she heard a loud squeal and a roar of playful 'boos' from the crowd (mainly aimed at Roxy).

"Ooooooo Sensual baby…"

"Where do you go when you're blue yeahhh yeah he…

"Follow you, follow you, follow you…"

"Yeah eh hee hee…"

Roxy had completely missed the high notes and had now took hold of Ben's hand, and had raised it to form an upside down V shape as they took an united bow. Ben gave his auntie a quick peck on the cheek.

Ronnie starred as her sister embraced their nephew in a tight hug. If she was going to do this, it had to be now.

"Rox, give us the mike' will ya" Ronnie flicked the pages of the catalogue.

"Ooo watch out everyone, Veronica's on the loose" Roxy teased he big sister as she and Ben left to take their seats.

"Well it can't be worse than Roxy's voice can it love?" Mo held a cheeky grin as she winked at Ronnie.

Ronnie punched the numbers into the machine and waited for the track to start. All the hurt her father had caused her was going to come pouring out of Ronnie, but there was no going back now as the drum rhythm kicked into life as it roared through the speakers.

A/N Sorry short chapter, but the next few are much longer. Hmm I wonder where Danielle's got to? Wasn't there a very angry Jeanine in a read sports car driving about this time? We'll have to wait and see...


	3. This One's For You Dad

**A/N: **

**Words in BOLD are words I have changed to make them more suitable to Ronnie's feelings and thoughts. ****Underlined ****words are the ones which show the most similarity between the lyrics and Ronnie's situation. It would be great if you could listen to the remixed version of the song either as you read, before you read, or after you read as it's the music in this version which portrays the power in Ronnie's voice (Link below). I have to break the song up here to write about how Ronnie is feeling, so it looses the power. That is why I think it would be much better if you heard the song.**

**TYPE THE FOLLOWING IN TO THE YOUTUBE SEARCH BAR. Then click on the FIRST result you see (has a picture of Kelly on the link):**

**Kelly Clarkson: Because of You (Jason Nevins Radio)**

**(sorry for not being able to post a YouTube link, but the fanfic publisher won't let me). **

**________________________________________________**

Ronnie waited patiently as the drums started pumping energy into the backing track.

"Have you had a nice day today dad?" Ronnie approached the head table with a confident stride. Archie grabbed Ronnie's wrist and bought her face inches away from his own.

"Have you been drinking V?" he hissed down at her.

Ronnie pulled her hand out of her father's grip. "Don't touch me"  
She gave him a venomous stare. If looks could kill…

Peggy wore a terrified expression, but her worries were son washed away as Archie forced out a reassuring smile.

Ronnie headed back to the front and composed her self.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my **love** so much misery  
I will not **hurt** the way you did,  
**I** fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

**(A/N: Please note lyrics in bold have been changed with intention)**

Ronnie would never understand how one human could treat another in the way Archie had treated her, not to mention she was his daughter. He was a pathetic, sour and very bitter man. He wanted to have everyone under his control, and the moment Ronnie had tried to break away, he had destroyed her life.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Since the age 0f 15, Ronnie had shut everyone out of her life. It was the only way she would be safe. If you let people in, if you let them know how you feel, what you're thinking, what you're doing, they have a certain power over you. They know you, and Ronnie had learnt not to let that happen. The moment, she showed someone that she cared, loved, they could potentially take advantage of that fact, and they would hurt her, just like Archie had hurt Ronnie when she had leant on him. If you couldn't trust your own father not to break you, then who could you trust? Independence was the answer. Ronnie needed no one.

Well… there was this one girl, but now she was just a memory.

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out

Archie craved the love of his family, and that included Ronnie. But when she refused to give it him, he started to resent Ronnie. He took pride in the fact he was hurting her. Archie could break into Ronnie, he pointed out why her life was such a mess. He wanted her to feel worthless; he wanted to control what she felt.

I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

Ronnie had built her army around her. Only he could temporally break down her guard, but not this time. She wouldn't loose her nerve in front of him ever again.

I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with….

Ronnie had tried to move on. She had become this cold hearted person to protect herself from ever being hurt again. She built herself a life, and accepted that a part of her would always be missing. But this partial being was not what she wanted. She put up an act. She was good at hiding her feelings; she felt protected knowing that no one could ever hurt her again. And then her father had manipulated everyone to see things his way.

Ronnie approached her father slowly, taking each step in time with the rhythm

This was it…..

She pointed at finger straight at Archie and sung with such passion, such raw emotion tears formed in her eyes, but her voice was flawless. Ronnie starred at his beady eyes.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Ronnie reached out her hand and stroked her father's cheek

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep

Archie was never supportive during her pregnancy, and yet he had maintained control over everything

I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me

He pushed his little Veronica to her limits. He pressured her into committing an act she would regret for the rest of her life. He had controlled everything, and Ronnie had failed at protecting the only y person that really mattered.

You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your **needs**  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Her little girl was all she needed. To complete the missing part of the puzzle that was Veronica Mitchell. The one girl who could defeat the army Ronnie had built up, the one girl who could melt Ronnie's cold exterior.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything

Ronnie had tried to forget, but her father's return was too much. He had told her that Amy was dead, and that brought everything back. How can you forget someone when you think about them every night?

Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in

Ronnie was cold, resentful and bitter. Funny, the same words she once had described her father as…

Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life **I can't accept it**  
Because of you  
I am **alone**

Because of you  
Because of you

The track ended as it had began. Ronnie couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Ronnie had just given the entire pub an insight into how she felt about her father. The y knew how she felt, but she didn't care. She stared at her father as an awkward applause could be heard from behind her. She heard whispers around her, and somewhere in the background, she heard Phil laughing. He was the only one who remotely believed Ronnie when she had told everyone how her father was. But eventually, even a part of him got dragged into Archie's act.

"Congratulations Dad!" Ronnie walked away and poured herself another vodka. She was going to need it for when Peggy got hold of her. But at that moment, she didn't care. She wondered what her words were doing to her father. They wouldn't hurt him in the sense that his daughter was so broken. He was a Mitchell, so all he was worried about was being shown up in front of everyone. Ronnie raised her glass as she smiled over to her father who was shooting dirt looks over to her.


	4. She Hears A Sports Car

Danielle stepped out into the cold night. She could hear the distant revving of a car engine. It was a Porsche. Danielle smiled. Growing up with Gareth – a boy obsessed with cars- and a girl could learn a few things. Her smiled faded as she focused on what she was about to do. She had to focus. God, why was Ronnie so difficult?

Danielle buttoned up her cardigan and made her way to the Vic. As she approached Arthur's bench, she realised what she was about to do. Her pace became slower. She knew that her doubts would creep up on her, but she had to be strong. She thought about how strong Ronnie was. Once Ronnie set her mind on something, it got done. She approached the red doors. As she stood, she could hear cheers and laughter from within. Danielle tried to form a plan inside her head. As she raised her hand to push the door, it flung open missing her face by inches. Phil stumbled outside pushing a teenage boy with him, who was obviously uninvited. He couldn't have been much older than her.

"Get out of my pub, and if I see you hear again, you wish you'd never been born, you hear me?" With that, he pushed the boy to the ground. The lad recovered quickly, rose to his feet and jogged away with a small grin on his face. Danielle gulped. Phil saw the frightened look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Phil watched Danielle as she fiddled with her cardigan. She looked so lost.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm guessing this is a private party then"

"Well mostly people from the square, friends and family. He was just here to cause trouble." Phil pointed in the direction the boy had fled moments before, "your more than welcome though" Danielle glanced up as he spoke.

"Is Ronnie here?" Danielle didn't know what she wanted the answer to be.

"Of course she is". What a stupid question thought Phil. He had better things to be doing right now.

Danielle felt a rush of emotions come over her. She was half hoping she wouldn't have to face Ronnie

"I tell you, that woman can half hold a note, you should have seen her about twenty minutes ago. Well you coming in or what? Beale's grub aint to bad 'n all" Danielle had no idea what Phil meant but soon remembered Roxy had borrowed a karaoke machine from Christian's cousin.

"Yeah, thanks" Danielle stepped in to the pub and was engulfed by the warmer surroundings. She looked around, but Phil had disappeared. She saw Archie and Peggy at the head table. Archie looked angry and was shooting dirty looks over at someone. She followed Archie's gaze and her heart melted. Ronnie looked so beautiful. She wore an elegant bride maid's dress, with small white roses around the waist. Her hair hung straight down, with her fringe tucked neatly behind her ear. Around her neck, she wore a silver chain which supported a shiny silver locket. Danielle instinctively reached for her neck. If Ronnie was wearing it, then there was still hope that Ronnie wanted her. Maybe Archie had misunderstood.

Ronnie saw the young girl and looked at her directly in the eyes. That girl reminded Ronnie of herself at that age. She resented the fact Danielle had had an abortion; She could have had that baby but decided not to. Ronnie was never given such a choice.

Danielle's heart rate went thought the roof. Ronnie was just starring at her. She wore no expression on her face. Ronnie's eyes looked away, and Danielle's heart sunk. Not even a smile, thought Danielle. After Archie had tried so hard to explain to his daughter, Ronnie wouldn't even acknowledge she was here. She's a coward, thought Danielle. She expects her father to handle all her responsibilities. Danielle wouldn't let her be a daddy's girl. She was going to confront Veronica Mitchell tonight, and she wanted answers.

**A/N: No more until at least five reviews (good or bad). Sorry, but I need to know if people like this idea or not. Ronnie / Dani reveal soon and I promise it's going to be different (that's if people review).**


	5. You Stole This Locket From My Daughter!

Danielle approached the bar where Ronnie was drowning her sorrows. The room had become very loud as Ian Beale was reaching the climax of his song.

"…money money money, is so funny, in a rich man's world…

"Your-a-bitch and tonic please" Danielle said attempting a cheery pitch.

Ronnie's looked like she had just sucked on a lemon.

"Excuse me" Ronnie tried to hide the disbelief in her voice but remained professional. Danielle was such a sweet girl, and after everything Ronnie had done for her…

Danielle giggled before 'repeating' herself a little louder. "A gin and tonic please!" Ronnie shook her head clear and gave a 'punter' smile; a fake smile for the job. Daniele was going to enjoy this. She was going to be just like Ronnie: hide her true emotions, and cause pain. 'Who am I kidding', she asked herself. The truth of the matter was Danielle was in no mood for playing games. She was nothing like Ronnie.

Danielle sighed. "Why won't you talk to me?" Danielle looked down to her feet.

Ronnie was a little taken aback. Why would she have any reason to talk to Danielle? Ronnie had let her guard down and let this girl into her life, into her home and showed that she cared. It went against everything she had promised herself over the last 19 years, and Ronnie felt as if Danielle had hurt her. She knew she had no reason to resent Danielle, it was her life.

"I'm not avoiding you Danielle. I'm really sorry I cancelled on you that day." Ronnie's gaze dropped as guilt washed over her. "How have you been?"

Danielle was not expecting this. After everything Archie had told her, she was still mumbling on about the abortion. Danielle had made a mistake. She knew she was in no position to be having a baby. Ronnie showed no emotion as she mentioned the abortion of her grandchild.

"Oh I've been fine thanks, but don't you think if should have a little chat, or do you expect Daddy to act as our medium? Whichever way, its fine with me" Daniele's voice held a hint of sarcasm, and was raised in pitch. The last words were rushed. She was starting to loose control.

Ronnie was very tempted to throw Danielle's drink all over her. Instead, she slammed it onto the bar, and hissed at the little girl. "I don't know how much you've had to drink Danielle, but you need to leave. I don't know what I've done to upset you, but you are not my responsibility." Ronnie turned on her heel to leave. The scent of vodka seeping from Ronnie's mouth overpowered Danielle's nostrils.

"Oh, I know your not. You made that clear 19 years ago." Ronnie stopped dead in her tracks. That number. Number nineteen. Nineteen years. This morning, just like every morning, Ronnie had thought about all the things she would be doing with her daughter today if she were alive. Nineteen years of age, Ronnie had wondered what sort of young woman her daughter would have become. She composed herself before turning around to face Danielle. Her hand instinctively reached out to grab Danielle's wrist which was in mid air as Danielle downed the last of her drink. Ronnie's intoxicated body was not as responsive as Danielle's hand, and she ended up grabbing a silver chain which hung loosely from Danielle's neck. The chain snapped and the sound of metal-hitting-floor rang through her ears. Danielle stared at Ronnie with utter disbelief. This woman truly hated her. The one possession Daniele could not do without and Ronnie had annihilated it.

Ronnie was starring at the open locket which now lay in her hand with the fractured chain hanging either side. This was too much. Ronnie couldn't think straight; the alcohol was kicking in, and the pain was unbearable. Ronnie's exterior was breaking down. Her army laid defeated, control crawling away from her.

"You evil bitch! This locket belonged to my daughter! Where would you get this from? You must have stole it from her. My precious little girl, this is all she had left of me, and you took it from her." These were all statements rather than questions. Ronnie babbled everything and anything. Her head was spinning. Danielle had now become Danielle's – plural. Tears stung Ronnie's eyes. One thought overpowered them all. It hurt her to think her daughter had discarded the locket so easily. Maybe sold it, or lost it. Whereas its counterpart had become Ronnie's most valued possession. The one source of comfort Ronnie would willingly run in to a burning house for. Ronnie's maternal instincts kicked in. "Why did you steal it from her?!" Her voice seeped venom with every word. Ronnie demanded answers. She was frightening Danielle. If looks could kill there would have been a double murder tonight.

This was the last thing Danielle had expected. Ronnie had used the word daughter so freely. She was good, but Danielle could do so much better. Danielle calmed herself. The frightened look changed to one of a cold, heartless stare. Her voice was shaky, but she wanted to confront Ronnie, and this was her chance.

"No! Why won't you listen to anyone? Give it up Ronnie. Face the facts, Daddy can't protect you forever. Just talk to me!" Danielle's guard was slipping away as she screamed her words. Her brave exterior was betraying her. Her eyes were seeping with emotion. She could not believe how childish Ronnie was being. She was in denial. Why could she not accept Danielle was the girl she gave away? After coming so far, the least Ronnie owed her was a talk. Was she not good enough? Did Ronnie not want a daughter like her? What was wrong with Danielle? Every bone in her body wanted to scream at the woman who haunted her dreams. This 'calm approach' was not working. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Archie marching towards her. The world stopped. The bustling noise was drowned out. Danielle's legs felt weak. Why was it so damn hot in here? She looked up at Ronnie's distraught face. She had wanted to hurt Ronnie, but seeing her like this was painful. Danielle had never seen Ronnie so weak.

"He was lying" these were the only words Danielle could muster, more to herself than at Ronnie.

Ronnie looked up. A thousand emotions were racing through her mind. "He was Lying" the missing piece of the puzzle clicked into place. Both women had uttered the same words, but little did Ronnie know, Danielle had meant something completely different.

Archie had reached the bar. Ronnie stared at him with such anger, sadness, and confusion. But what pleased Archie the most: His little V looked so vulnerable.

**A/N: Reviews please. The more reviews, the quicker I update. That give me a clear indication of how many people want me to continue. LOL **


	6. Ronnie Mitchell: DNA Donor

**A/N: This and the next chapter were intended as one, but it was wayyyyyyy to long. I'll try to put in a few chapters once every two days. Until then enjoy the next two chapters, they flow nicely. Oh and sorry, but this chapter is a little like a filler, not much happens, but it's the build up to Archie and all that.**

"Veronica…" Archie's voice was so caring, so fatherly.

"Dad, she's my daughter. She…" Before Ronnie could continue, Danielle crumbled.

"You lied to me! You told me she knew. I called her a bitch, I thought she hated me. I thought she was being selfish." This was all too much for Danielle. This family was so complicated: So many twist and turns, boundless nooks and crannies where secrets lay. All her thoughts about Ronnie for the last week now had an extra dimension. Archie had been lying. How could Danielle have been so stupid? It wasn't Ronnie leaning on Archie, it was her. She agreed to let Archie confront Ronnie. She let Archie be the middle man between them. Danielle was the coward. She hadn't even had the nerve to tell Ronnie herself.

"Danielle it's okay. It's all fine. We can talk. You can tell me everything. But right now, I need you to go upstairs for me sweetie, okay? Give me ten minutes." Danielle stood motionless. What the hell was Ronnie playing at? Why was she sounding so gentle? Her voice was something else. She sounded like she cared.

Peggy had been standing behind Archie the whole time. "Phil, get these lot out will you." She turned her head to her left before booming out across the bar. "For heaven's sake Ian, will you shut the hell up!" Peggy's face was a sour red. Abba's backing track abruptly ended.

As Archie heard her voice, he turned around to face his wife. Meanwhile, Ronnie had undone the clasp behind her neck before thrusting both lockets into Danielle's right hand. Peggy's distraction of Archie was the perfect opportunity to do something she had avoided in over nineteen years. Merely whispering, she pleaded. "Please, I'm begging you, just ten minutes upstairs." She squeezed Danielle's hand as Phil's roar invaded everyone's ears.

"Right, everyone, thank you for coming, we'll save you all some cake, now come on, move it. No Mo, you can't take your drink with you just get out! Everyone out of my pub, get your backsides into gear and keep moving." Phil's booming voice and unnecessarily rude tone resulted in everyone tumbling out of the double red doors.

Peggy and Roxy decided to check on Amy, together with one beseeching look from Ronnie, Danielle had decided to join them.

All that remained of the dynamic crowd were Archie and Ronnie. Phil stayed around in the background in the event of things getting nasty. Her cousin could throw a punch or two when she needed to.

As Danielle paced the living room, she wanted to extinguish the multiple thoughts in her head. It was painful. Why was Ronnie treating her like a five year old? Although it was everything Danielle dreamt of: Ronnie telling her to go to her room, or sternly telling her to at least attempt her homework. But this was not a dream. She was a grown woman, and Ronnie had once again brushed her aside as an inconvenience. It was clear Ronnie didn't want her. It was Ronnie's guilty conscious that wanted to give Daniele the chance to explain. As much as Danielle hated it, she owed her 'DNA-donor' an explanation before returning to Telford. It was obvious this was not where she belonged.


	7. I'll be fine Dad, they're all lies

**A/N: The second part of the reveal, it's different, that's all I can say.**

As soon as Ronnie was sure Danielle was out of earshot, she turned to her father. "Dad, she's Amy…She's … She's everything." Ronnie's voice was weak. Tears fell from her cheeks. She was heavily drunk and she could feel everything was numb. The need to fell this moment was so fierce, but her stupidity along with her earlier consumption of alcohol was preventing it. The vulnerable face urgently composed itself as the tears fell. She couldn't help it, it was a natural reaction. No one should ever see Veronica Mitchell cry. Her army were recovering; they were rising to the challenge once again. Ronnie knew Archie would try his best to manipulate things, to make her see the situation in a different light; in his way. But the question was, would Ronnie fall defeated?

"Listen to me V, that girl's crazy. She has no idea what's happening around her. I tried to explain to her, this idea she has in her head, it's not healthy." Archie paused to let his lies worm there way into Ronnie's head. He didn't want to seem too pushy although he knew he had to barge his way through Ronnie's cold exterior. It was going to be long night.

Archie was attempting to compose yet more stories, his voice hid his desperation ever so well, but it was there. Archie trying to cover his tracks could mean only one thing.

"I was hoping she wouldn't cause you this pain, I wanted to stop her from reminding you of what you relinquished." Archie was pushing the right buttons, yet her confidence was growing. This wasn't right. She should be shouting, screaming, throwing everything at him. Only then could he find her weak spots: his targets.

"You impelled me, remember? Did I not make it clear how I felt about it?" Ronnie pointed at the karaoke machine which was still projecting the final lines of Abba's track. Her voice was cool, calm, but so very cold. "Explain the locket dad; tell me how she would have come by that?"

Archie thought about it. He sighed and placed a hand on top of his daughters. She instinctively withdrew her hand from the bar-top. This was going to be a very long night.

"It's like you said V, she must have stole it. She could have got that from anywhere, anyone. Maybe Amy's adoptive parents wanted a fresh start for their daughter so they got rid of it." He shrugged his shoulders as his lies poured out: Anything to protect his V from the evil which now sat in his living room. "All I know is the girl needs help. She keeps insisting I'm her Granddad; I was just trying to protect you Ronnie, 'cos I'm your father".

Ronnie wanted it all to stop, but Danielle's words kept playing on her mind. Danielle had insisted that Archie was lying, she had been under his influence, and he claimed it was to protect his daughter, his little V. This was too much, and she was way too drunk. Ronnie made sure her voice was calm. She needed her father to listen, to understand. She couldn't do this without her fathers help. She would need Archie's cooperation and trust him to do the right thing. "Look dad, I've been there for her, I helped her through some tough times. I'll have to explain it very clearly to her, she needs to see a doctor" Ronnie's heart was pounding. She was hoping Danielle wasn't listening. She knew that if Danielle heard this, there was no chance of speaking to her, and that was the last thing she was trying to achieve. She needed Danielle's trust so that she could explain the situation clearly, so that she could help Danielle along with making her understand. It all depended on Danielle's trust: something Ronnie needed now, but had never earned.

Archie smiled slightly. He had got Veronica around. His way made so much more sense. "Right, so lets go get her out of here okay? She won't hurt you anymore; we're all here for you V". His voice was ever so soothing, it took everything Ronnie had to maintain calm.

"Wait." Ronnie's gaze remained fixed on the bar stool. "What else did you tell her? I need to know what you've said so I can explain things easily to her. She's a fragile girl; I need to know the situation so I can attempt to understand how she feels before I try to talk to her. I need to get inside her mind." Ronnie's insides were burning. Being with Jack – an ex police officer- had made her wonder how she would handle situations like these. The key elements were understanding and trust. She needed the whole story.

Archie looked up just as he grabbed the bar for support before he stood. "I told her everything about you having a baby, how you felt when she was taken from you…"

"That was your crime!" She interrupted him as she lifted his face to meet his eyes, her thoughts once again dragged into the past. Shit! She was ruining it. She composed her face to the cold, heartless one she wore seconds ago and dropped her gaze back to the bar stool. This was going to take everything she had, all her strength to commit this one act. She drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry dad; go on, I didn't mean to interrupt"

Archie stared amazed at his daughter's apology. Wow, this might just all have blown over by the morning, and his daughter was going to need him more than ever before. Yes, she still blamed him for his actions nineteen years ago, but she had warmed towards him over the past few months. He thought their relationship was finally on the mend, well apart from her little sing-song earlier, but she was drunk. Lately, she seemed to communicate more with him, plus she defiantly seemed to be on his side with this situation. That's how he wanted his little Veronica: To think about things before pointing the finger at him, to see the situation from his point of view. He smiled before answering her question. "That's all I mentioned, I wanted to get threw to her: you are not her mother, we have nothing to do with her." Archie remained cool as he recalled the words Ronnie had spoken only minutes before. His grin widened but he quickly cloaked it. He spoke softly. "She mentioned how she leaned on you for support, how much you needed each other, how well you comforted her." Archie paused again knowing he was pushing the boundaries

Ronnie looked up to her father. "Right, well it's obvious she hates your guts" her heart jumped, herself and Danielle were possibly the only people in this building that did. "I think it would be best if you left for tonight. It's going to take time for me to calm her, to explain to her that she needs to see some one. I feel like I'm responsible for what she thinks since I befriended her, I led her on." Ronnie hoped Archie would trust her. "She seems to think she owes me an explanation, and by hearing her out, it's going to calm her, let her think I'm on her side. She might listen to me then wont she?"

Archie smiled up to his daughter. "V, you did the right thing in helping her, but she's taking advantage. You're not her mother, and she must accept the facts. She'll try to hurt you again, and I won't stand for anyone hurting my family. Her deluded mind tells her I'm the root of all pain, that I've lied to her, but she can't get it in her head, you're my family, not hers."

Ronnie looked up to Archie. She had hated this man for so long. The root of all pain: so what was different now? "I'll be fine Dad, there all lies, and they can't hurt me yeah? Just please, I want this to be as easy as possible, so just go for now; I'll call you in the morning. We'll take care of Aunty Pegg" Peggy was more than capable of taking care of herself, but Archie held control over her, he 'wanted' to care for her.

Archie understood he had to let Ronnie handle this. He trusted his daughter. He felt proud of himself, convincing Ronnie so easily was defiantly an achievement. Although there was this constant nagging in his head to try and reassure her once further, but he feared he would damage the trust her had built up between them. For now, he needed a place to crash. He silently left the pub, with nothing anything but his car keys.

Ronnie needed a drink. That was the most nerve racking thing she had done in a while. She grabbed a glass from behind the bar, and poured herself some water. Alcohol had already made matters worse. She needed to sober up if she was going to do this right. She had to explain to Danielle what was happening, but how could she talk to such a fragile little girl? The sensitive approach was something she hadn't used since Roxy was a teenager. Ronnie bolted the door Archie had left through and headed upstairs. She tried to think how she would explain, but her mind was all over the place. Archie was right…

This was going to be a very long night.

**A/N: So guys what do you think?? How will Ronnie explain all this to Danielle. Will Danielle get the 'help' she needs?**

**I need some feedback now 'coz the last two chapters took so long to write, but any feedback is welcome please!!!!!! I wana know which bits were good, which bits were bad, and how likely it is that this would have really happened. **


	8. Am I Just After Your Money?

**A/N: Here's the next instalment**

Ronnie barged up the stairs and into the front room to find Danielle pacing up and down its length. "Wow", she whispered under her breath. Danielle heard Ronnie's soft voice and stopped dead in her tracks. Both women stood starring at each other for minutes, hours, days. Neither sure how long they stood, but with the amount of times they had locked eyes tonight, this was incomparable. Neither wore a look of hate, resentment, or anger: Danielle looked scared and very tired. Ronnie looked shocked, amazed, although Danielle couldn't figure out why.

"I suppose you want me to leave." Danielle wanted to get out of here as fast as she could. What had she been thinking, confronting Ronnie Mitchell? Anytime she upset Ronnie, she feared for her life. Danielle took a quick stride towards the door, but Ronnie immediately blocked her path.

"You're not going anywhere, not again" Ronnie's voice was resolved. What did Ronnie want from Danielle? She had already offered to leave but Ronnie intended on playing with her. She spoke so softly, lovingly, and yet her words held so much determination it confused Danielle, furthermore she was too wasted to play. It scared her, what did she mean by 'not again'? Danielle had escaped once from the club when Stacey had drenched Ronnie, and God knew Ronnie held a grudge.

Ronnie noticed Danielle's facial expression transform into one of complete terror. She realised the stupidity in her comment. "I'm sorry, what I mean is… I don't want you to go… I mean…umm… you know… we need to talk." Ronnie was struggling to string words together and form sentences that made any sense. Danielle was a fragile girl, one wrong word…

Danielle found this woman unbelievable. "What did he tell you?" She asked hysterically whilst letting out a small - but very sarcastic - laugh. "Did he say I'm just after your money, what, did he claim he's never spoken to me in his life, that I'm just some girl that's after attention?" Danielle just wanted to leave, being interrogated for 'lying' was the last thing she needed, especially when she was the innocent party here.

Ronnie had managed to tare her eyes from Danielle for what seemed like an aeon.

"No actually, he thinks you need help, you know, a doctor. I told him I would be there for you; I said I would help you get through this." Ronnie raised her hand to wipe her cheek.

Of course, that fits in well with Archie's style: First it was Ronnie who was the mentally unstable one. "Yeah, it seems doctors and hospitals are all you're there for. But if it's all the same to you, I think I'll pass on that thank you." She noticed how hysterical her voice sounded as she once more headed for the door. Ronnie was still very much drunk, but she had no intention of letting Danielle go anywhere. She once more stepped in front of the door way.

Ronnie spoke gently, as if she was exploring turf she had never walked on before "You have no idea Danielle. I'm a simple woman, I don't want for much. But you see, for the last nineteen years, I've craved for my little girl. I thought having that baby was the biggest regret of my life, because the pain it caused in having her snatched away, it made me who I am today. A cold, resentful woman. A woman who won't let anyone into her life in fear they'll take the important factors away from it. For the past nineteen years, I've craved the one thing I can never have; someone who I thought was buried six feet under. ." Ronnie's voice was breaking. "If ever, there was the minimal chance I could meet her, to be given the chance to be a mother…" Tears fell down her cheek akin to a river to the sea. Her voice had cracked, along with her throat swelling up, but in some way she found the strength to continue. "…If that chance were ever to arise, then all the regret, all the pain would be insignificant. The one thing I've realised today, I never regretted having my baby." Ronnie was deep in thought, she just starred. Her voice had become inaudible, so as Danielle found herself creeping forward to make out every word. Ronnie never noticed, but she continued. Her voice remained at ease, her eyes completely fixed in the same position, as if it held all the answers.

"What I regret is the fact such a precious being was destined to be born to me. Me, someone who was incapable of protecting her, having to give her up to complete strangers. That's what I regret. That's what cursed my life. Those are the actions that make me who you see today" Ronnie's vocal volume had incremented with each of the last three statements. As she spoke each one, she punched the table top for emphasis.

"Ronnie… I…" It was now Danielle's turn to trip over her words. All she saw was Ronnie's vicious pounding of the table. She dropped the sarcasm; she spoke caringly towards the women who she claimed was her birth mother. Ronnie shook her head as if to tell Danielle she was okay, which caused her head to pulse. She made a mental note to avoid doing that again anytime soon. "It's fine honestly" Ronnie's guard was rising as she wiped her tears away. She tried her best to avoid the cold hearted expression. It's the last thing appearance she wanted to go across to Danielle. She was now fighting against her own army.

Danielle's temper was rising. Why was it all about how Ronnie felt? If everything was so 'fine' for Ronnie, then why was she keeping Danielle here? If she left now, she could get the late train and be in Shropshire within a couple of hours. "I don't want to fight Ronnie, I'm leaving your life okay, you believe Daddy, that's fine 'coz to be honest, I'm tired of chasing you. I'm the stupid crazy girl who needs help. If that makes it easier for you, then fine. Nevertheless, I'm leaving Walford, that's the end of these painful seven months for me okay. Just promise me you won't drag all this up in my life when you finally realize, 'coz you chasing me Ronnie: now that's truly crazy." For the third time tonight, Danielle attempted the door. Ronnie made no attempt to block her path

"You've not heard a word I've said have you?" Ronnie's gaze was still fixed at the same spot. Her voice was barely a whisper. Danielle froze on the spot. It's always about Ronnie. Had no one bothered to listen to what Danielle had been saying? The most confusing factor was Ronnie being so nice, so vulnerable and so quite. Ronnie ended by repeating what she had said earlier. "You're not going anywhere."

Danielle's sarcasm – encouraged by her drunken state - crept into her voice again. "What now, does your guilty conscious want to pay for my psychiatrist? Daddy claims I'm mad, and you say 'ooh lets get her to a doctor?'" She imitated a little daddy's girl voice for the last phrase.

"I did it for us." Ronnie whispered, her gaze lifted on to the three-seater. She was truly defeated. All her energy went into making sure her guard stayed down. She controlled what she let others see, and most of the time that had meant hiding all her emotions. But if she was truly in control, then she should be able to show them all just as easily.

The last thing Ronnie needed was Archie around her manipulating everyone. He was poison, but Ronnie had made sure to absorb all he had just so Danielle wouldn't have to face him. "I've learnt the hard way Danielle; I had to make sure he left. The only way I could do that was to play the game." Ronnie finally looked up to meet Danielle's eyes. She was pleased to see Danielle's expression soften, it gave her reason to continue. "Do you know how hard it actually was not to yell, or to throw things at him, whilst he stringed together more lies? It's what he would have wanted, but I wasn't prepared to give it to him. So I played his game. I made out that you were crazy, that I wanted to help you…" Tears formed in Ronnie's eyes as she stopped mid- sentence once again. She was unable to speak her mind.

Danielle stood watching Ronnie crack. She was attempting to get to grips with what Ronnie had just said. It all made perfect sense to her now. Danielle knew there was something missing when she was alone upstairs: The shouting, the violence, it was absent. All Danielle could hear was baby Amy in her room whilst Roxy settled her. At the time, silence had meant one thing. Archie was feeding lies, whilst Ronnie was consuming them, digesting them, allowing them to seep into her blood.

In fact, Ronnie had absorbed all his lies, took everything in, and beaten him at his own game. Ronnie was superior; she rid this place of the devil which sat on everyone's shoulder. It hit Danielle harder than a tonne of bricks. She hadn't told Ronnie properly. Until the words left her mouth, there was still uncertainty.

"I'm your da…" She couldn't do it. Her voice trailed off. She was betraying her mother, her true mother.

"You're my birth mum, the locket mummy" Danielle's tone was purposely 'cheesy' as she let the widest grin in seven months onto her face. As Ronnie's watery face grew into a complete "awww" expression, Danielle felt her mind relax. All thoughts temporarily stopped spinning. Such a big weight off her shoulders: She was ten feet high.

Both women stood starring at each other for minutes, hours, days. Neither was actually sure how long they stood. ""Wow" was the only word Danielle could muster up.

**A/N: ****BeckiieEE, are you psychic??? Well done anyway, it was the closest guess!!**

**Please Review. The sooner you do, the sooner I update, and the sooner we get to the really good stuff. The stuff that the title talks about**


	9. You Sound Like You’re About To Propose

"so umm…how do you feel about all of this", Danielle looked on at Ronnie with a careful expression. She didn't want to look nervous, because that would make her seem vulnerable to Ronnie; make it seem essential for Ronnie to like her. The figure she wanted to put across was of confidence; one where it seemed rejection wouldn't hurt her if that's what Ronnie threw.

"I can't believe it." Ronnie could not let it sink in; this was her little girl, alive! Archie had been lying, he had wormed his way into her so well that it was very difficult to believe anything else, and yet, here she was, fit and healthy.

This didn't eradicate Danielle's suspicions, she half expected Ronnie to ask her to leave, even though she seemed determined earlier to have a discussion with Danielle.

Both women were lost for words. For Ronnie, this was her dream come true, her daughter was standing right in front of her, and all Ronnie wanted to do was take hold of her and make sure no one would harm her ever again.

Danielle at this time craved approval from Ronnie, but it seemed Ronnie was too frightened to speak, and standing here all night seemed else physically painful "Right well, to be honest, I'm totally wasted. All I know is, it's great to have all this in the open, you know? I mean, it's like now you know, well, my head seems so much more clear, it's completely up to you…" Danielle was rudely interrupted by Ronnie.

"I'm so sorry for everything." Ronnie started sobbing uncontrollably. She buried her face into her hands and knelt down onto the floor, guilt hammering her further into the ground.

Danielle was taken aback from Ronnie's reaction. This was the untouchable Ronnie Mitchell, who now sat inches away from Danielle's feet. Danielle considered getting Roxy in here, but instead, she mimicked Ronnie's actions. She got down on her knees to face Ronnie. Both women sat inches away.

"Look, we can talk about it in the morning okay? Right now, we're both totally pissed, and I need a good nights sleep." Danielle was amazed at how calm she was herself. After everything that had happened, sleep was the last thing on her mind. The fact Ronnie knew the truth meant a huge weigh-down had been eliminated, she saw things differently. What happened now was Ronnie's choice.

Ronnie's expression changed to one of pure horror at the idea of Danielle leaving. "Please, you have to believe me Danielle. All those horrible things I said downstairs, I'm so sorry. I've been the worst person to have to deal with, but believe me, that's all going to change from now on."

Danielle could feel anger rising within her once again. For the zillionth time tonight, the subject being conversed had been brought around to Ronnie, how Ronnie had acted, how Ronnie would change. Danielle calmed herself and wished all this anger away. She kept reminding herself that they were both under the influence, and that she would feel differently in the morning.

"The question is, what do you want from all this. You know, since my mother died, there's been this itch that wouldn't be satisfied until I found you." Danielle felt scared at the fact she was revealing such delicate information to Ronnie. She gave Ronnie such power over her, and she regretted it the moment she had spoke. She leapt up from the floor telling herself that someone had to break the ice, and it was Danielle who had wanted to confront her biological mother in the first place.

Ronnie spoke prior to Danielle getting a in edgeways. "I want nothing more than what I've always wanted. You must understand that my baby girl is everything to me, and I'm sorry for this cold exterior you've been exposed to, but it's not the real me. Loosing you did this to me."

Danielle sympathised with Ronnie, but this was not the time to do this. She already had enough buzzing around her head, and she felt Ronnie was blaming her for the pain. She kept telling herself that it was not what Ronnie had meant, but something more interesting had caught her ear. Ronnie had acknowledged Danielle as her daughter for the first time since she had arrived.

"Right well, you do understand, it's not going to be easy. I mean, it's not like after tonight, we can all live happily ever after. All I want is for us to get to know each other, 'coz as you said earlier, this isn't the real you is it? I just want to get to know the Ronnie behind the shield, the Veronica Mitchell I came here to meet." Danielle's voice faded away as both women looked away in thought. Minutes passed before Danielle once again decided to crack the ice. "How about I call you tomorrow yeah?" Danielle couldn't help but feel Archie was right about something: Ronnie's state of mind. This Ronnie seemed very fragile, she looked so broken, and it took everything Danielle had to keep herself calm and explain everything in a soothing voice to Ronnie. It seemed like a mother talking to a child, but it was Danielle who needed to be mothered.

Ronnie truly could not believe what she was hearing. She looked up to the wall behind Danielle. Her head was level with the girl's, but her eyes were focused on the wall behind. When she spoke, it seemed like she was in a different world, almost a trance like state. Danielle hoped it was due to the irksome day they had both endured, but seeing Ronnie Mitchell so vulnerable, without any control: it terrified her. She reminded Danielle of herself, a mirror image. "Thank you so much Danielle. The last thing I deserve is this second chance, but I swear on my life, I won't let you down. Not again."

The concluding statement angered Danielle all over again, how could Ronnie make such a promise so freely without any actual thought? It just made it seem so untrue to Daniele, a lack of substance to such a meaningful promise. Yet, this anger was quickly suppressed with the feeling of utter relief. The strong determination in Ronnie's voice had returned.

"Right, well… let's get on the sofa yeah, my knees killing me". Danielle rose to her feet and held out a hand for Ronnie to take.

As Ronnie watched her daughter- wow her daughter- reach out her hand, she smiled. Pride washed over Ronnie. Danielle was managing this all so well, and it was Ronnie who now had to be strong. She was handed a second chance-quite literally-, and the Earth would have to stop spinning before the slightest likelihood she would blow it.

As both women took their seats, Danielle felt the urge to express her feelings. "Look Ronnie, I could do with a friend right now, how about we take this one day at a time yeah?. I mean, I really want to get to know the Mitchells, umm, well I mean if you would allow me to, 'coz after all… it was the family I was born into. But it's up to them as well of course; I don't want to be where I'm not wanted. I mean, I need to know what you think..." Danielle had started babbling yet again, Ronnie always made her nervous. Ronnie decided to lighten the mood.

"Get to know the Mitchells? Believe me; you'll regret saying that one day." Ronnie smiled over at Danielle, and she happily returned it at Ronnie's gag.

Ronnie embraced Danielle's right hand with her own, she didn't want to seem too forward. "Listen, I'm going to be here for you okay? We can work at this together. We'll take this at your pace, but if getting to know me is really what you want, then you've just made me the happiest women alive." Ronnie could feel tears stinging her eyes.

This was the reassurance Danielle needed. Her biological mother was willing to fight for a relationship. Her feelings towards Ronnie changed for the millionth time tonight. "God Ronnie, you sound like you're about to propose". Ronnie gazed into Danielle's eyes. A small smile ran across Ronnie's face before they both let out a watery laugh. This soon subsided with the awkward silence falling again between the two women. Danielle felt that all those buzzing sounds contained in her head were fading away one at a time. Ronnie couldn't t take her eyes off Danielle for longer than a minute. Both women fell back into reality as suddenly there was a tumble outside, and a familiar figure walked into the room.

"Oi, get out, just leave them alone yeah!" Roxy was now shouting at the figure which stood before them.

"Yeah well you and her whispering about what might be happening in here is driving me mad…" the figure pointed to a very flustered looking Peggy Mitchell, "…so I thought I'd come see for myself."

**A/N: Who's this figure I wonder?? No more until 5 reviews (good or bad), coz I'm unsure now if people want this to continue. I wanted to make it different to the others, and still keep it as realistic as possible. I promise the interactions with other characters is up soon – if I get the reviews.**

**Btw, did anyone hear that version on YouTube of Kelly Clarkson's track?**


	10. Never Too Old For A Slap

**Did anyone listen to the version I recommended of "Because Of You" whilst reading chapter 3?**

**A/N: Right, the story doesn't move on much in this chapter, but many important interactions take place. I know that all my chapters I've focused on the night, but I think it's important to grasp what happens in the early stages of such an awkward relationship. Anyone agree?**

"Look, I'm sorry alright, but those two are driving me mad." He turned around to face Roxy and Peggy. "Right, there not killing each other, there talking, so can you two now drop the whispers and just leave it out?" Phil looked very annoyed. He didn't wait for an answer before turning around to face the confused couple behind him. He intended to glance at Ronnie, but she wore no expression, so he held eye contact.

Ronnie stared at Phil for a few seconds until she released what he wanted. She reassuringly nodded whilst smiling at him to let him know she was okay. He had no idea what had happened since she left him downstairs to clear up. How could she have totally forgotten he had witnessed the stressful conversation with her father?

"Well what an eventful night it's been. I never knew you could sing, blimey, I could've chosen a better song though, with a few hand gestures towards that man's face an' all". Phil let out a small chuckle at his comment: at least someone found it funny. He seemed it appropriable to barge in here and lighten the mood. Did he not realise how important this conversation between Ronnie and Danielle was? Phil kept glancing over to Danielle with which Ronnie could feel nervous tension radiating from the girl. Ronnie finally realised what the problem was. How could she have been so stupid as not to tell Phil straight away? No wonder Peggy and Roxy were… well….gossiping was the only word Ronnie could think of.

"Yeah well I can act too". Ronnie gave a watery but very cheeky grin towards her cousin.

Phil stood confused at what she had just said. What did Ronnie mean? Act?

Danielle froze to the spot. Her heart rate went straight through the roof, anger and hurt built up within her, she felt ever so scared, too many emotions all at one time: it hurt. What had Ronnie meant? Was this all an act? Was this her idea of a laugh? To humiliate Danielle after she had poured her heart out? Was this one of those 'father-like-daughter' situations, Lies after lies after lies?

Phil noticed the girl's change in expression. He actually was a little worried for her, but he was sure he knew what Ronnie had meant now. Before replying, he thought about Danielle's state of mind. She looked so much healthier a few moments ago compared to how he saw her outside. Sure, at this moment in time, she looked like she had just seen a ghost, but all the nervous tension had disappeared. Surely there was only one way this puzzle could fit together. Danielle seemed a lot of things, but mentally unstable was not one of them. "You can act? What… You mean…he…"

Ronnie nodded over as a huge smile crept over her.

"You just wanted to get rid of him! A True Mitchell", he grunted. A smile seeped across his face. It was a genuine smile, very rarely seen on Phil Mitchell.

Danielle relaxed after realising what had just happened. She was explaining to him what had been explained to her only moments ago. She hoped that as time went by, this lack of trust in Ronnie would fritter away, but right now, she seemed so out of place. Phil described Ronnie as 'a true Mitchell', well what the hell was that? Everyone noticed Danielle's change in countenance.

Peggy and Roxy looked awfully confused. Ronnie knew she would have to explain herself, as tough as it would be, but right now, she didn't have the strength. All she wanted to do was to be with Danielle, even if they were to sit in total silence, her presence would be enough.

"Phil, stop talking about Archie like that, and don't commend her actions," she pointed over her shoulder to Ronnie before warning her son, "You're not too old for a slap around the head you know!" Phil looked taken aback but seemed to find his mothers comment quite amusing. Peggy relaxed her facial expression before turning to face Ronnie, but only because Danielle was right beside her; it would be unwise to upset Danielle. Just like Phil, she couldn't help but awkwardly glance over at the lost, frightened looking girl, especially after the commotion downstairs. "Right, now where on Earth is your father? It's not like him to leave like this, not on our wedding day, after everything that's just happened. Have you two been at it again? I can't believe you Ronnie". Peggy glared at her niece, she then realised that Danielle was still in the room.

Danielle's heart had started pounding yet again. Peggy was furious, her wedding reception had been a complete catastrophe and Danielle was to blame. "I'm so sorry Mrs Mitchell, it's totally my fault. I never meant to do this, but I swear I didn't know, 'coz he'd been lying to me, I thought Ronnie knew, and then she looked away, and then she screamed at me, I…I just don't know what came over me." Danielle started crying uncontrollably. Ronnie's body stung as if she had become the target of a thousand wasps. "No Danielle none of this is your fault, listen to me", Ronnie lifted Danielle's chin up to create eye contact. "It's entirely my fault okay, I let him back into my life, and it's a regret I'll have to live with." Ronnie was trying her best to calm Danielle, and it seemed to be working.

"The things I said, I mean, I shouted out so loud, I couldn't help it, I just wanted you to see me and face up to the facts. Just take responsibility you know. How was I to know…" more tears started to fall, but her sobbing had subsided. Ronnie couldn't help it anymore, she lost control as she took hold of Danielle, wrapped her arms around her and rested Danielle's head on her chest. She gently rocked Danielle back and forth, apologising repeatedly.

**A/N: The next chapter carries directly on from here, but it was too long to keep as one. So the next chapter will still be focused on the reveal night, sorry, but like Archie and Ronnie agreed, it was gonna be a long one :-) If anyone thinks it's getting boring please say so, but I really think all these bits are important to get a feel of how people judge Danielle at first glance. PLEASE REVIEW"**


	11. Is The Poor Girl Crazy?

**A/N: A huge lack of reviews from people for the last chapter, and yet so many people read it (Over 300). I don't mind criticism, as long as it's constructive. Please review, with the bits you liked, didn't like and how I can improve my writing. Thanks.**

**This and the last chapter continue directly from each other, I recommend you glance over the last chapter to refresh your memory (get the full affect, lol). **

Peggy wore a face of utter guilt. How could she have been so thoughtless? Ronnie was shooting lethal stares over to her aunt. She wanted to scream the truth at her, tell her to open her eyes, prove that she, Ronnie, had been right all along, but there was one thought that held Ronnie back. Danielle. That type of drama would be the last thing the girl needed.

"Look mum, Archie, he…well he…" Phil attempted to slice the tension, although he was struggling to put it into words. He considered taking Peggy and Roxy into another room to explain, but he was quickly interrupted by a very distraught looking Danielle.

"I'm sorry, I should go. Mrs Mitchell, I'm truly sorry, I drank over my limit…"

Ronnie could feel the anger pour through her. Danielle was too sweet for her own good, and keeping Peggy in the lurch was doing Danielle no good.

"It was all him aunty peg. Tonight, he finally revealed his true colours, and you still can't see it?" Ronnie let out a hysterical huff of disbelief. She had raised her voice as if it would at long last urge Peggy to distinguish the truth from the lies. "He lied to me! My daughter is alive. She is the most beautiful girl in the world and she's been right her under my nose!" Ronnie's voice had cracked as tears fell down her cheeks.

Danielle felt extremely awkward, but she couldn't help but fell touched at Ronnie's outburst. Her confidence in Ronnie increased, but she knew that Ronnie could change faster than the speed of light; how Ronnie felt tomorrow was a totally different story.

"Do you want to know what the worst of it is, aunty Pegg? Never mind lying to me, he manipulated Danielle into hating me. I don't know exactly what lies he's fed to her, but her outburst is the best thing that's happened tonight, because it finally exposed him for the heartless bastared he really is." Ronnie took a deep breath as she finished.

Peggy was truly lost as an awkward silence fell again. She mustered up all her courage, but spoke harsher than intended.

"Right, well where is he now?" She wasn't sure what to make of Ronnie's speech, but it hadn't really sunk in yet and she needed answers.

Ronnie replied steadily, her gaze remained fixed on the floor, but she held onto Danielle's hand; a simple act, yet it represented so much to both women: For Ronnie, a gesture which represented her belief in Danielle, her support, her love. To Danielle, she knew that whatever happened now, Ronnie was on her side - for tonight as least.

"I pretended I believed him. All he knows is that I'm going to calm Danielle down and persuade her to see a doctor. He kept trying to lie to me, you know insisting Danielle was mentally unstable…" Ronnie gave out a small laugh. How could she not have seen it before? She finally looked up to Peggy's face.

Peggy wore a sympathetic look on her face. After everything Ronnie had been through: With her baby, with her father, with Jack and not to mention Roxy, she now had this to deal with. She then looked to Danielle, and her face represented a different sort of sympathy…

Ronnie looked on at Peggy, she read her like an open book. Her head started pounding against her skull, how could she…

"No! For heavens sake aunty Pegg! No! Don't look at her like that! My girl is not crazy, do you hear me? They were all lies; she is my daughter okay, my baby Amy! Mine! Now I'm sorry you've been hurt, but you can't let him take over more than he has!"

Danielle's thoughts had a new addition. She was in the home of Peggy Mitchell. One of the most respected ladies on the square. Danielle had ruined her wedding, drove her husband away on their wedding night, and in Peggy's eyes, she was crazy. She really shouldn't be here, but before she could act on this thought, Ronnie's voice filled her ears.

"Look at you, even aunty Sal's seen it. You've changed, it's like you do everything he wants. The clothes you wear, the way you talk, for heavens sake, even the way you smile. You're under his spell, and you don't even know it…" Ronnie looked up from Peggy's eyes to see her sister leave the room.

"Ronnie I'll umm… I'll call you tomorrow" Danielle leapt out of Ronnie's grasp and headed for the door, but just as she was about to leave, she turned around, "umm, well that's if it's alright with you, I mean you know, if you want me to, umm…"

"Danielle, there's no need for you to go." Danielle was half hoping Ronnie to interject -although not expecting it, but the voice which spoke to her surprised her. "Well, that's if you want to stay". Peggy wore a sincere look of guilt on her face. "You and Ronnie have got a lot of catching up to do". This voice was not Peggy's, although she had spoken the words. She sounded so dismantled, so very quite, unlike the usual Peggy Mitchell whose words defined law.

"Um… well thank you Mrs Mitchell, but ah… well, it's been a long night, and I've had a lot to drink, I'm not really thinking straight. It was very kind of you to offer". Danielle trailed off, not really sure what Peggy made of her. She had every right to be angry, but Danielle wanted to make it absolutely clear: she was not crazy.

Ronnie couldn't leave it like this. "Listen, there's nothing in the world I want more than for you to stay here, but if that makes you feel uncomfortable… I mean, you're not obliged to do anything." Ronnie was stepping on egg shells. The thought of upsetting Danielle scared her to death.

"Thanks, but Stacey will be wondering where I am." Danielle finally managed to walk out the door after countless failed attempts in one night. She was surprised at such an insignificant achievement, but she couldn't figure why there was a hint of regret at walking out that door.

"Danielle, I'll walk you home, it's quite late". Protecting her baby was her life's number one priority. It always had been; it always would.

Danielle waited at the top of the stairs, she was pleased Ronnie had offered, and some of that regret seemed to lift away. Question needed to be asked, and she thought it best done tonight whilst she and Ronnie were on speaking terms. What scared her most was the thought that when Ronnie had sobered up, she would want nothing to do with a pathetic little freak like her_… the speed of light…_

As the two ladies left the pub, Phil decided to see them out; he gave them a reassuring smile before they stepped out into the vicious wind. Ronnie was pleased to have him on her side; he was the very few who saw Archie for what he really was, and the one who was most likely to get through to Peggy.

Phil's head was spinning. If Ronnie had fooled Archie into leaving, then that meant she believed Danielle was actually her long lost daughter. Phil knew how important this was to Ronnie, but it worried him that she put so much trust into the girl. The last thing he wanted was Ronnie to get hurt again. To many new-comers had betrayed the Mitchells, and Phil wouldn't let it happen again, it was in his nature to defend his family. The question was, who actually was family, and who needed defending.

One thought dominated Ronnie's head: Stacey was Danielle' best friend, a careless young girl who detested the Mitchells. How could Ronnie seem approachable to Danielle with Stacey bad mouthing her every minute of the day? Ronnie then wondered if Stacey knew Danielle's secret.

She wanted to savour every moment with Danielle. She felt she was dreaming, and the 'just-one day-with-my-daughter' wish had come true. Ronnie would freely admit she was going to be greedy: Even though she only ever wished a single day with her beautiful girl, now she had it, it wasn't enough. The question was would Danielle want anything to do with Ronnie when she sobered up?

**A/N: Right, well Dani's got some important questions for Ronnie next, and I know the night should move on to the next day, but these bits are really important so bare with me. At first the idea was "Relationships will be explored!" Well that was the initial plan but then I thought how sweet it would be for Ronnie to walk Dani back home. Maybe Ronnie can show her little girl all the shiny cars outside. Janine has a very nice red sports car fired up going at 80 doesn't she?…... :-)**

**Debating which idea to follow! Reviews PLEASE!!! More reviews = More updates!**


	12. Oh My God Dan, You Didn't…

**A/N: Where are the reviews people? How can I have 278 hits and only 7 reviews?? Good, bad ugly, I don't mind, I just need feedback. Boy, these chapters are becoming harder to write, but some good Danni/Ronnie stuff here (well I think so anyway). **

**I know 'thewattsrule' wants R & D happiness, but be fair, it would be very boring and highly unrealistic if that happened straight away & all the time!**

**Please say how I can improve, what bits were good, bad and if you think everyone is in character, thanks!**

The ladies walked across the road in silence. Time was running out, they were soon approaching the other side of the square. Ronnie felt it only right she should break the silence

"Danielle…"

"Ronnie…"

The duo let out an awkward giggle as they had both spoke at the same time. Ronnie insisted Danielle go first, to put her need before her own. "Well, Mrs Mitchell, she has every right to hate me right now, but… well… are you mad at me?" she awkwardly ended.

"What? No, no Danielle sweetheart, of course not. Like I said, finding out who you are is the best thing that's happened. I can't bear to think if I'd never found out 'coz it's everything I've ever wanted. You have to know that even if you want nothing else to do with me. I never wanted any of this to happen, you being taken away..." Ronnie fought back the tears. It was difficult. The only way she could stop them from falling was to put her guard up, although the 'cold approach' towards Danielle was unimaginable. This army was going to need retraining.

"He said some things about you." Danielle's pace was now negligible, so they both stopped to face each other. Danielle looked down to her feet; this was going to be difficult. She wasn't sure how much of Archie's verbal torture had been factual.

Ronnie stared at Danielle in confusion before she understood who 'he' was.

Oh, she wanted to do this know. Ronnie prepared herself to hear more of Archie's lies. Most likely, Ronnie would have to deny most of them, and she could understand why it would be hard for Danielle to believe her. Trust was vital to undo Archie's damage, but it required time.

Danielle doubted this was a wise move. If Archie had been right, then this was the worst thing Danielle could say to Ronnie, but it was time someone started to think what was best for Danielle, and she needed to know. She came out with the question quite frankly. No point beating around.

"Have you ever attempted suicide, or had phycatrical help?" Danielle rubbed her arm and raised her head a little. She was now staring at Ronnie's chest.

Ronnie tried her best, but she just couldn't help it. She sarcastically laughed out quite loudly, but quickly stopped, appreciating how hard this whole situation must be for Danielle. A group of girls on a hen night staggered by and stole a glance at Ronnie's over amplified giggle.

"I really can't understand why that man can't bare to see me happy." Ronnie asked the question to herself before copying Danielle by avoiding eye contact. "No of course not. Right, I'll tell you the truth okay. When I had you…" She trailed off and looked to her side as a huge smile crept onto her face. "…God, to say the word 'you' in that sentence feels great…" she was soon snapped back into reality as Danielle smiled, "… Sorry, umm, right when I had you, because of my age I was forced to have weekly sessions with a psychiatrist. It was normal practice with parents having their child, ah… you know, put up for adoption." Ronnie looked up to face her daughter in the eyes. Her face showed only a fraction of how ashamed she felt, but she continued. "I can't really remember what we talked about, it was just general stuff like school and home you know, but I never revealed how I was really feeling. I felt like they had hurt me and by telling them how broken I felt, it would please them. From then on I just stopped believing. I vowed never to get close to anyone again…."

Danielle was a little surprised, but she also felt quite guilty. She had been so quick to judge Ronnie, that she never considered the reasons for the heartless exterior. Danielle wanted to continue, although if the whole Archie experience had taught her anything, it was not to trust people so easily, and Danielle sub-consciously found herself doing this right now. She didn't doubt Ronnie's statement, but it was difficult to feel sorry for her after the past seven months. Archie had been so convincing, but she attempted to block his voice out and listen to Ronnie's. Trust was vital to undo Archie's damage, but it required time.

"He said you've moved on, and that the girl was in the past, that you don't want anything to do with her. Look Ronnie, if that's true then please just tell me okay, I can't stand anymore games, please.

Ronnie's blood was boiling. How dare he, how could he do this to her little girl? She spoke calmly, although in reality, she would be more than happy to repeat herself all night if it would make Daniele identify the truth.

"Danielle, I can understand why it's hard to trust me okay, but I was forced to give you away at birth. I've regretted the fact every day of my life. When he told me my daughter was dead, things changed. There was closure, but then there was also this new type of regret, the regret that I'll never have the chance to see her ever again. I mean, before, regret was still there, but there was always the chance that one day…" Ronnie was revealing her deepest thoughts to this young girl, but what worried her more was that she wanted to carry on. "You can't understand how happy I am that you're safe and healthy. I want to be everything I've always wanted to be, but I now have to take into consideration how you feel. I respect that, but like you said, we can take it one day at a time cant we?" Ronnie finished with a pleading tone.

Danielle felt guilty that she had put Ronnie through this for the second time tonight, but a voice in her head kept telling her it had to be done. Danielle needed reassurance; she wanted to trust Ronnie…

"So they were all lies, all your life, you've wanted to be with your daughter." Ronnie smiled that Danielle had finally seen the truth. What she hadn't noticed was Danielle's tone. It was one of those 'I'm - repeating - what - you've - just - said - to - clarify' tone, but Ronnie took it for a sign of belief.

"That's right, now I know it's been a lot to take in, but I want this so badly. You will call me won't you?

Danielle still wasn't sure about Ronnie, but she ignored that thought and decided to take in the moment. After all, Ronnie had sounded so convincing and it made Danielle's heart flutter up to the clouds. What could she expect; after all, Ronnie was trying her best.

"Yeah, you know, if your not busy then maybe we can meet for lunch tomorrow?" Danielle's sounded very careful. She didn't want to sound to 'needy', but she wanted to sound like she was making an effort, not being difficult or spoilt.

"Wherever, whenever, I'll be there…" Ronnie looked Danielle straight in the eyes.

Danielle broke eye contact and looked to the floor. She spoke with a little attitude. "Right…" She let out a sarcastic laugh, not quite sure how to respond. She wished Ronnie would just listen instead of jumping in all the time with stupid cheesy comments. She sounded desperate, so out of character.

"I'm sorry, I… well what I mean is I'll be happy to meet you for lunch tomorrow".

Both women continued their walk, but neither wanted it to end. "Look Danielle, does Stacey know that I'm your mum?" Ronnie bit her lip as the question left her mouth. Walking on egg shells…

"She knows you're my birth mother if that's what you mean", Ronnie had no right to call herself a mother to Danielle, not yet. She kept her tone to a friendly one. She had no intention of being rude, but just making her point very clear. It was something Danielle was not very good at, unlike Ronnie.

"Right…" Ronnie was taken aback. 'One step at a time Ron', was all she could think to herself. "Yeah, sorry, what I mean is… well… she has a very bad impression of us Mitchells and…"

Danielle felt it only right she interject. "She has her reasons, but I'm more than capable of judging people for my self Ronnie. I know you've explained why you seem distant to people, and I heard you when you said your wearing a mask. You think I'm expecting you to be a saint or something, but I'm not. I just want to get to know you. In the last hour, I've seen you more nervous than ever before, but it's just so confusing you know. I mean, the only way to get to know each other is to take each day as it comes. Never mind what Stacey thinks okay." Danielle could feel the tension she had just caused, so she decided to slice it. "Don't be fooled by my vertically challenged, petite frame yeah, this girl makes her own decisions you know". She put on an 'I'm-a-teen-with-attitude' tone, and Ronnie giggled. She rubbed Danielle's back as they approached the front gate of the slaters'.

The two of them were saddened by the fact they were soon to be separated, however Stacey flinging the front door open brought their daydream to an end.

"Dan, there you are, I've been worried sick…" Stacey's face dropped when she saw Ronnie. "Oh my God Dan, you didn't…" Stacey was eying Ronnie up and down with a sickening gaze.

"I did Stace, I had to" Danielle's voice seemed so worried. Ronnie hoped Danielle was right about what she had said earlier, she hoped Stacey wouldn't change Danielle's optimism.

"Right well, what does she has to say for herself." Stacey expected Ronnie to throw one back, but she looked so drained, so lost, almost child-like, just like Danielle.

"Don't be like that, you're meant to be supportive, you know how I feel about everything", Danielle was upset that her best friend was being like this, but then with Stacey, it was to be expected.

Ronnie felt proud that Danielle had stood up to Stacey to defend her.

Stacey was still throwing looks at Ronnie as she spoke. "Right…I'm sorry, are you alright?" She glared at Ronnie but the question was directed at Danielle.

"Yeah, umm… I think so." She glanced up to Ronnie who beamed back at her reassuringly.

Stacey noticed she had left Danielle standing in the door-way. She was debating a matter in her head. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but it was for Danielle, and her mom had gone to bed so…

"Umm…" She crossed her arms defensively. 'It's for Danielle, It's for Danielle'. She kept saying it over and over, as she stepped aside. "Well would you like to come in for some tea or something?"

Ronnie was shocked, but quickly recovered. Stacey Slater inviting her for tea? "Umm… no thanks, I'd better be getting back, aunty Peggs gonna be in a right sta…" She could have slapped herself right then, how could she have been so stupid. "I mean… I've left Roxy by herself, and Amy's not to well. Thanks though. You won't forget to call me Danielle?"

Danielle noticed how uncomfortable Ronnie was. She knew the whole square was probably gossiping about her scene at the reception, but the fact that Ronnie was here, reminding her about their lunch arrangements for tomorrow was overwhelming. It was what Danielle's dreams were made of. All other thoughts were discarded.

"Yeah I will do… um… Ronnie", Danielle called out to the walking figure.

Ronnie instantly turned around… _speed of light…_

"Thanks".

Ronnie replied with a warm smile. No words were needed.

As Danielle entered the warmth of the Slaters, Stacey tugged at her arm and dragged her upstairs. "You madam, have got alota explaining to do." Danielle giggled at her friend. She was just so happy right now, the fact that for at least tonight, she felt wanted.

**A/N: So …. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	13. Worst HangOver In The History Of Forever

**A/N: I've purposely made grammatical/spelling errors in quotes here because it's the way the characters speak. I'll probably have to carry it through the whole story now. See if you can spot any! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Danielle slowly opened her eyes. She flinched as the sun was shining through the curtains and her head was pounding. She raised her body and rested her back onto the head-rest, glancing over to Stacey's bed at the same time, but it was vacant.

The young girls had chatted away into the early hours of the morning. Stacey had been shocked to hear of Danielle's activities last night, but she made sure to make a laugh of the whole situation for Danielle's sake. Surprisingly, Stacey had only slagged Ronnie off twice, and even then she had apologised at once. Danielle was impressed at the effort Stacey was making, and she found it amusing the amount of times she had seen Stacey clench her teeth to stop herself mouthing off.

As Danielle rose out of bed she could hear Stacey singing away in the shower. Her head didn't feel as bad as she thought it would so she decided to head downstairs. As she went to drop her feet, they hit something heavy. "Ouch!" Danielle squirmed in pain but it was quickly forgotten as she realised what was down there. If Stacey found out Danielle had packed her belongings last night, she would flip, and she would have every right to. This was the perfect opportunity to unpack before Stacey could see how selfish Danielle had been.

She rushed out of bed, flung open her side of the wardrobe, and practically threw all her clothes back in. Next, she headed for her bed-side cabinet and threw all the random junk which would normally reside there.

She heard footsteps on the landing and flung the bag under the bed again just as Stacey walked in.

"Alright Dan, what you doing up, thought you were gonna have – and I quote – 'the worst hang over ever in the history of forever?'" She laughed out at Danielle's drunken comment before turning around to face her roommate. Stacey noticed her pale face, she could always read that nervous guilty look on Danielle but for once, she decided not to ask about it.

"Yeah, um, you know, just couldn't really sleep with everything that's going on. I'm not sure if I should ring Ronnie, you know, 'coz it's early and I don't wanna sound desperate or anything." Danielle looked frantically for advice from Stacey.

"Dan, if you wanna speak to her then do it. You're too worried about making a good impression. Everyone's gonna find out sooner-or-later, you're a wardrobe hogging, loud snoring dosey cow, they'll just have to face up to it."

Stacey threw a pillow over to Danielle who threw it straight back, although much harder. "I thought you said you would 'input constructive advice' eh?" Danielle flicked Stacey's head before entering the bathroom to brush her teeth. She wondered if Ronnie would still want to meet up, or if she had decided that it was best if Danielle stayed away. She could accept the fact that their relationship would need work, or the fact that there might not even be a relationship, but what she could really do without was the uncertainty.

"What was all that about then, I paid over a fiver for that cocktail?"

"Oh nan just leave it out yea, the last thing Dan needs is you having a go. You know how nervous she gets when your gob gets going." Stacey had insisted Danielle have the day off, for her own sanity if nothing else.

"Well love if you need anything, I'll be here till lunch time." Charlie gave his niece an encouraging smile. He was always the one who kept his nose out, yet was always the most supportive.

"Aint you got that airport run in the afternoon?" Mo was now flicking through 'Fat Elvis's' 'typed stock list', whilst Stacey made two cups of tea.

"Yeah but it's in the afternoon, you know, after lunch." He elongated the word 'after' whilst shaking his head. "Here, should Elvis be keeping computer files like that? You know, with the type of gear he gets", Charlie peered over to the papers in Mo's hand.

"And what's wrong with his gear? Our business dealings what keep this house going I'll have you know", she replied with a disapproving look.

Stacey headed upstairs with the teas. She looked back into the kitchen as she ascended each step. At least there was some sign of normality around here, she thought.

**A/N: Short I know, but I'm trying my best to update every so often. PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Don't Dare Call Me Auntie!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, and again, this chapter explores more feelings and how Dani feels about Ronnie. **

"Ron are you done charging your phone", Roxy shouted out of the kitchen whilst unplugging the phone.

Ronnie came running in, "Oi put it back, I'm expecting a call" Ronnie pounced at the charger forcing it back into the phone

"Well it said battery full, god, what's wrong with you?"

"Danielle promised me she would call, and I don't want the battery to die."

"Ah, right, look Ron, she'll call okay. She's probably got caught up on the stall; it's their busiest time of day." Roxy looked up to her sister. She couldn't believe the accusations she had thrown in relation to their father the previous night, but after Phil and Ronnie had explained everything, it seemed so obvious. She was furious at how her father had wormed his way in. If only she had listened to what Ronnie had been saying all along. The women who had practically raised her, the women who would have sacrificed anything for her sister, and the way Roxy had returned this life long commitment…

"Yeah I know, I'm being stupid", she sat down and invited Roxy to do the same. "It's just everything's out of my control. I can't make her do anything, and even though I tried to explain everything last night… Well, if I were her, I wouldn't believe me either. How can I even try to explain what happened with Dad all those years ago?" Ronnie starred at the screen of her phone. She pressed a key to activate the back light and a picture of her niece beamed back at her.

"Look, she's had first hand experience of what Dad's like, she's giving it a chance aint she, you gotta give it time Ron. Wow, I feel so old, I have a niece. She best not be calling me aunty or nothing yeah." Roxy nudge her sister who smiled up at her

"Don't think any of that will be happening anytime soon", she said disappointedly as she got up to leave. As she passed the threshold out of the kitchen, the phone started to vibrate in her hand. Ronnie hit the answer button before throwing the phone to her ear.

"Danielle, how are you sweetheart?" Ronnie held her breath as she waited for an answer.

"Um… yeah fine thanks, just a bit hung over. I was wondering when you're free for lunch, you know, if you're still up for it?"

"Yeah of course I am. I've left the club to Jack today so I'll be free the whole day. When can you get off the stall?" Ronnie paced the landing as she spoke to her daughter.

"Hmm, that's funny; I've left Stacey out on her own today as well. Okay, how about we meet in the café at say one?"

Ronnie couldn't believe it, "Yeah that sound great!"

"Okay, I'll see you there. Bye Ronnie.

"Bu-bye sweetheart", Ronnie hung up the phone. Her excitement soon turned to worry at how Danielle would cope in the café. If she knew Walford, then the events of last night would be on every ones tongue.

As Danielle hung up, she felt pleased that they were making progress. Ronnie had seemed very eager about their lunch date, but Danielle's excitement was opposed by the prospect of having to enter the café at the busiest time. She knew she would have to face up to the stares and whispers at one stage, but she didn't want it to be in front of Ronnie. Talk about giving a good impression, she felt like she was going through the whole job interview for the club all over again, but the difference here was, Ronnie was equally – if not more – nervous about the process. Danielle couldn't help but take joy in the fact that Ronnie was so vulnerable, so nervous around her. After seven months of it being the other way around, Danielle now held that power. It would be so easy for her to crush Ronnie, cause the same pain she was feeling, and show her how it felt to be rejected. But would Ronnie even care? Could she actually experience such pain at the thought of rejection? Ronnie had put on a good act last night, really convinced Danielle that Ronnie regretted ever giving her up. Archie had manipulated Danielle so well, and she had spent the whole of last night thinking if Ronnie was doing the same. After all, at the abortion clinic, Ronnie had openly said how regretful she was. Were those her true feelings? Was Ronnie's apology for those comments enough? All Danielle knew was she had to figure out what she wanted, and she had to do it fast. She could put her feelings, self respect and dignity on the line, and trust Ronnie. On the other hand, she could save herself all that heartache, humiliation and guilt by just avoiding Ronnie. What if this was all just a sick game to her?

Danielle decided to meet Ronnie for lunch and make her decision after. The prospect of meeting this woman still excited her more than ever. She had agreed to give Ronnie a chance, and the only way she could let these thoughts rest was to ask Ronnie herself. She only hoped Ronne wouldn't flip at being asked such questions all over again.

**Someone has a lunch date next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. Something Vile

**A/N: Lol, I know the café got burnt down, but knowing Ian Beale, he'll somehow make sure business is running again the next day. (I bet he'll never go on holiday ever again)!**

Danielle was patiently waiting in the café for Ronnie. She gave her phone a double tap, which responded by vibrating into life and displaying the time. 1:10pm. Maybe Ronnie was having second thoughts. The least she could do was let Danielle know. Danielle decided to get a coffee whilst waiting. Twenty minutes was all Ronnie had to prove she meant what she said last night. Danielle was not prepared to let Ronnie hurt her like this, it wasn't fair.

"Danielle!" A flustered looking Ronnie barged into the building. Her voice was much louder than she had intended but was so relieved that Danielle had not left. "I'm so sorry, Ben's not well at all, he's been throwing up and everything, and then Amy started crying, Phil's at the Arches, and…"

Danielle couldn't help but giggle at Ronnie's need to explain. "Ronnie will you calm down? It's fine." She turned around to face the counter, "Jane can you make that two please?" Jane smiled over in acknowledgement. Danielle was surprised that everyone was acting quite normally towards her. Sure, she got the odd stares on her way over, but it was much easier to avoid them then she thought. No one had actually questioned her on last night, and she hoped the inevitable wouldn't come.

"Right, what shall we have for lunch? I fancy a cheese and onion sandwich, my favourite." Danielle hid behind the menu, glancing over it. She was being a little reserved; trying her best to act like this was an ordinary lunch with a friend.

Ronnie was a little taken-aback. She was mentally absorbing everything about Danielle. How she handled herself, how she mentioned her favourite sandwich, how she seemed to find this lunch time as any other. To Ronnie, this was one of the most important moments in her life; she wanted to make a good impression to Danielle. It was an interview for the job of a life time ~ nerve-racking as hell ~ but Ronnie's dream job. To be a mother.

An awkward silence had fallen as both women were deep in thought. Ronnie had removed her jacket and neatly placed it behind her chair. She was deep in thought about her past encounters with Danielle, but she stopped as she soon realised that most of them involved her rejecting her daughter. Ronnie felt physically sick, all the pain she rooted, all the words she had stringed together... She had spent all of last night thinking it over, but now she had to focus on today, a new beginning, a life time of correcting her mistakes. Her daughter's favourite sandwich was cheese and onion? Argg, that's vial. Ronnie hated that combination. She looked up to Danielle who was still reading the menu and smiled at her deep concentration. She wanted to retain every detail, every feeling, but it was so overwhelming. She was having lunch with her daughter; it was all so unreal.

"Yeah, I think I'll have the same." Ronnie smiled just as Danielle looked up. Who knew, maybe she would grow to like that flavour.

**A/N: Next chapter already written. They were meant to be one, but it was nearly 3000 words, so I thought I'd make this the shorter one, and have the next one really long, how about that??**


	16. Bracing For Impact

**A/N: ARGGGGG EXAMS!!! Anyway, here's the longer chapter as promised, continues directly from the last chapter. I was considering splitting this chapter as well, but thought that was harsh, ****I hope people are still interested in this story, I know there has been a lack of updates, but bare with me please.**

Thirty minutes later, the ladies had finished their lunch. Danielle had tried to make small talk just as much as Ronnie had, but it was proving to be more difficult than either had imagined.

"Ronnie, are you okay? You've hardly touched your sandwich." Danielle's mind was racing at the idea that Ronnie didn't really want to be here. Danielle had tried her best. She wanted to seem confident, smart, and proper. A person Ronnie could relate to, a person who deserved the time of day. But it was hard. Ronnie was quite distant, and it was difficult for people to really get close.

"What? Me? I'm great, just not very hungry" Cheese and onion hadn't changed at all since the last time Ronnie had tried it. As a way of confirming she was okay to Danielle, she took another sip of her coffee.

"Danielle, I was thinking, you know about us spending time together, well, it's completely up to you, but I remember you saying you were job hunting, and well… we're in need of staff at the club right now. I just thought it would be a great way to be together." Ronnie trailed off looking hopeful towards the young woman before her

"Working at the club?" she huffed at the idea, "But I have no experience, and I mean we tried that before remember?" Danielle looked down into her coffee mug "That interview went horribly, I acted so immaturely when and I screamed at you..." Danielle's face changed to horror as more memories of Ronnie washed through her. She remembered how Ronnie had though it best if Danielle went back to Telford. Was that what she wanted now?

Ronnie tried to point out the positives in hope that Danielle would at least consider the proposal. "I know, but you said you're a quick learner remember? We all have to start at the beginning and I was really impressed at your interview, you stood your ground." Ronnie ended in hope that Danielle would listen. She knew she couldn't push the idea if Danielle didn't want it. "I mean I would pay you of course, I'm not just trying to take advantage, that's the last thing I want you to think. It's just it would mean we could see so much more of each other." Ronnie's foremost fear was that she wouldn't see Danielle ever again after today. What if Ronnie wasn't good enough, or said the wrong thing? She needed to be assured.

Danielle tilted her head to her left, placed a sarcastic look on her face and looked Ronnie in the eye.

Ronnie let out a whisper of a smile. "Okay fine, maybe you shouldn't yell at your interviewer and then storm out," She laughed out a little, "but it's worth a try surely, right?"

Danielle considered Ronnie's proposal. It seemed perfect; earning money – which she desperately needed – and spending time with the one person she wanted to get to know.

"Well, I really could use the extra cash, and it's a great way to… um… see more of each other." Danielle's previous fears of Ronnie playing a game returned. The way she tried to convince people, it resembled the way Archie had talked to her. How his way seemed so perfect, easy, and sensible. She still wasn't convinced this was what Ronnie really wanted. She held her stare until Ronnie decided to say something.

"So you'll try it out? That's great; maybe we can pop down later yeah? I can show you around, it'd be perfect," Ronnie was so pleased. For the first time in her life, things seemed to be on the way up. Danielle was her beautiful little girl, they were making progress.

Danielle circled the rim of her mug. "Um… no," Ronnie's face fell; she looked on at Danielle for an explanation. "I want an interview first..." Danielle looked up at Ronnie. She wanted no favours; she needed Ronnie to accept her as Danielle Jones. At the moment, it seemed Ronnie was ecstatic to have found her daughter, but Danielle couldn't shake the memories of what Ronnie actually thought of her as a person, before the truth had been revealed. Surely – and as much as Ronnie may deny it – those thoughts Ronnie had couldn't just vanish could they? From past experiences, it was clear how Ronnie felt. Here was this pathetic, stupid, naïve little girl, incapable of looking after herself and yet getting herself pregnant. All Ronnie could see was her baby girl, but that was not good enough. Danielle was her own person, a woman and Ronnie would have to accept her for who she was. Danielle had to make sure that person was someone to be proud of, someone who earned the right to work at the club – and Danielle knew that didn't come easily.

"…And I want Jack to interview me." Danielle knew having Ronnie around would be all too hard. The fear of disappointing her would overpower all other thought. She knew Ronnie would be too soft, not give her the same interrogation others would receive. Danielle thought about how she really felt. She was sure this is how Ronnie would act; Ronnie would show too much care, maybe too much compassion, after all it was her idea, Ronnie was the one who wanted Danielle to work there. All Danielle was struggling with was Ronnie's intentions. Why Danielle? Was it a way to get close to this girl, and then to tear her down? Was Ronnie saddened at the woman her daughter had become? Was it even worth finding out? On the other hand, Ronnie's biased interview would mean she actually cared; she actually wanted to be close to Danielle, that she wanted all of this as much as Danielle had once wanted. Still wanted?

Ronnie watched on as Danielle thought. She felt hurt that she wanted an interview, but almost proud of the type of girl Danielle was. But why Jack?

"Well, if that's really what you want, but there really is no need. I mean, why Jack? I understand our last interview wasn't perfect but really there's no need for an interview at all darling." Ronnie raised her hand. All she wanted to do was take hold of Danielle's cheek and lift her face so that she could look her daughter in the eye.

Everything suddenly went into slow motion for Danielle. All she could see was Ronnie's upset face, and then her arm rising, reaching out directly for Danielle, her long fingers closing in on her, curling as they approached red finger-nails sharp as cat-claws. Danielle flinched back as Ronnie's cupped hand approached. Her chair screeched as she leant back into it, moving her scrunched up face out of the way, bracing for impact.

Ronnie stared on open mouthed. She held her hand in mid air for a few seconds before slowly retrieving and placing it in on her knee. Thoughts spun around in her head, her heart beat increasingly faster. She felt her throat dry up, tears in her eyes.

Danielle quickly composed herself in hope Ronnie hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. "I'm sorry…"

Ronnie interrupted knowing exactly what had happened. "You thought….You thought I was going to hit you didn't you?" Ronnie's voice was identical to the cold, stern careless one she had established over the last twenty years. She never intended to sound like that, but the shock had meant she spoke before she thought, this tone was so natural. At the time Danielle needed the most reassurance, Ronnie had spoken so coldly. She had to say something, she had to comfort Danielle, undo the damage which her previous tone may have inflicted on an already cracked relationship, but what words could she possible utter. The one girl she craved, loved so much it hurt, would do anything to protect her and it was Ronnie who was a danger in her eyes. What words could be spoken?

"No, it's me that's sorry," her voice barely above a whisper.

"Sorry for what?" Danielle wasn't quite sure what Ronnie wanted to apologise for. There were so many memories spinning around, so much pain.

"Everything. I've been so cruel to you, I will never forgive myself. The last thing I would do to you is hurt you again. It's unthinkable." Ronnie was adamant not to cry. She had to be strong; their relationship was meant to be on the way up…

Danielle drastically changed the topic. She felt a little guilty, but more than that she felt stupid. She had failed at portraying the strong character she supposedly was. Now Ronnie probably thought she was just a silly little girl, nothing like the creditable Veronica Mitchell. Maybe Ronnie was pleased at the affect she had on Danielle, was her guilt actually for real? Perhaps Ronnie was actually sorry, but it meant so little. "So this interview with Jack, you'll let me know yeah?" The atmosphere between the two had changed rapidly. Ronnie couldn't bear to look Danielle in the eyes, and Danielle was trying to carry on as if nothing had happened.

"I've enjoyed this. We should do this again." She tried to lighten the mood, she was making the effort, but would Ronnie appreciate that?

The threat of tears falling was now fading away from Ronnie. "Yeah, it's been brilliant. We can do this all the time when you're at RnR's."

"That'd be nice. Well, that's if I get to RnR's, still got to impress Jack remember?" She stole a glance at Ronnie just as Ronnie looked up to Danielle and smiled

"I want to be treated like any other interviewee," She then lowered her voice as well as her head and fiddled with her sleeve, "You owe me that much."

Ronnie let out a sigh as she replied "Look, I'll let Jack know that you want an interview with him okay. He'll want to know if it's okay with me, I mean you know, after last night…"

"Yeah… Just let me know if he agrees." Danielle raised her head to meet Ronnie's eyes, she felt a little more comfortable with Ronnie, but was still aware of how exposed she was making herself to her.

Both women had finished their lunch minutes ago, but they sat there, just talking about everything, anything.

"Danielle, you do know I would never hurt you. Ever," Ronnie was looking into Danielle's eyes, trying to look as sincere as possible. She had wanted to take Danielle's hand, but was afraid to do so.

Danielle watched Ronnie's face. She wanted it to stop. She wanted Ronnie to stop bringing it up, pushing her to believe something when no proof was yet available. Could she possibly risk getting hurt ever again? Physically or emotionally, Ronnie had done both. Regardless of if you have given birth to that person or not, no normal person forces others onto the street in such a manner. The way she had been flung out of Ronnie's flat only months ago was fresh on her mind. Why was Ronnie adamant to bring up all these horrible memories? Every time Danielle tried her best to forget, Ronnie mentioned something, someone, and they all came flooding back. Ronnie was hurting her, and she couldn't even see it,

"Ronnie lets not talk about the past. It's… I just want to try and forget, isn't that what you want?"

Ronnie jumped at what Danielle had said. "That is exactly what I want. All I want to make clear is that I can't change the past, but what I've done… If you ever want to talk, or... I don't know maybe tell me how your feeling, I'll understand okay?"

Danielle nodded. She feared trying to speak would reveal how dry her throat had become.

"Right well, lunch is on me" Ronnie stood up and approached the counter. After paying, she and Danielle left the café.

Outside, Ronnie could feel eyes on her. She was walking with Danielle by her side, this was sure to be the latest gossip to hit the square, it took everything she had to stay calm as Gary and Minty approached them from the opposite direction.

"Well well, you alright there Danielle?" Gary smiled over in addition to noticing Ronnie's killer stare.

Danielle looked completely lost, her eyes widened, her hands fidgeted, "ah…Yes thanks, and you?"

Garry nodded in response as him and Minty passed. As soon as they thought they were out of ear-shot, hushed tones could be heard, sniggering, laughter. Ronnie just increased her pace until she saw Danielle back home. Once they had said there goodbyes, Ronnie decided to go find Jack and explain why she wanted Danielle to work at the club. The next time she saw her daughter would not be a minute to soon.

**A/N: Anyone remember Dani's last interview?? Hmm… I just watched it back on Utube, gave me a few ideas…**

**An interview from HELL / HEAVEN next, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Where's The Ice Queen When You Need Her?

**A/N: In my story, Dani has never worked at the club, but she did have the interview with Ronnie!!!**

**This is for the people who never fail to review after reading!**

**ALL FEEDBACK WELCOME! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!**

"Ronnie, will you chill out? You're not meant to be the nervous one here!" Jack watched Ronnie pace up and down the office. She looked up to him as he spoke, sighed and then sat down in her leather office chair.

"I am not nervous. Just remember what we agreed yeah," Ronnie looked up to him sternly. He nodded in agreement but she wasn't satisfied. She held her stare until he looked away, "Yes you've told me a hundred times, give it a rest." Jack looked out the circular glass window, "She's cutting it a bit fine isn't she?" He arched his neck further up but all he could see was Dawn putting change into the tills.

"She's got plenty of time, I hate it when they come in to early, and you don't know what to do with them." Jack couldn't tell if Ronnie was being her usual cold self, or if she was purely terrified. By 'they', he assumed she meant the interviewees.

Danielle practically threw herself down the stairs. She pushed her hair back and composed herself before turning the corner and entering the club. Dawn looked up to see a very professional, well presented looking Danielle, although her facial expression told a different story. She was in fact completely shaken. "Hiya, wow you look smart," she gave a warm smile over to the young girl

Danielle blushed slightly, "Thanks, I hope it's not too much. I couldn't really decide and then I saw the time and practically ran here."

A hint of jealousy and resentment fell upon Dawn. Gary had mentioned how friendly the pair seemed. Ronnie Mitchell's new best buddy comes for a job interview at the club, surely it's hers right? Where did that put Dawn? It's not like the club needed new staff. Only weeks ago there had been rumours about people being made redundant, and here's Ronnie giving out work to inexperienced teens! What about the rest of the people that actually had to put the effort into getting this job?

Dawn tried her best to push these thoughts to the back of her head. Who was she to judge? She had first hand experience at this whole process, and at such a young age, she knew how ruthlessly the bank could dry up.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. You're going to be fine, believe me, Jack's a softie really." She tried her best to reassure the girl. The jealousy was now replaced with sympathy after one look at Danielle's petrified expression.

Danielle smiled up at her and sighed. "It's just… this sounds stupid, but this job would mean a lot to me, not just money-wise but…well…" She struggled to find the right words. She soon realised that she herself had not actually thought about what this job would mean for her, for Ronnie, for her bank!

"When I came here for my interview, it was mainly Ro..."

The office door flung open, "Danielle, you can come in," Jack gave her a soft smile whilst holding the door open. Danielle's mind had started gyrating at the sound of Ronnie's initial syllables. Was this what she really wanted? 'Too late now,' she thought as she walked towards Jack. She turned to Dawn to thank her, who returned a smile and a thumbs-up.

She walked in as Jack continued to hold the door, "Thanks," Her voice was husky and she hadn't noticed how dry her throat had become. As she went to clear her gullet, A formally dressed blonde woman caught her eye and she nearly chocked. Ronnie was sat in her chair with a bunch of papers before her. Danielle looked at her blankly, but her shock seeped through.

Jack was oblivious to the whole situation here as he walked over to his chair beside Ronnie. "Take a seat Danielle, make yourself comfortable, we're just going to have a friendly chat so there's no need to feel nervous…"

Ronnie straightened up before interrupting her partner. "I'm just here to observe, Jack's previous line of work means he's much better at this than me."

Ronnie's tone was soft, but very quiet. She was the complete opposite compared to Danielle's previous interviewer a few months back. Danielle responded with a simple nod, she mentally cursed herself for not making it clear to Ronnie that when she requested Jack to be her interviewer, she implied for Ronnie to be out of the scene. It was too late now, but Danielle could feel the nerves rising. She tried to remember the three golden rules she had learnt at school about interviews: Keep your back straight, keep eye contact and don't waffle. Piece of cake. Danielle jumped as a male voice filled the air.

"So Danielle, tell me a little bit about yourself," Jack relaxed a little into his chair and smiled at the candidate.

Danielle had expected this question and had promised herself she would avoid the topic of movies.

"Well, I…."

She looked over to Ronnie who beamed back encouragingly.

Danielle remembered golden rule number two and diverted her attention back to Jack. "I'm a people's person really. I umm… love… well, I…I love people I guess," she released a nervous smile and buried her neck into her shoulders. That was officially the stupidest sentence she had ever spoken.

"Right," Jack quickly looked down but Danielle was sure he was smiling. "Well looking at your CV we have on file, you recently moved from Telford. Lovely town, and a very ambitious move coming into London, tell me what made you want to come to the east." Jack looked up from the piece of paper on his desk and smiled once again to Danielle.

Ronnie gulped, She could have strangled Jack right then, but instead she looked busy pretending to scribble things down with her broken pencil.

Danielle once again had to tear her eyes away from Ronnie. "Well, I was looking for someone…" She started fiddling with her hands. "Anyone really, you know, go out into the real world, meet new people, to find myself." She was desperate to see Ronnie's facial response, it would answer so many questions, but she didn't dare break eye contact with Jack.

"Well Danielle I see you have very little experience in this field…" He waited for Danielle to respond, but in the meantime had received a high-heel kick from Ronnie. Pain shot through his leg, but he remained convincingly composed.

"I know," she straightened her back and placed her hands on her laps, "but I pick things up really quickly, like I said earlier, I communicate well with people from all walks of life, and I make friends really easily." Danielle decided to stop in fear of seeming to forceful to explain the lack of experience, which would make it seem like a huge problem.

Jack placed his hands on the desk as he looked Danielle seriously in the eye, "okay, I'm going to give you some figures: Three sixty, seven ninety, two ninety six, give me the total ple…" His face cringed as he bent down to place a hand below his knee. Those heels he had bought Ronnie last Christmas… Mental note: Ask Dawn to bring in some ice soon! Jack unruffled himself immediately and shot a look over to Ronnie.

Danielle had been distracted by Jack's body language. Had he dropped something? Was that two ninety or one ninety?

"Umm… Fourteen Forty?" she asked unsurely. Ronnie's intimidating voice from her first interview flooded her mind. She repeated her self, although this time more confidently. "That's Fourteen Forty," she smiled over to Jack who beamed back at her. He put on his best sarcastic tone, raised his voice as if talking to a child and turned to face his partner, "That is defiantly one of our fastest responses isn't it Ronnie?" Ronnie shot him a dirty look, but replied in the same manner, raising her voice a little in pitch.

"Why yes Jack, I believe it is," She decided to ignore Jacks stupidity and smiled over at Danielle.

Jack turned to face the candidate as he placed a sheet of paper in front of him, covering Danielle's CV.

"How you would describe your strengths and weaknesses Danielle." He bowed his head and scribbled something down.

"um… Well I work excellently under pressure, I always put One-Hundred percent into anything I do, I work hard and I'm extremely reliable." Danielle stuttered slightly as she thought what to say. To her dismay, she soon noticed she sounded as if she were making a list. She decided to move onto describing a weakness, which Stacey had helped her put together. "My biggest weakness would be being a perfectionist. I'm not satisfied until I know that something is purely completed, and I need to learn to accept that sometimes things are best left as they are." She ended nervously as she noticed how she was looking into Ronnie's widened eyes. 'Golden rule number two!' She quickly looked back at Jack, who was busy scribbling away.

Ronnie was bowled over, but extremely pleased. That was - as Jack would describe – almost a model answer.

As Jack looked back up, he grinned, "Well we could defiantly use a perfectionist around here."

Danielle smiled shyly, the thought that Ronnie could soon be her boss popped into her head. Ronnie would have yet even more control over Danielle's life, one wrong move gave Ronnie the potential to treat Danielle like some filth on the back of her shoe.

"Tell me what you expect to get from working here," Jack sent another smile her way as he finished. This put Danielle's nerves at ease. She wasn't really sure what she wanted from this job, after all her priorities concerning this job differed from other candidates.

"Well like I've said, I'm here to find myself. Working at RnR's would allow me to meet new people, gain valuable experience at such a creditable location, but most importantly…" Her eyes instinctively met Ronnie's. She froze mid sentence, causing Jack to look up from his notes. He observed Danielle's stare at Ronnie, but it was hard to tell what she was thinking. Just as he went to break the silence, Ronnie quietly spoke after clearing her throat as a sign of breaking the awkwardness, "Well, I think that's everything. Danielle, do you have any questions?"

Danielle shook her head, looked down to her busy hands, and then back to Ronnie. "No, that's fine thanks." Her confidence melted away as soon as she had met Ronnie's eyes. Ronnie broke through her with so little effort.

"Well, I think you're the per…" Jack raised his voice over hers as he interrupted.

"Well if in the meantime any questions crop up, don't hesitate to contact me. I'll be in touch soon Danielle, thank you for coming." He rose from his seat to see Danielle out, leaving Ronnie hanging mid sentence. Should she see Danielle out? Maybe Danielle needed to be left alone right now? She had to do something, what if Danielle was expecting her to say something…

"Uh Danielle, I'll call you later yeah?" She was relieved to see her daughter turn around, smile and gave a quick nod.


	18. Firing Mood Tonight

**A/N: Well done Lee, here's the extra chapter I promised. People please, I'm trying to update as often as I can, so please REVIEW! (Again, spelling mistakes are on purpose as it's the east-end way of talking, lol).**

"What the bloody hell was that all about!? You scared the living day-lights out of her!" Ronnie was ranting on at Jack an hour later. It had taken an immense effort not to wring his neck in, although he still seemed to think his performance was quite good.

"Ronnie the girl's not stupid! You said she wanted to be treated fairly, so that's what I tried to do. Do you think you telling her she's the perfect candidate before handing the job on a silver platter five minutes later is really gonna help?" Jack huffed as he sat down on the sofa. They both remained silent for a while. Ronnie couldn't believe how easily Jack was taking this. He had almost ruined their chances by bringing up memories from Danielle's previous interview.

"I just wanted you to go easy on her a little, that's all." Ronnie's voice softened, but she didn't know why.

"I know, and I understand why you want Danielle to work here, but let's face it Ronnie, at the end of the day, we are businesses partners, and I really don't think I can offer the job to Danielle." He sighed as he prepared himself for the aftermath of his comment.

"Well, how did you get on" Mo was busy sorting out the new 'stock' which had been 'delivered' earlier.

_____________________________________________________________________

"umm... Well Jack said he would be in touch. I answered most of his questions well, but I wasn't expecting Ronnie to be there…" Danielle played back the events of the last two hours in her head

"hmm…"Mo had clearly stopped listening some time ago as she looked through a bunch of boxes which seemed to be empty. "Can you believe that plonker's only gone an' nicked the chargers? How I'm I meant to flog these without the chargers?" Mo stared at Danielle expectantly whilst holding up the boxes. Clearly Danielle's interview was no longer the topic of conversation, so she

decided to go find Stacey on the stall, who was more likely to show an interest.

____________________________________________________________________

"The perfect opportunity to really get to know my daughter and you can't accept

it. Why's that Jack? You can't see your own children so can't bear to let me see mine?" Ronnie regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Her cold army which had been dormant for the best part of a week, had risen, but it was only to defend Danielle, the only person who really mattered.

Jack's temper was rising, he was trying his best to understand Ronnie's point of view, "Ronnie, that's out of order." He stepped forward towards Ronnie but she moved a few paces back. She knew she had been wrong. After all, she more than anyone knew what it was like not to be able to see your own flesh-and-blood, although, she had no intention of apologising.

"She learns really quickly, Dawn and I will train her, it's not going to be a problem, why can't you see that?" Ronnie didn't like her pleading tone towards Jack. He had no right to refuse her this opportunity.

"You and Dawn? Only this morning we were considering letting Dawn go." Jack paced the office with his hand on his forehead.

"She's our head bar girl, our best bar girl" Ronnie couldn't believe how stubborn Jack was bring.

"Don't you think I know that Ronnie? Does that not show how much trouble we're actually in? The kinda salary you wanna pay Danielle, we'll be selling this place in a week."

"Oh for god sake I was just talking figures, why do you always take things so seriously? Actually talking figures, was it not you who claimed Danielle gave one of the fastest responses?" Ronnie looked up at him expectantly. She was going to fight this battle and win.

"Well why were you worried when I asked her to add up some figures? I have the bruise to prove it!" At the mention of Ronnie's painful blast, he stood from his office chair and placed another block of ice above his ankle.

"I… It's just I thought it'd bring up memories for her, that's all." Her voice had lowered in volume as she bowed her head in shame as she relived those painful months. "You said it yourself Jack, she was the fastest."

"Yeah Ron, but she got it wrong" Jack spoke softly to Ronnie. It hurt to see how much she wanted this. For once, she was letting her heart rule her head- something he never expected from Ronnie Mitchell. He had to show her the situation in a different light.

"What? What do you mean she got it wrong? The figure? No, I calculated it myself…" Jack pulled out the sheet he had written on earlier and showed it to Ronnie.

"You must've written it down wrong…"

"Ronnie…" He glanced to the floor,

"Okay, so she got the figure wrong! So what? She was nervous; she made a slip by a couple of pence. Can't blame her the way you looked so intimidating, looking at her like a wild tiger!" Ronnie was angry at Jack. So she got her numbers mixed up, could he not see how perfect she was for the job? Danielle was perfect…

"Me? I consider myself to be the nice one. You're the one with the nasty tendency to trick them with a fake figure even when they're right!" Jack stopped pacing the room and stared at a distressed Ronnie. For a moment, he felt sorry for her. She didn't look to well, and it was obvious she hadn't slept in days.

Ronnie remembered how worried Danielle had looked when Ronnie had interviewed her. Her stomach dropped and for a moment she thought she was going to throw up.

"You know what Jack? I don't need you! We don't need you! It's no wonder we're going bust, you know it wouldn't hurt you to actually put some hours into the club,"

Ronnie barged out the office.

"Oh Ronnie could we talk…" Dawn's voice faded out as she realised Ronnie was in no mood to talk.

"Not now Dawn! Go talk to Jack, but be careful, he's in the firing mood tonight!" Ronnie snapped her response to dawn whilst storming up the stairs, who looked back terrified. That certainly had not put her concerns at rest!

**A/N: Well well, Jack's not having any of it. Well ACCORDING TO DANI'S INTERVIEW, would you hire her if you were in Jack's shoes (And your business was in trouble)???**


	19. Watch Where You're going, You Stupid Cow

**A/N: Shortish Chapter, sorry, but I promise more chapters coming this week, (hopefully one-a-day) and some interactions with some unlikely characters.**

**Some Stacey / Dani interaction here, there relationship has so many layers, it's really fun to write. Btw, for the people who still haven't figured out the 'mistake' in the interview, check out Lee's review.**

**I wonder where Archie's gone. Janine seems to be in a hurry as well…  
**

"Not many employers would give their staff a day off so they could attend a job interview you know?" Stacey smiled over to Daniele who was slowly approaching.

"Yeah 'coz you've really been rushed off your feet," Danielle was about to cross the road but quickly stepped back as a speeding bicycle nearly knocked her over.

"Oi Watch where you're going you stupid cow! Stacey shouted after Janine, but decided to leave it when she saw Danielle's expression. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, do you always have to cause such a scene?" Danielle lowered her voice as she reached the stall with two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Ah you should know by now Dan, it's the Slater style innit," she patted Danielle's head like a mother would to a child. "Anyway, how you get on?"

"Umm… I dunno really, I was mega nervous at first, but I think after trying to ignore Ronnie, I put my points across well," She blew steam away from her coffee as she bought the plastic cup to her mouth.

Stacey finished hanging up the last of the summer tops which had just arrived and took the lid off her cup. "Well, that's it then Dan; we'll be getting free drinks in no time right?"

Danielle rolled her eyes at her best friend. Stacey always knew what to say. She knew that as long as she had Stacey, she could get through anything,

"Wait, you said Ronnie was there? I thought Jack was going to interview you?" Stacey looked puzzled as she turned to Danielle,

"Yeah, but according to Ronnie, she was observing Jack's superior interviewing skills." Danielle raised her free arm to mimic quotation marks as she took another nip of her steaming coffee.

"Ah, you mean she was spying on you," Stacey replied.

"Well, I think she thought I would feel more comfortable, it's clear she wants me to work there. You should 'av seen her Stace, she kept smiling over, almost willing me to do well. I saw the Ronnie I've been telling you about, she's different…" Danielle's eyes were fixed on the rail to Stacey's right, obviously deep in thought.

Stacey wasn't to sure what to say. She didn't want to seem cold towards Ronnie, but she didn't like the fact Danielle thought so highly of her either. "Seems to me like you saw a lot of Ronnie today, what 'bout Jack? I know exactly where my eyes would've bee. What became of golden rule number two then?"

Daniele grinned, "It went out the flaming window, that's what."

The girls were silent as they drank their coffee. Stacey had rejoined Danielle after convincing an elderly woman that her granddaughter would love the purple-striped-low-cut top she had shown an interest in earlier.

"Stace, you're alright with all this aren't you?" Danielle carried that ever so nervous face which exposed her vulnerability. "I mean, I'm not ditching you or anything, I'd still work with you on the stall and we can still go on night outs…"

"Dan, if it's really what you want, then I ain't gonna stop you am I? I'm just worried for you, that's all. You have so many dreams, you sometimes go on 'bout what you and Ronnie are gonna do without even realising your talking. I just hope that Ronnie Mitchell will fulfil them all," she ended caringly to show she had Danielle's best interest at heart. Her family had been exposed to the Mitchell's true colours, and she also knew how naive Danielle was. It was like throwing a dog into a circle of hungry wolves; they may like you at first, but it's only a matter of time before they turn…

_the speed of light…_

**A/N: Guys I really appreciate constructive reviews, so please take the time to do so, 'coz it only takes a fraction of the time it takes to write these chapters…**

**I hope this chapter will push my review past the 100 mark!**

**Thanks, hope people are still liking this, and btw it will live up to it's title**


	20. If Only Danielle had Screamed Earlier

**A/N: A record breaking low of only 3 reviews for my last chapter! Very disappointing. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Does Danielle get her 'dream job'? btw, my longest chapter EVER! 3 times longer than usual to make up for lack of updates recently. (That is if ppl are still reading this of course)!**

"Oh Stace get that please," Danielle was sat in the Slater living room flicking through countless TV channels. Three hundred of them and nothing's on…

"Dan get off your ass will ya, I'm making the teas here. I can't believe mum's left her keys at home again," Stacey howled out of the kitchen, which made Danielle lift herself from her cosy position on the sofa. She muttered to herself annoyingly as she approached the front door "That bloody door bell's a nightmare…" She rubbed her eyes as she pulled the front door towards her. "Jean I think someone…" Danielle's face changed to one of surprise, "Ronnie, what are you doing here?" Danielle suddenly became a little defensive, but this was suppressed by her dominating nervous composure.

That was not the reaction Ronnie had been expecting, but on the other hand, it could have been a lot worse. "Well I came here to see how you were really; I mean I know I said I'd call you but…" She trailed off as she realised there was another promise she had broken. She hadn't meant to, Ronnie had just wanted to see Danielle in person. A phone call seemed too distant; it wouldn't satisfy her craving to physically be with her daughter; a craving that had been living for almost twenty years.

Stacey was not going to be a happy bunny tonight. Danielle had promised her a quite night in with a DVD, "Well come in…" She was trying her best not to seem nervous, but Ronnie had a drastic affect on her. She soon noticed the state she was in with her messy hair and baggy hoodie. 'Shit I look crap', but these thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of her mind.

"Mum would you like some tea?" Stacey had assumed Jean had returned from her walk. She seemed not to realise that everyone here lived in the same house, there was no need to bellow as if attempting to gain attention from someone across the square.

"Uh… just go through, I'll be there in a sec." She smiled as she rushed Ronnie into the living room before dashing into the kitchen.

"Stace! It's Ronnie." Danielle hissed worriedly to Stacey, as if she held all the answers to what Danielle should do

"Oh… well? What you doing in here then? Go there and talk to her, maybe it's about RnR's."

"I don't think I want to. I mean, what if she says I wasn't good enough? Or what if she's come here to gloat? I made a fool out of my self in there Stace, I bet she's here to tell me what she really thinks, how ashamed she is that the girl she gave away grew up to become this…" She moved her arms down across her body referring to herself She was on the brink of breaking down,

"Oi, keep your voice down will ya, she'll here you!" Stacey approached her friend and placed her hand on Danielle's shoulder. "Your gonna have to talk to her Dan, just remember all those positives your always trying to get me to see? The different Ronnie you know lies within? Go talk to that Ronnie, yeah. I know you better than you think Dan, whatever happens; the thing you would regret most is if you turned her away now. Give her a chance to explain yeah? I can come with you if you want." Stacey rubbed Danielle's shoulder, which seemed to calm her down a little

"No, I need to do this by myself, although I don't think I'm gonna like what she's gotta say…"Danielle sighed as she lifted herself from the worktop.

"I tell ya, that woman's timing is atrocious. I was really looking forward to watching that film as well, and I've just finished making the teas. I swear if she wants one, she'll bliming have to come in and make it herself" Stacey pointed towards the closed door but kept her voice barely above a whisper. Her words had the result she had been hoping for. Danielle burst into her innocent giggle, "Right, well I'll be upstairs if you need me okay?" Stacey headed out of the door, closely followed by Danielle,

"Thanks Stace," she whispered. As soon as Stacey had disappeared, Danielle tried her best to flatten her hair and push back the messy parts. She sighed and walked into the living room.

"Sorry about that, I left the umm... thing…" She pointed to the door with her thumb. She had walked in looking confident, although still worried about her appearance. But that confidence has diminished as soon as she spoke before thinking and realised she didn't essentially have an excuse prepared, although Ronnie didn't really seem to care.

"You did quite well today Danielle." She looked up proudly at her daughters face. Ronnie had so many things to say before coming here and yet now, her mind had gone blank with Daniele's presence.

"Really? I was so nervous, and I know I said some of the most stupid things…" Her voice was shaky and dry.

Ronnie looked to the floor. How was she meant to do this, it was like releasing an already cracked sheet of glass only to see it shatter. "The thing is, Jack…"

She was interrupted as Danielle's nightmare returned. The room was filled with the painful ringing of the Slater doorbell.

"Sorry, that'll be Jean, she forgot her keys…" Danielle rose from the seat she had taken only moments ago. As she reached the stairs she could hear Stacey shuffling off the bed. "Don't worry Stace, I got it." Danielle turned around and opened the front door. "Jean, you really…" Her face fell to the floor as she stared at the second unexpected caller.

"Danielle, is this a bad time, it's just I was wondering if we could have a chat about your interview this morning," Jack was standing at the front door in his usual business suit. Danielle thought for a moment, was this a bad time? Ronnie was sat barely a few metres away. Maybe Jack and Ronnie had intended to meet up at the Slater's to reject Danielle in person. After all, they both ran the club.

"Uh no… sorry, come in" She had rudely left Jack hanging at the door for a moment to long.

As Jack entered, Danielle closed the door and led him to the living room.

"Ronnie…" Jack looked surprised as his businesses partner was sat on the armchair furthest from him. She looked equally surprised, and by Jack's tone of voice, Danielle gathered that this meeting had not been deliberate.

"What are you doing here?" Ronnie tried to remain calm, but her voice lived up to her signature tone: Icy.

Jack collected himself but decided to ignore her question, "Well, I'm glad you're here actually, now we can give Danielle the good news together." He smiled cheekily over to her, knowing she had no idea what he was talking about.

Ronnie starred on, with her annoyed expression. What the hell did Jack want now? If he was trying to get back into her good books, turning up at the Slaters just after she had was certainly not the way to do it.

Danielle was standing in the doorway behind Jack; clearly the pair had forgotten the she was there. Good news? What was all that about?

Danielle decided to make her presence acknowledged, "Um… can I get you guys anything? Tea, coffee, cold drink?" she now felt even more worried than before. Looking at Ronnie's face brought back numerous memories on how quickly she could change. A few minutes ago she had looked so kind, open, so…normal. However as soon as Jack had walked in, she became cold, almost defensive. Could you actually describe it as a defence mechanism? Maybe this is just how Ronnie is around people. Everyone saw her as a cold, bitchy character. Danielle had seen this side of Ronnie more times than she had liked, so why was Ronnie now trying to act differently towards Danielle? The fact Ronnie knew her true identity changed nothing in this respect. It couldn't reverse the damage already inflicted, so why try to cause more hurt by being someone your not?

Ronnie lifted her head to look at Danielle, "No thanks Danielle; I don't think Jack will be staying long." She spoke softly, a tone rarely heard from her. She then returned her gaze to Jack, looking on expectantly. It was obvious Ronnie wasn't on the best of terms with him.

The woman sat in front of him had made Jack feel quite awkward, so he decided to get to the point. "Right, well Danielle," He turned around to face the girl who stood leaning against the door, "I've had a look at my notes from the interview we had, and I can see you're a very keen, sensible young woman. You live close to the club, so you know most of the regulars already. My only concern is your lack of experience in this field, but…" He sighed, glanced up to Ronnie, whose eyes were now fixed on him, eager for him to finish his sentence. He wondered when he had last seen such a genuine smile of that magnitude slapped across Ronnie's face "…but, if you're willing to make the effort, I'm sure with some intensive training, you should be up to scratch in no time." He smiled over to Danielle, who had her mouth hanging open. "You mean… are you offering me the job?"

Ronnie rose to her feet and stepped forward, "Yes! Umm… yes he is! That is of course if you still want it." Ronnie hurriedly answered Danielle's question before Jack had the chance to answer himself, just in case he had implied something else.

Suddenly, it all started making sense to Danielle. Ronnie's fall out with Jack, Jack coming round when Ronnie was here. This was Ronnie's doing. There must be tonnes of people who Jack could have considered if the club really needed new staff, and after Danielle's weak interview, even she wouldn't have hired herself. Why had Jack decided she deserved a chance whereby others would have failed, why offer the job after a mere few hours? Had this all been planned?

"Are you sure, I mean, thanks but…" Danielle looked from Jack to Ronnie, and then back to Jack again, who was waiting for her to continue. "Thanks Jack, I won't let you down." Danielle wasn't really sure what to make of all this and she didn't want to say anything which may offend him.

He looked to Ronnie, whose phizog had transformed completely from the one intended for him a few minutes ago. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it." He winked at Ronnie before turning around to leave. Danielle walked out of the doorway to let him pass, but as she did so she walked towards the front door so that they were away from Ronnie.

"Jack, I really appreciate you giving me the chance to work at the club, and I really hope you don't take this the wrong way," She unconsciously fiddled with the cord of her hoodie, "But do you actually need me there, or is this just Ronnie's exploit?" Danielle looked over her shoulder to make sure Ronnie was out of audible range just as Jack replied.

"Look, I'm weary of applicants your age. There mostly big headed, arrogant freeloaders who are after free drinks and an easy time. You however, I know I can rely on, there's a sensible head on those shoulders, I mean you must be the first person wanting to work behind the bar that's actually bothered dressing like your attending an interview. You were a strong candidate before you even walked into that door; you just need to believe in yourself more, that's all." He patted her shoulder before opening the front door. "Oh, I nearly forgot, um… Ronnie should arrange days when you can come in and start learning some of the drinks, she and Dawn will probably be training you and so that way she delightfully lumbers me with all the paper work." He pointed over to the wall to which Ronnie sat on the opposite side. Danielle grinned "I'll also need you to fill in some forms, you know, just health and safety, data protection declarations general things like that. Oh and so we can formally discuss wages and things as well."

Danielle smiled over and thanked Jack. She knew working at the club would slowly reveal how her relationship with Ronnie could play out. She still had her doubts about Ronnie, especially after Jack hadn't actually answered her question. Nevertheless, she thanked Jack again and showed him out before going in to face Ronnie again.

"You blew him away you know. I'm so proud of you." Ronnie went to hug Danielle, who in return smiled as she let Ronnie embrace her. Ronnie soon backed away as she discovered Danielle was not hugging her back. It was more like two girlfriends giving a quick squeeze before they departed rather than a mother congratulating her daughter.

"Ronnie, there's something I needed to ask you," Danielle took the seat next to Ronnie's. "Your Dad…" She once again started fiddling with the dangling cords.

"He's not been here as he? I swear I'll…"

"No! It's just…It's been nearly four days since…you know, and I was wondering what had happened." She looked up to a very calm looking Ronnie. Well she looked calm; Danielle found it easier to read Ronnie when she was like this.

Ronnie smiled, "Well, Aunty Peggy insisted she handle it herself. Do you wanna know her exact words" Ronnie continued without letting Danielle answer, "She goes, 'That girl's defiantly got your sense of timing, God, if only she'd screamed at you before I got married, things would be a lot simpler!'" Ronnie giggled at the memory, and then looked over to a smiling Danielle. "You have nothing to worry about Danielle; Aunty Peggy's made sure he won't ever come back. She, um… she wanted me to talk to you actually…" Ronnie raised her head just in time to see Danielle's face cringe in terror. "Oh no, she's not mad at you or anything, in fact she actually kinda wanted to thank you. She goes you opened her eyes and saved her. Her words, not mine. The thing is, Aunty Pegg's a big one for family values, and well she's got everyone fussing over this family meal she's preparing for Saturday. She wants to move on and look to the future with the people she cares for most." Ronnie gulped as she prepared herself for what was to come next. It wasn't very often she lowered her voice when she got tense. "We were all hoping you would join us. I mean, if it weren't for you, that man would still be living under our roof, not to mention the fact I would never have found my… Well, I've found something I thought I could never have…" She trailed off, not wanting to make Danielle uncomfortable, furthermore in her own home.

Danielle was processing all the information she had just been given. Ronnie was right, she really could act. She seemed to sound so genuine, caring, and almost willing for Danielle to accept her invitation. "The thing is Ronnie, I'm not really family I'm I?"

Ronnie's heart dropped. Her baby was so close, and yet they were light-years apart. "Danielle, no one blames you for this. I…" Ronnie was afraid of saying the wrong thing. "Look, I know with everything that's happened between you and I, between you and Archie, I can't just make it all go away. I wish I could, but I can't. I understand this seems like a big step but you're not expected to do anything you don't want to. See it as our way of saying thank you yeah? And at the very least, come and have a go at Roxy for the baby-sitting money she still owes you." Ronnie gently nudged Danielle who smiled.

Danielle remembered how a few days ago she had been eager to get to know the Mitchell family, spend some time getting to know the people whoi shared the blood which flowed to through her veins. "Fine, it'd be nice to meet everyone properly, I'd like that. It's just… I feel like I've split the family in two. All I wanted was for you to see me, I swear I didn't know he hadn't told you" A single tear fell from her eyes but she wiped it away quickly.

"I know sweetie I know. Believe me if that man even thinks about coming anywhere near us ever again, it will be the last thing her ever does. I won't let him hurt you, I promise you." Ronnie pushed Danielle's head onto her shoulder and was relieved when she didn't object. They sat there for a few minutes before the painfully high pitched door bell filled their ears.

Danielle jumped from Ronnie's grasp, rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "Arrg, I swear that bests be Jean," Ronnie giggled before rising to her feet.

"I think it's time I left. Listen, maybe we can pop down to the club later on Saturday as well, I can show you around.

"Yeah that'd be good."

Both ladies walked to the door. Danielle threw it open for the third time that night to be faced with a puzzled looking Jean. "Oh, Ronnie Mitchell, what are you doing here?"

Danielle was about to answer for her but Stacey had already barged down the stairs, "ah, mum she just came to talk with Danielle. Let's get you inside yeah, you must be freezing." And with that, mother and daughter entered the living room, leaving Ronnie and Danielle to say their goodbyes.

**A/N: wow, these chapter's don't get any easier. Please review with a bit more than "Please update"! I really appreciate feedback on how I can improve! Thanks, and does anyone think this chapter is to long so I know for future reference?**


	21. Kiss The Dream Away

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews. I know that Danielle and Ronnie need to start forming some sort of bond, and I'm sure if Dani decides to attend this notorious****'family lunch' some sparks should fly!**

Danielle closed the door and leaned back into it. This all seemed to good to be true, but she had not time to elaborate on her thoughts as Stacey flew out of the front room and grabbed Danielle by the arm. Her words fell out of her mouth faster than Danielle's mind processed them. "According to mum this is the perfect time for a walk, come on get your shoes on."

"Stace what are…?" Danielle began, but Stacey quickly interrupted her.

"Come on Dan, get your butt into gear, I wanna go for a walk so you can tell me what's happened, let's go!"

"Stace you hate walks and I look a state…"

"Yeah yeah, you look fab, now come on get your shoes on will ya, move it!"

Danielle could see she was not going to win this, "Alright don't get your knickers in a twist!" She placed each of her feet carefully into her sandals and opened the front door. She was gently pushed outside by an overly eager Stacey.

Danielle smiled knowing this was Stacey's way of showing how much she cared.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The young women strolled along a quite George street.

"Jack has certainly taken a shine to you," Stacey winked to Danielle who blushed and smiled at Stacey's implication.

"You heard everything didn't you? I don't believe you Stace," She giggled and playfully slapped her friend's wrist.

"What? You think I was gonna not-listen? You should know better Dan!" She linked arms with the blonde as they passed the chippy. Ian was craning his neck to see out of the window as Danielle passed. Some people just insisted on reviving the dying memory of the reception, but Danielle chose to ignore them.

"I can see it now Dan. Me, you and unlimited access to the bar, could life get any sweeter?" Stacey sighed and dramatically looked to the sky.

Danielle grinned, "You can kiss that dream away, I'm there to work remember, and believe my visions vary greatly to yours," She wanted to give Stacey a dirty look, but instead her smile fought its way across her face.

"Did you hear what Ronnie said after Jack left?" Danielle mindlessly pushed her fringe behind her ear as the wind blew directly at the duo.

Stacey braced herself for what was to come. "No, you guys went into the living room." She looked up to Danielle whose face revealed no informarion.

"Well…She wants me to join the Mitchell's for a family meal," Danielle was forced to stop and turn to Stacey as she felt a tugging on her arm. Stacey had come to halt and burst into laughter.

"Stace, this aint funny," Danielle tried to hold her giggles in, but the sight of her best friend before her opposed this. She had no idea why this amused Stacey, but was keen to find out.

"I'm sorry Dan, it's just…" She was overtaken by a second, smaller fit, "…Lemme guess, this was Peggy idea right?" She didn't wait for her thought to be confirmed, "You remember Sean, when he came back from that lunch at the Vic? The look on his face…" Stacey was threatened by another chuckle but just saved herself at the thought of Danielle.

Danielle's eyes widened and her familiar worried expression was blasted onto her face at the memory of Stacey's brother. "Oh no… you don't think it'll be like that do you?" She looked on at Stacey with an innocent oar.

Stacey recognized the urgency to reassure Danielle. "Nah, that's just Sean being Sean. Look… you've wanted this for so long Dan, now all you gotta do is grab it. You know me Dan, I aint saying Ronnie's a saint or nothing, but she is making the effort here." She started walking, but Danielle's feet seemed not to react as quick and Stacey ended up dragging Danielle with her, nearly causing her to fall. The girls just burst into another round of giggles.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stacey directed them back home, now satisfied she was up-to-date with the situation, and proud of her friend's latest achievement.

"Stace, what's she playing at?" Danielle decided it was best to speak of her greatest concern. The older girl hadn't seemed to have grasped the fact that this could all be a controversy

Stacey sighed and manoeuvred herself and her 'trailer' to a nearby bench.

"Look, I still remember one night; Ronnie had kicked me out of the club. I was talking to Sean about what a bitch Ronnie is, you know, just the usual topics of conversation…" Danielle smiled, which gave Stacey the reassurance to continue "…and he goes 'she has her reasons'. At the time I was to drunk to really care about what he meant, but it makes sense Dan. You just remember you can't loose. You came here to give things a chance, and if Ronnie aint gonna grab it with open arms, well… that's her loss. You just remember, as long as we have each other, we're invincible aint we?!" Stacey smiled over to Danielle, who in return embraced her in an unyielding hug. She knew her best friend made complete sense (which was actually quite rare). Danielle had wanted to find Ronnie, and hoped for her to fill that fissure in her heart. Danielle now knew this chasm was only present due to a lack of knowledge, not a lack of love. Whatever happened know, there would be no regrets. She had found this 'Miss V. Mitchell', and now the ball was in Ronnie's court; Danielle would just have to wait and see how the game played out.

Danielle nodded her head as she spoke, as confirming her thought in her head, "Yea Stace I don't need her. I want her…God, more than anything. But I have my own life to lead as well. I can't expect her to do things right without letting her in, and I can't keep her closed out 'coz then I'll never know. I guess if it doesn't work out, me and you can just grow old together, eh?" she tried to end on a high note, for her own sake more than anything.

Stacey beamed back to her friend. She knew that Danielle had made some serious decisions; she only hoped that Ronnie's intentions matched up to them.

"Yea yea, well as much fun as it's been listening to you gloat about your super new job, can we get home please? I can't believe you dragged me out like this, you know how much I hate walking.

Danielle punched Stacey on the shoulder as she rose from the bench, "Oi, cheeky cow!

"Yeah? Well you still owe me a night in remember…"

The ladies made there way back to the Slaters, for now happy that they at least had each other.

**A/N: Dani seems to have collected her thoughts in this chapter. But is she really invincible if Ronnie attacks? Does it really matter if Ronnie accepts her or exploits her trust? She'll always have Stace right? Stace wouldn't abandon her would she....?? **

**Hmm… I wonder what the Mitchells make of this addition to the dinner table.**


	22. I Love You Mum

**A/N: Family lunches. I've never liked them really, but here we go. And who said these Mitchell lunches always go badly? I'll have to check my reviews for that, and thanks for being so patient. (well that'll be justified when I see the amount of hits + reviews I get, lol)! Extra long chapter guys, so please do review. I was considering splitting this into tow, but thought I'd be generous.**

"She looks gorgeous don't she mum?" Stacey and Danielle were looking into the mirror as Jean entered their bedroom.

"Ooo very pretty, special occasion is it?" Jean beamed at Danielle as she placed her cup of coffee down on to the dressing table.

Danielle was wearing a black sleeveless dress with straps running up from either shoulder and around her neck. She had wanted to tie her hair up, but found it to short to do anything with, so instead opted for Stacey to straighten it for her.

"I have a lunch date with Ronnie," Danielle sounded quite excited at the whole idea, which surprised Stacey.

"eeww, leave out the details will ya Dan, I've just had my lunch I don't wanna see it again thank you."

"Oi you dosey cow, I didn't mean it like that. Gosh, some people - so immature…" She looked to Jean and pointed at Stacey with her finger.

Stacey pulled a face at Dan when she had turned around.

Jean giggled, "okay, well I'll leave you two girls to it then…"She decided to leave even though she hadn't got what she came in for. She couldn't remember when she had seen Danielle looking quite so happy.

"Right make-up's flawless, you're dressed - which is always a good sign, hair's done, handbag's sorted, I'd say you're good to go!" Stacey bustled around with Danielle's fringe.

"Believe me, there's nothing you can do about that, it haunts me." Danielle was still standing before the mirror with Stacey behind her. Both girls stared into it smiling before Stacey broke the silence.

"Dan you know I'm happy for you, but you really seemed to have changed your attitude…"

Danielle looked down from the mirror and played with a loose thread hanging from her dress. "Yeah well I am a little worried, of course I am. It's just I keep saying it over and over again you know. I've just gotta be me and if they don't like it, that's their problem..."

Stacey squeezed Danielle's waist and placed her head on the shorter girl's shoulder as they both looked up to their reflections once again.

"I knew some of me would rub off on you one day." She pretended to wipe tears away from her eyes and sarcastically sounded as if she was crying. "I'm so proud of my Dani," She then sniffed loudly before Danielle slapped her across the back.

"Stace shut up yeah, look your making me late." She hurriedly picked up her phone and clutch bag from the bed.

Stacey recovered from her outburst of giggles. "Oh, and if Peggy asks how you find her salad, you better say you like it - trust me." Stacey glared at Danielle with her most serious face.

Danielle had picked up on her friend's sarcasm, "I'll tell her exactly what I wanna tell her. I don't like salad anyway!" She beamed back at Stacey who pretended to look disappointed in not being able to fool Danielle.

"That's my girl…"

*************************************************************

Danielle was fast approaching The Queen Victoria pub. She noticed a note stuck on to the door which normally would not reside there. It was typed in bold font on letter-headed paper. She had a gut feeling it was intended for her. Maybe no one was in, or what if they wanted her to stay away. Danielle found herself slowing down, but there was only one way to find out.

*********

The Queen Victoria – East London

**********************************

The pub will be closed until 4pm on Saturday the 20th June. We apologise for any inconvenience.

Thank you for your understanding.

*********

The Queen Victoria – East London

**********************************

Danielle sighed at her stupidity and tried to recompile her confident countenance. She kept reminding herself to just be her. She owed them nothing…

She knocked on the red door, only to find they were made from solid wood and most likely would not be heard. She then knocked on the glass windows.

"It's open!" Roxy's shouted out. Danielle was relieved the first person she would meet wouldn't be Peggy. Even after everything Ronnie had said, the fact that Danielle had compromised on Peggy's pride did not bear thinking about.

Without even realising, Danielle left her confidence behind as she shyly stuck her head around the door.

"Oh Danielle come in." Roxy emerged from behind the bar to greet the guest with a hug. Danielle was taken aback but patted Roxy's shoulders. Ronnie's sister seemed to be taking this quite naturally, but then again, this was Roxy.

"Everyone's upstairs at the moment, head on up, I'm just sorting the drinks."

"Thanks… Oh, would you like any help?" Danielle turned around before entering the back. Seeing the pub look empty seemed so unreal. It was no longer so hard to believe people lived in here. Danielle had been weary about coming to the Vic after the wedding, but it just seemed so different now. She figured it was facing the gossip from the locals which she actually feared.

Roxy couldn't help but smile at the girl's manners. "No I'm fine you go on up, I'll be there in a sec.

They exchanged a smile as Danielle went on upstairs. She was familiar with the layout of the upper floor; after all she had worked here for the best part of a year. She could hear laughter coming from the front room but was rather reassured when she heard Ronnie's voice. Ronnie was the one whom Danielle would feel most comfortable with.

As she pushed the door open, she could see the figures of Phil, Ronnie, Ben and Peggy scattered around the room. Phil looked his usual self. He was dressed in a dark shirt and trousers. Ronnie had obviously made a bit more of an effort. She wore a blue glittery top with dark jeans with a simple silver chain hanging around her neck which flowed down to her chest. She was fussing with Ben's shirt as Peggy reached behind the TV to switch it off.

You could never have guessed that the host had been married, split up from her husband and prepared this gathering all in the space of a week.

Danielle decided she had waited around long enough and tapped the door. Suddenly all eyes were on her and she felt her cheeks burn up. She was quickly rescued as Ronnie tripped over herself to greet her.

"Danielle, I'm so glad you came, come in." She took Danielle by the arm and led her into the room.

Danielle felt quite embarrassed and out of place, but she was quite thankful that Ronnie was by her side.

"Danielle dear, come here," Peggy had her arms wide open and was getting closer. Wow, these guys don't really hold-back do they? Danielle was still quite unsure about Peggy and was shocked at how normal she was acting, but had no time to act as Peggy embraced her in a tight hug.

"Ms Mitchell, I'm…" Danielle spoke shakily, not quite sure of any words she could say.

"Shh, you don't worry about a thing love. You have nothing to feel bad about." Peggy spoke softly and quietly in Danielle's ears so that even Ronnie, who stood only inches away, could barely hear.

Hearing this from Peggy fragmentally calmed Danielle. She looked to Phil who smiled over. He seemed more uncomfortable with the whole state of affairs than his mother, so he and Ben excused themselves to arrange the table.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Right guys, lunch is served" Danielle wondered if Roxy had intended to be heard all across London. Ronnie smiled when Danielle had jumped. It only further emphasised her innocence and child like features.

"Right come on then." Ronnie stood up and walked across the room. "There's no need to look worried Danielle," Ronnie smiled over to her daughter and reached out her hand.

Danielle was yet to find a time since last week where Ronnie had sounded like her usual, cold-blooded self. Was it possible that this unseen version was indeed her genuine image? It was all mind-boggling, but Danielle knew which Ronnie she preferred, and the more she thought about it, the easier it became to see that this adaptation was planning on sticking around. Danielle lifted herself from the sofa and gave Ronnie a warm smile as she hurriedly checked her hair in the mirror.

********************************************************************************************************************

"Oi, get your hands off my tacos!" Roxy slapped Phil's wrist which was in mid-air

"You said lunch was served!" He looked back with his grumpy composure.

"Yeah but wait for the other's will ya!" She started placing glasses around the table.

Phil looked over to Danielle and pulled a face, obviously imitating Roxy's annoyance. This made Danielle laugh, and Phil ducked as he saw a tea towel being thrown across the pub towards him.

Danielle took her seat next to Ronnie. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all…

"Where is aunty P…"

"She is right here. Rgiht Now Ben, you can sit here next to Dad, and I'll sit next to you Roxy." Peggy huffed as she took her seat.

"Well well aunty, to what to I owe this breathtaking pleasure?"

"Oh behave Roxy. Now, is Amy settled alright?" She started dishing out the potatoes as Ronnie placed a hand on Danielle's thigh. This caused the young girl to turn to her left.

"You alright sweetie," She whispered, so that only they could here.

Danielle still looked quite nervous, and Ronnie knew that however much she reassured the girl, it was only natural. It would take time for her nerves to descend. Ronnie herself was completely on edge for Danielle's sake; she just hid it very well because Danielle was all that mattered. The need to submit a face of high confidence to alleviate Danielle's worry was greater than anything else. It was essential no one said the wrong thing.

Danielle gave a quick nod to Ronnie as a tray full of roast potatoes was sent her way.

"Now Danielle, help yourself, there's no need to feel shy." Peggy lifted the tray which Danielle had passed back and persisted on placing a few more potatoes on Danielle's plate. This made her smile shyly and insist that she would take some more if she wanted.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Half an hour later, Danielle was trying her best not to seem rude. She had been the first to finish, and truly felt that if anything else was to be forced down her throat, she would explode. Peggy however did not seem to realise this, and was adamant that Danielle at least have some more wine.

Roxy downed the remaining content of her drink before she spoke. "So Danielle, I bet your keen on hearing the most embarrassing stories about your mum right? Well Your aunty Rox has the entire series…

"Roxy!" Ronnie suspended the sentence, giving her sister a stern look. Roxy was used to this, but what surprised her more was Danielle's eyes firmly fixed on her wine glass.

Danielle didn't know what had come over her. She could fell herself getting angry against her will. Memories of her childhood suddenly filled her mind. It took everything she had to prevent tears descending from her cheeks.

These words: Aunty, Uncle, Mother, Father, they all stand for something. They represent respect. Danielle already had a mother, an aunty, a father**;** the people who she had grown up to value. The family who had turned up to every birthday, to every music recital, the people who had earned the esteem that came with those terms.

But now, the family sat before her expected the same level of respect at a click of their fingers. This family who she found herself having lunch with, they deserved none of it. They had insulted the very people closest to her heart. For them to have considered themselves worthy... If anyone deserved a single ounce of this respect, it was Ronnie. Miss V. Mitchell: The woman who had nourished her for the initial nine months of Danielle's being. The same person who had held her hand as she prepared to have an abortion…

"Danielle!" Roxy clicked her fingers at a dazed nineteen year-old.

_At a click of their fingers._

"Wha… Oh sorry," Danielle quickly composed herself and looked around, reminding herself of her surroundings. Stacey had always teased Danielle on being a deep day-dreamer. Normally her mind was filled with thoughts of Ronnie, it was odd for Danielle to be thinking of her family back home. As they constantly say, it's always the people closest to you that you take for granted.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie was caringly stroking the girl's back. "Phil get her some water!" She turned her head and snapped at her cousin.

Danielle could feel all eyes on her. She felt so small, so childish. It was crucial she got away, "Yeah, um sorry I'm just gonna nip to the loo." She scraped her chair back and rushed to the public toilets.

As she locked herself into the furthest cubicle, she sat on the toilet seat and rummaged through her bag. Stacey's clutch bag was tiny, but Danielle always carried her most valuable items on her in some shape or form. She carefully pulled out her phone and scrolled through the gallery. Opening the images folder, she selected her favourite picture. It was a family picture of their trip to the Shropshire cycle track. Danielle studied the image of her mother and father, hand in hand as they held on to their bicycles. Danielle and Gareth were crouched in front of them.

"I love you mum," tears fell down her cheeks. She understood how stupid she had been. It was just Roxy, the spontaneous one, the thoughtless speaker. She hadn't meant any harm. A slip of the tongue, that's all. Ronnie knew Danielle wanted to take things slow. She had snapped back at Roxy the moment the words had echoed around the room. It was all down to what Danielle wanted. Ronnie had made that crystal clear. Roxy thought of herself as an aunty, well she would have to live up to the name. This was a life-long commitment, but Danielle now got the feeling that this family would welcome the prospect with open arms. Time was requisite, but the significant factor was that Danielle remained in control. She was not obliged to refer to Roxy as an aunty, or Ronnie as a mother. It was a fact they would have to live with… for now.

Danielle left the cubicle and tidied herself up before entering the heart of the building.

She gave Ronnie an encouraging smile to let her know she was okay, who returned the gesture with a sigh of relief.

"So Roxy, it's about time I had the upper-hand over this woman." Danielle patted Ronnie's thigh. It amazed her how things had changed over the past week. She never thought she could possibly feel so comfortable with Ronnie at her side.

"Yeah me too. I'm pretty fed-up with being bossed around in my own home. It's just not my thing really." Phil looked over to Danielle and chuckled.

"Well I'm afraid there's not much I can say at the dinner table without having to run from Aunty Peggy for the rest of my life..." Roxy was pleased to see Danielle smiling. The thought that she had offended the girl earlier had scared her half to death.

"…Although I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for it all." She winked at her niece, who giggled back when she saw Ronnie's sarcastic look.

It didn't take long for Danielle to see how reachable her dreams had been all along. But it was no good dwelling on the past. It was time to move on, to grab this chance of contentment. However, her stomach seemed to resent the feeling of being content as Peggy dropped a few more potatoes onto her plate.

**A/N: Guys please review, (with a little more than "please update". Oh and sorry for the lack of updates recently. I've been taking a break after my exams finished, but I'm hoping to get an update every day from now if I can.**


	23. MultiTalented?

**A/N: Okay, here's an (overdue) update, but I'm not very happy with it. I really feel 'out' of this story now, and really need help in the form of reviews.**

"Right and that's an…'Everlasting Summer?'" Danielle was quite happy at the rate she was absorbing the information being thrown at her from Ronnie and Dawn. Ronnie was certainly doing her no favours. In fact, for a fraction of a second, Danielle wondered if the club brought out Ronnie's darker side. It was obvious she was very passionate about her business, and Danielle was determined to keep her promise to Jack. She didn't want to let anyone down.

"Good. Right, what goes into a Piña colada?" Ronnie was ever so proud of Danielle. She couldn't understand how so much of her life had slot somewhat into place within one week. Sure, her and Danielle still had a long way to go, but the fact that Danielle seemed to be opening up meant that work would no longer be a meaningless necessity of life, but rather an opportunity to get that much closer to becoming a figure in Danielle's life.

"um…Rum…" Danielle punched the bar top with her finger as she listed each ingrident, but was soon disturbed.

"Ronnie can I have a word please." A smartly dressed man popped his head around the office door.

"Not now Jack, I'm busy." Ronnie was quite annoyed Jack was even here and her dismissive look confirmed it. It was a Saturday afternoon, there was no need for him to be here until a few hours later. Dawn had only agreed to meet Ronnie here early on the agreement that she could have the following Saturday off to celebrate her birthday.

"It'll only take a minute…"

Ronnie sighed heavily, making sure that Jack picked up on her irritation. She rose from the bar stool as she spoke. "I'll only be in the office if you need me Danielle. Keep up the good work." Once she was sure Danielle was okay, she left and entered the office.

"I'm glad there's actually someone working here who I can get talk to now. It's boring on your own behind the bar." Dawn smiled to Danielle as she wiped the bar top.

"Do you not get along with the others?"

"Oh it's not that. It's just, you know, there a bunch of immature kids. At least now I'll have someone to have a good ol' girly gossip with eh." Dawn patted Danielle's shoulder before putting on a more serious face.

"Right, so this till then, what do you do after entering the sale prices?" She squinted at Danielle, confident that the girl would produce a satisfactory answer.

"Um.., I press return, then enter the cash amount or push the credit card in, and read off the amount of change I owe if paid by cash." Danielle spoke in a monotone, quiet voice, as if reading out of a manual, uncertainty clearly audible in her voice.

Dawn smiled. "That's right; just remember that it can get quite busy towards the end of the week, so it makes it easier for you if you can calculate the change on the way over to the till. That way, you just need to glance up to the screen to make sure you've got it right instead of staring at it. It just saves time and lessens the pressure"

Danielle's eyes widen with fear.

"Oh don't worry about it honestly. Knowing where the coins are becomes second nature after a week or two, and don't think Ronnie's gonna leave you alone. We've agreed that one of us will be working with you on all your shifts for at least a month. And anyway, I'm sure you'll have more in common with the other guys than myself. All I ever talk about is Summer's teething issues and Garry's annoying habbits."

Danielle smiled. It touched her to think Ronnie was thinking about her, and she was very excited at the prospect of working with her. She had two and a-bit weeks to get into shape, although she knew how mercyless the job could be on a Saturday night.

"Danielle, can I ask you somehting?" She didn't hessitate for a response. "Look, I know it's none of my beezwax, but what's the deal with you and Ronnie? I mean that whole thing at Peggy's wedding? Are they still together?" Dawn's eyes had widened as she lowerd her voice. She was obviously pleased that she would be the first one to hear of the latest gossip to hit the sqaure.

Danielle turned around and pretended to look busy. In the end, everyone was the same, their pathetic little lives ellivated with other people's misfourtunes.

"Let's just say their was a misunderstanding okay? I don't know where Mr Mitchell's got to" She lowered her voice even furhter, so much so that her lips hardly moved as she mumered to herself, "and really I couldn't care less…"

"Look I'm sorry… really…me and my big mouth Danielle… I'm really sorry, just ignore me…"

"No, it's fine. I know everyones been talking about it, I should've handled it better i guess. I'm sorry I couldn't provide the juicy details you were hoping for…"

_Meanwhil__e back in the office_

"Jack what do want now?" Ronnie was looking very impatient, and her stomach felt like it was going to explode. She now fully realised why Peggy called it a feast-for-lunch.

"Look, we both know that out financial situation… Well, you know we're in some trouble. But…" he sighed and took a seat at his desk, leaving a very edgy Ronnie looking on. "…With the Lantern contract coming through, as well as the Student's bash next week, according to these figures we can be back on track in a couple of months. Although it's essential we keep our belts tight Ronnie. We pay Danielle minimum wage whilst she's training on the job, and then from there we can raise it to equal the others. Sound fair?"

Ronnie feared that her daughter might feel she was being taken advantage of, especially after being offered a lower income compared to the other staff, but she knew this was not worth arguing about. "Fine, as long as long as she's happy."

Jack watched Ronnie take a seat and play with her fingers.

"I can't believe it Jack. She's been here all this time." Ronnie felt tears prix her eyes, surprised that she was openly discussing her thoughts to Jack. She hastily rose from her chair, wiped her eyes and left the office.

"Wait Ronnie, talk to me, Jack exclaimed. He looked on at the door Ronnie had just walked through; amazed that she was opening up to him, but worried that she felt it wrong of her to show how she felt.

As Ronnie barged through the double doors, her eyes scanned the club for her daughter. "Danielle" Where had the girl got to? Had something happened? Was Dawn pressuring her? Why would she leave? Ronnie raced around to the other side of the bar, "Danielle!" Her voice revealing more of her anxiety.

"We're over here Ronnie!" Dawn lifted her head from the DJ's decks. Danielle was wearing pair of large headphones. With her eyes closed, her hands pressed tightly against the pads, she mindlessly swayed away. She was evidently unaware of her 'boss's' presence. Ronnie couldn't help but stare at Danielle. She looked unbearlibly cute with the headphones, clearly too big for her as almost both sides of her face was covered, her little hands struggling to stop them slipping off.

"Ronnie!," Danielle panicked, not noticing that Ronnie was smiling. She couldn't believe she'd let Dawn bring her here She should have been practising her cocktails, not listening to music.

"You can DJ too? You never mentioned that in your interview." Ronnie approached her two bar staff. The offending one relaxed a little as she carefully returned the equipment to its rightful place.

Ronnie's face dropped slightly, her nerves rising above the happy exterior. Her heart beat became noticeably higher. No one had ever had such an affect on her.

"Well ladies, I was wondering if you guys fancied an ice-cream from that new place down the road? Then maybe a DVD back at mines?" Ronnie didn't want to have to bid Danielle farewell for the day, but inviting her to her flat alone would only push the teenager further away. Inviting Dawn was Ronnie's way of meeting in the middle.

Dawn was shocked at Ronnie's cross between professional and personal. She knew that Ronnie was a business minded woman, rarely taking the time to befriend anyone, employee or not. She seemed to treat her staff as material objects rather than people. There seemed no need to be affable or to create conversation. No. Employees were paid for their services to the club, and that was it. As much as Ronnie wasn't ever cruel to Dawn, she wasn't Mother Teresa either. "Oh… um, well I've gotta get back to Summer. I promised the boys I'd be back before the game started. You girls have fun though." The atmosphere had too drastically changed, and there was only one thing on Dawn's mind after the sensetive moment with Danielle moments ago. Skedaddle!

Ronnie watched as Dawn scurried away. Her chances were blown; there was no way Danielle would want to…

"Okay, but it's my treat" Danielle smiled up to Ronnie, whose face turned from the direction Dawn has scarpered to reveal a growing grin, accompanied by a large sigh of content. Danielle had to admit, Ronnie was making an effort. Supprisingly, she didn't actually feel this was all going too fast. The idea of spending even more time with Ronnie seemed so naturally right. The pain Ronnie had caused was still there, still needing a constant push to the back of her mind but somwhow, with the aid of a bizare derivation of some complex forumle, logic argued that not everything was aimed specifically at her. Ronnie's previously spoken words stung just as much as they did back then, but they would never seem as natural as the words now heard, indicating Ronnie's efforts to be with her.

**A/N: Wow, I've been out of this for so long now, I'm not sure if the last part was out of character. It would help if you guys could help me get back into this; **


	24. Wedding Crashers And Jenny's Chickens

**A/N: I know, very slow at updating this, but I've been very ill. Doctor diagnosed me with serious tuberlazyness! :-D**

**Might be wise to re-read previous chapters, I know I had to. :-D**

"Thank you." Ronnie dragged the two tubs of ice-cream towards her from the counter. "Oi, put that away!" Ronnie nodded in Danielle's direction, but her eyes more direct to the five Pound note she was unfolding.

Danielle was adamant not to let Ronnie get sentimetnal. If she said she was going to do something, she would. "It's on me, I told you." She wasn't a charity case, and she certainly did,'t need Ronnie to support her.

Ronnie saw it best not to push the girl. She was no child, she needed her independence and Ronnie had no intention fo causing embarsament. But that didn't dilute the unpleasant feeling that rose up Ronnie's chest as she watched Danielle spend money on her, subsequent to her expressing her financial trouble earlier in the week.

"So Danielle, I hear you had fun at Peggy's wedding," Janine smirked across the counter, smiling cheekily as Ronnie swirled around. "Could be quiet the wedding crashers you two!" She smugly laughed at her own crack.

Ronnie's anger grew rapidly as she sensed Danielle's fear almost suffocate the small room. The need to smack that jaw away from the slut's face was overwhelming, but the counter prevented it. Instead, Ronnie looked over to Danielle who stood motionless, lost within the fear expressed in her wide eyes.

"Come on Danielle," Ronnie almost had to drag the unnerved girl outside of the shop.

Once they were outside, Ronnie turned to face her daughter. "Do you want me to go put her straight? Believe me, it would be my pleasure!"

Danielle smiled, "No, I just want to forget, let's not let it ruin today eh?"

"I'm sorry, I should have said something, it's…"

"No! I'm glad you didn't…" Danielle trailed off and looked to her feet as they set into motion. "Just please... leave it yeah?" How could she have made herself look so stupid? No one needed to be reminded of how small and mediocre Danielle became when Ronnie's pernicious filled tounge sprung into action.

"Sorry..." Ronnie bowed her head in shame, wanting to say so much but not being able to form any words to describe what she was feeling. She momentarily rubbed Danielle's back as they walked, wanting to hold her girl's hand before crossing the street. "I don't think I'm gonna like that new place after all," she giggled.

Danielle was feeling uncomfortable with the physical contact, clearly displaying the height Ronnie had over her. This uneasiness was only amplified when she realised they were heading to Ronnie's flat. Now thinking of it, it was the last place she wanted to be. What if she did something wrong? Or dropped something, said the wrong thing?

"Umm… I was thinking why don't we head off to the Vic instead?"

Ronnie sensed Danielle's fear. It was hurtful to see Danielle wasn't at ease with her, but she couldn't blame her. At the end of the day Ronnie had spent her life being proud of the abrupt, straight-to-the-point and fairly ruthless temperament she had built. "Okay, if that's what you want…" She looked to Danielle as they diverted themselves across the square.

The pub was astonishingly quiet considering that it had been closed for most of the afternoon.

"Wow its dead in here." Ronnie looked around, briefly making eye contact with Charlie who was seated to her left.

He looked at her for a second before shifting his eyes to an oblivious Danielle. Ronnie started feeling a little flushed as her heart rate increased. Was he judging her? She was trying her best with Danielle, just wanting to make a fresh start. A startled Ronnie watched on as Danielle acknowledged his presence.

"Alright Charlie? Where is everyone?" Danielle took a scoop of her ice cream, awaiting his answer.

Charlie huffed, "Mo and Jean have decided to go window shopping and I'm taking Patrick and Dot to see Jim. Aint seen you all day today love, you alright?" Charlie glanced up to Ronnie before quickly returning his gaze to Danielle. The girl seemed happy enough; he was only looking out for her. Ronnie was someone who liked to keep herself to herself. Charlie didn't know her all to well and he was sure that applied to most of the square.

Ronnie awkwardly looked over her shoulder, willing to do just about anything to tear Danielle away from everyone else so she could spend some time with her. She and Charlie obviously had some sort of bond. They mindlessly chatted away about the occupants of the Slater household whilst Ronnie stood beside Danielle, pretending to look around the pub for her sister.

"Right, um… well I'll leave you to it then," Danielle smiled warmly over to Charlie, who looked back at her and then to Ronnie, now with her back to him on tip-toes with her neck craned, certainly on the look out for someone.

"I'll see you later love!" Charlie gave the blonde a wink of confidense before taking a swig of his orange juice – complementing his good deed of driving his friends to see Jim later on, - quite intimidated by Ronnie's bothered presence. This all changed as she glanced to Danielle and Charlie couldn't quite make out whether her spontaneous smile was forced or not.

After a quick drink, Ronnie suggested they take their social upstairs. Danielle – who had experienced quite a busy day today – was exhausted. The nerves of being in someone else's territory kicked in again, even though she had made a quick visit upstairs earlier the same day. Something inside her didn't want this day to end, as if it would never come again.

"Trace, is Roxy up there?" Ronnie attracted the barmaid's attention who customarily smiled in response.

"Peggy and her have taken Amy for a walk, Phil's popped out to fill out some paper work and Ben's playing around with some new gift Phil's bought him." She bent down to put some glasses away. "Looks damn expensive I'll tell ya that." With that she spun on her heel and walked over to serve Libby.

Ronnie smiled at Phil's casual splash on his son, something she always promised to do if she ever had children.

"Listen Danielle you head up, I've gotta sort my bike out before it gets nicked. Won't be long." She gently squeezed her daughter's arm before turning to leave.

"Oh… Um, well I'll wait here for you then," Danielle sat down onto the bar-stool nearest to her, not keen on ascending the stairs which led to the Mitchell home, particularly when uninvited and more so when she wasn't on duty as their cleaner.

Ronnie was afraid that when she returned, Danielle would have vanished. Today had truly been the most successful and transcending day of her life, she had no intention of letting it end. "Go on I'll only be a minute, plus I've got something for you." With that she swiftly left the pub. The cold air making its way through her hair only reminded her once again of the blessing she had been presented with.

Danielle let her feet fall to the ground before making her way to the side door. She looked back at Tracey, almost asking for permission with her eyes, but the recipient of her watch was now busy serving Max.

With a guilty feeling, almost as if she was doing something wrong, Danielle pushed the door with her left shoulder and walked through, noticing the attenuated volume of the jukebox. As she gradually made her way up the stairs, she was careful not to knock any of the pictures hanging from the wall. Advancing the last few steps, she could make out a very familiar sound coming through the living room. A resonance she had not heard in quite some time, not sounding as exclusively magical as she knew it could be but still attracting her closer until she was hovering by the door. It was relatively distinguishable what Phil's gift to his son had been and it wasn't until the intonations stopped that Danielle softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," a drowsy, quiet voice filled the blonde's ears, informing her that she was welcome.

She saw Ben standing in front of the T.V, his bright red T-shirt and jeans differed from what she'd seen him in earlier.

Throughout the Mitchell lunch, Danielle had gone well out of her comfort zone to initiate discussions with other's around the table. She was quiet proud of the efforts she had made, but Phil and Ben had proved to be difficult individuals to find topics of conversations with, most likely because they were the only male representatives around the table.

Ben's lack of understanding of the situation meant that he was far less affected by the awkwardness Danielle felt. "Hello Danielle, sorry was I making too much noise?" He sat down on the sofa rather gloomily, instinctively expecting for his actions to be looked down upon.

"No! It's just well, I've not heard the sound of a violin since I moved to London. I almost forgot how beautiful it was." Danielle took a seat next to the boy as he adjusted his sqaure glasses over his eyes.

"Me and Abbey have had a few lessons at school and Gran finally persuaded Dad to get me one." Ben stared down to the bow in his hands, carelessly twisting the end screw back into place.

Danielle gazed longingly at the instrument before her. It was particularly striking in its unorthodox colours. The bouts were coloured in dark-sky blue, gradually increasing to a vivid lighter shade from right to left. Shiny orbs were scattered around the body to give the piece a gleaming attribute. The chin rest, finger board and neck were emphatically shaded in dark grey, enhancing their importance as they stood out boldly from the brighter body. The 'F holes' elegantly fell across either side of the body, the bow a complementarily tone of red oak.

Danielle looked over every inch of the eye-catching piece, Tracey had certainly been right; this must have set Phil back a few bob. "Well can I hear you play?"

Ben lifted his head, thrilled that someone actually commended his interests. "I'm not very good…" He carefully lifted the violin from the coffee table and placed his chin in its designated place. His small figure was struggling to hold the violin in the somewhat awkward place whilst his left hand picked up the long bow. Ben slowly bowed the silver strings causing a high pitched, squeaky sound to fill the room. Danielle tried not to react, waiting for the boy to break into a melody. Very soon, a recognizable nursery rhyme was played back to her.

Ben's solo came to an abrupt end. Danielle applauded in quick succession, beaming at Ben who grinned at her. "Well you can read music Ben, you're half way there!"

"Well not exactly. I have to write all the note letters down underneath, but I know what all the different note values are. We learnt them in school."

Danielle placed her hands on her laps, turning her body around to face Bens. "I think everyone starts off like that, but with practise you're gonna be great. Can I give you some advice though?" Danielle's apprehension commenced a thumb fight between her hands, both digits mindlessly battling away.

"Yeah sure," Ben now copied Danielle in shifting his body so she was in better view.

"Well, I think you need to lift your right arm a little higher. It makes it easier to play the strings. Look I'll show you." Danielle rose to her feet, indicating Ben to do the same. She placed the violin under his chin, manoeuvring his arm until she was satisfied.

"Here look try it now," Danielle handed him the bow, adjusting his bowing hand as he tried to familiarise himself with the new position.

The sound being emitted was no easier on the ears, but it was clear that Ben's fingers would be able to glide easily along the strings when it came to playing notes higher along the neck.

"Try not to push down heavily on the strings, just let your fingersit glide over them." Danielle was just about heard over Ben's screeching efforts. As the boy followed Danielle's advice, the screeching lessened and became a little more familiar to the sound Danielle so vastly adored.

Ben turned around to look at the clock, "Thanks Danielle, you've probably taught me more in the last five minutes than my teacher has all year!"

Danielle beamed at Ben's comment.

"Would you like to have a go?" Ben grasped the instrument by the neck and thrust it towards Danielle.

"Um…okay." Danielle took the violin from Ben with shaky hands. She raised it to her chin and took the Bow from the young boy. The violin was a very unforgiving instrument. If you didn't practise it for lengthy periods, you would find yourself deafening the people around you. Danielle tried to remember the last time she had played, the last time she had been graced by its sound as she held the bow caressing the strings. Had it been her mother's funeral? No, she was certain she had played once or twice after that…

Danielle stood in her position for some time, sweeping her hand over the strings finding her notes. All of a sudden she closed her eyes and broke into a traditional Irish piece. The fast paced staccato and enhanced sound compared to Ben's amazed him. He watched on as Danielle created the most amazing sounds by plucking the violin strings, something he thought impossible to do with a violin without breaking it. She swiftly streamed her hand up and down the neck of the violin, effortlessly pushing the strings down at specifically selected places, provoking the most stunning pitches and melody. What astounded Ben was that her eyes had remained closed for the entire piece, her face displaying the deep concentration she had lost herself within. It was clear how passionate she was about the stringed instrument, her bowing action matching the sharp actions of her playing. Her back was up straight, her body exhibiting an elegant posture, one which Danielle didn't even know she posed.

The sound came to an end all too quickly as Danielle looked around to Ben. "Sorry got a little carried away. I've not played in ages and I'm not very good but I really…"

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" Ben's face had lit up with excitement, "I love 'Jenny's Chickens', could you teach it me?" Ben beamed at Danielle thrilled at her unexposed talent.

Meanwhile

Ronnie stood watching Ben pester Danielle into playing it back to him again. She wiped away the tears trickling down her cheek. That was the most amazing thing she had ever heard, even if she was a tad biased. The way Danielle had lost herself within her actions was amazing, playing the instrument which she was obviously so zealous about.

Ronnie walked into the room, interrupting just as Danielle was about to give in to Ben's pleads, raising the violin to her chin.

"Ronnie!" Danielle let the instrument swing down from her cheek, leaving it hanging from her hand. "Sorry I was just…"

Ronnie went in and embraced Danielle into a tight hug, one which was completely unexpected. The girl was totally bewildered. She patted the offender's back, signalling that she was ready to be released. Ronnie unwillingly untangled herself, moved over to Ben and tightly covered up his ears. He smiled, clearly accustomed to his aunt's actions.

Ronnie looked to Danielle, hands fixed on either side of Ben's head. She spoke few words, but said them with utter pride. "That was fan-bloody-tastic!"

**A/N: I know there have been no updates for ages. Thanks to 'Karen From Ireland' for giving me a kick up the backside. Please review, I've got some good ideas on where to take this story now!**


	25. Leaving Walford?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm uneasy about this chapter; I feel it gets worse towards the end. But hey, a few soppy moments, (as my sis would say, 'cheesy and lame') they're not that lovey-dovey though, lol.**

Danielle sat leaning forward on the Mitchell couch. As she blew steam away from her coffee, Ronnie walked in causing the girl to hastily stuff her phone back into her jeans, almost spilling the hot drink over her.

"I'm sorry but Roxy has absolutely no taste in movies. All I could find was 'The Boys And Girl From County Clare', 'Die Hard'…" Ronnie flicked through the handful of DVD cases that belonged to her sister. "'Mama Mia'… um there's 'Twilight'…"

Danielle began to fiddle with her fingers again. What would she do? Should she tell Ronnie? Would she care? Well she couldn't hide it from her… "Ronnie I need to talk to you." Danielle's voice was soft but a little shaky.

Ronnie stopped and looked to Danielle, staring at the back of her head for almost half a minute before the seated female took a swig of her drink, resulting in Ronnie snapping out of her thoughts. She put the cases down on to the coffee table and sat down next to her daughter. "There's something I've been badgered to ask you as well." Ronnie laughed quietly attempting to lighten the mood, but her face dropped as a shiver down her spine signalled this was serious. They both sat in silence for a minute, Danielle circling the rim of her mug with her finger just as she had done in the café when they had met for lunch.

"Hey since when did you play the violin? Multitalented indeed!" Ronnie nudged Danielle's shoulder, hoping to shake some of the nerves out and ignite the bubbly girl Ronnie knew she could be.

Danielle obdurately let her eyes remain fixed on the television, currently displaying a reflection of the room in its 'stand-by' state. She smiled at the thoughts of the past, "Dunno really? I don't actually remember taking it up." Her voice lacked the enthusiasm it had delineated earlier.

Ronnie listened carefully, worried that someone was going to interrupt them any moment as Danielle recalled her past.

The girl's eyes dared not move, her finger mindlessly circling the never ending track. "I remember mum running down the stairs one breakfast time, really excited about something," Danielle smiled, completely lost within the recollection. "Apparently one of her best friends had just moved to England, coincidently buying the house right next door to ours." Danielle eventually decided to put her empty mug down onto the coffee table and look at Ronnie. She gave a small sigh, the type one gives when cutting a long story short. "Well her name was Karen, aunt Kaz we used to call her." Danielle's smile widened, her eyes drifting off to the side, almost objecting to take in current images in the fear of overwriting the current memory.

Danielle suddenly jolted her eyes back, practically reactivating them. "Well anyway, she was a stock broker who loved music. My brother joked about it when he first found out. Being neighbours we used to be popping in and out of each other's houses all the time; she used to show off her skills to me, I think she said I was the only one actually interested. I asked her to show me once and I guess it all went from there. I just used to jump over the fence to play the violin whenever I wanted to I suppose." She looked into Ronnie's eyes, "It's a great escape music is, almost like dreaming. Mum used to call me her leprechaun 'coz Aunt Kaz mostly taught me all the traditional Irish pieces."

Ronnie furrowed her brow, eyes slightly narrowing. Danielle picked up on the puzzlement. "She'd just moved over from Ireland, her and mum knew each other from childhood." Danielle giggled as Ronnie replaced her questioning look with one of realisation.

"That's what I'm being nagged about. Ben's to shy to ask but he was wondering if you could help him and Abbey out a little. I think he's got some sort of exam coming up. Grades or something," Ronnie squinted her eyes, trying her best to remember the exact phrasing Ben had used.

Danielle was quick to help the woman, speaking with a proud tone, the sort when a child pleases their parent. "Yeah the grade exams, I was doing my grade six before…" She trailed off suddenly causing Ronnie to look back to her. Daniele noticed Ronnie's concerned face,

Her sorrowful tone returned, "The day of the exam was the day…" Danielle cleared her throat, "well the day mum died."

Ronnie bowed her head, feeling quiet awkward but logically putting Danielle's need before hers. As she was about to verbalize words of comfort, fully-well knowing they would be unsuccessful, Danielle carried on.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about Ronnie," she looked up to the elder blonde, looking into her eyes as if they would give her an incline to the reaction she was about to face. Would Ronnie think she was being rejected and decide to forget her? "I need to go back home." She dipped her head and watched her thumbs initiate round two of the war.

Ronnie let the words sink in. What had Danielle meant? Where had Ronnie gone wrong? She had thought today had gone brilliantly, how could her own satisfaction have overlooked something Danielle hadn't? Ronnie was trying her best, if only someone could tell her where she was going wrong, why was everyone so rapidly judging her? Ronnie needed answers, but the most important entity here was Danielle. She tried to speak as calmly and lovingly as possible, but her words were rushed "Have I done something? Please…"

Danielle looked at Ronnie's flushed face and brimming eyes, "No! It's not you, it's me…" Danielle heard how idiotic she sounded, so corrected herself with alacrity. "What I mean, well my Dad needs me…It's the anniversary of my mother's death next week, you have to understand Ronnie I must see him…"

Ronnie ignored the lump in her throat as she tugged at Danielle's upper arm until she felt the girl's head rest on a welcoming shoulder, turning her own head so that she could kiss Danielle's hair. "Oh of course I understand sweetie," she whispered, gently stroking Danielle's soft blonde hair.

Ronnie's mind was racing. She had only just found her baby and already it felt like she was being taken away. The dream was drawing to a premature end; all Ronnie could do was aim not to wake up.

Danielle's heart rate decreased steadily, her mind wondering what Ronnie was thinking. She needed the reassurance that Ronnie was on her side, prepared to wait, to be there for her. Maybe that was way too much to ask from this woman. In only a week, Danielle found it impossible to remember exactly how she had felt at Ronnie's countless rejections. Those thoughts, images were rapidly fading out of her conscious mind, no longer constantly at the forefront of her thoughts. Such a transformation in one week, Danielle couldn't figure out whether to fear the revolution or to appreciate it.

Ronnie sat close to Danielle, utterly devoted to holding her close, to never let go of her baby, the one who relied on her for protection…or at least, that's how it should have been.

Danielle shot her head up from Ronnie's shoulder, "Oh shit, the club!"

Ronnie tried to register what Danielle had meant.

"I'm on training, I totally forgot." Danielle's horrified face made it hard for Ronnie to breath. Something about it sucked all the oxygen out of the room, but it seemed Ronnie was the only sufferer. "Hey don't worry about that, it's alright, honestly" Ronnie desperately wanted to comfort Danielle, to be a fraction of the motherly attribute she was mourning for.

Danielle mentally kicked herself. How could she have been so immature, promising her dad that she would visit without even informing her bosses? How could it have just slipped her mind, she was on a trial period!

"No…" Danielle had asked for no favours, in this sense, Ronnie was her employer. "I need to phone Jack" She lifted her self from the sofa as the clingy material of her jeans prevented her from reaching her phone.

Ronnie hastily rose to her feet as well, "Look it's late, why don't you just call him tomorrow when he's working?" Had she sounded too obvious? Ronnie was quickly devising a plan, but she needed time to execute it.

Danielle hesitated, looked to Ronnie and nodded her head. "Yeah you're right." She sat back down, burying her head in her hands. It just slipped my mind; I mean I'm not taking it for granted but you…"

"Danielle, you've got plenty to be thinking about. Now I understand you need to be with your family, as long you need, but just remember I'll always be here for you okay?" This was a point Ronnie was determined to firmly place in Danielle's brain. As hard as it was proving, trying to understand how Danielle felt was important. Knowing that she had a whole other family out there was disbelieving, the thought of her being so far away was stomach-churning.

"I told my dad I'd stay for a few days, but if Jack gives me the time off…well I'll see what Jack says, but I doubt I can get more than a few days."

A sudden thought came to Ronnie's mind. If Jack refused Danielle more than a few days, she would be returned to Ronnie by the end of next week!

What was happening to her?! All of a sudden, Ronnie felt a sharp twitch in her chest, her heart throbbing in her ears. How could she be so selfish, placing her longing before Danielle's need of reassurance? She was nothing like her father, she never would be!

Ronnie turned around and hugged Danielle tightly, pushing the girl's hair back gently behind her ears. "I'll be here when you get back okay? If you need anything, anything at all Danielle, I want you to let me know…" She held her girl for what seemed like a small number of seconds, but actually a few minutes had passed.

Danielle embraced Ronnie impenetrably, amused at her own apprehension from half an hour ago. The caring, loving Ronnie was definitely someone to return to. She expected thoughts of Ronnie to linger in her mind during her visit back home, but she wanted to hang on to Ronnie's words, phrases guaranteeing a reunion when she returned. Only then would her mind be set free from the smothering what if's. She could do without them; all she wanted was the knowledge of Ronnie anticipating her return to vanquish all the ideas of rejection. Danielle knew herself all to well. One and-a-bit weeks did not have the qualification to stop Danielle's ambiguity. Only time would tell whom Danielle would return to. For now, Danielle had to concentrate on her family, her mother and keeping her memory alive.

"Oh Crap!" Danielle lifted herself once again from Ronnie's support. "I wonder if Stace will cover the stall." Danielle looked thoughtfully to Ronnie who burst out laughing moments after Danielle did.

**Thanks for all your reviews! Keep 'em coming, especially this chapter, really don't know if it's any good. Always room for improvement, just lemme know guys! :-D**


	26. A Gift From Me To You

"Did you say exactly what I told you to?" Ronnie was patiently waiting in the café for Danielle, but her mood was quickly fading at Jack's cocky attitude being modulated over the phone, him knowing exactly what Ronnie was asking but adamantly playing dumb. The smell of burning bread crept up her nose, causing her to cringe.

"For goodness sake Ronnie, I told her to take as much time off as she needs," Ronnie heard a loud sigh transmitted to her end.

"And did you tell her that there was absolutely no rush?" Ronnie couldn't be like her father could she? He was evil, selfish and crazy. She on the other hand just had Danielle's best interest at heart, even if she did want Danielle back within days, she was putting her own needs aside… right?

"Look Ronnie you've conveniently decided not to come in today, I've got three deliveries and two desks full of paperwork. Danielle knows there's no pressure on this side, can you just drop it? She should be at the café any second so…"

"Jack she's here! Stop calling me for god's sake!" Ronnie slammed her phone onto the table and stood as Danielle walked in with a large rucksack.

Jack looked into the phone; eyes squinted trying as best to make sense of Ronnie's behaviour. 'Stop calling me?' According to caller ID, she had phoned him four times in the space of half an hour, whereas he had commenced only one call the entire day.

***

"Are you sure? I mean I understand but, I didn't think you'd be leaving so soon." Ronnie's attempt to suppress thoughts destined to motivate tears was starting to fail. She was convinced that the moment Danielle left Walford, she would never return. She took Danielle's hand in her own and placed the unified pair at the centre of the table. She watched as the younger woman's hand squirmed as Ronnie gently tickled her palm. "I'm gonna miss you."

Danielle looked down, broken that she was leaving behind the one person who had been the keenest at portraying their love, real or not, it made Danielle feel complete and satisfied. "I know, I'm sorry but Gareth won't be coming and I can't leave dad alone tomorrow, it's gonna be hard on all of us." Out of all the days, her brother had chosen tomorrow to fly to Spain. How could he have been so stupid?

Ronnie looked down to the table but still held Danielle's hand tightly. "I'm not gonna lie Danielle, I'd have you back yesterday if I could..." Ronnie was just swift enough at lifting her head to catch one of the cutest smiles on the girl across from her. "…but I want you to come back when you're ready okay?" Ronnie needed to know, directly or not, she was coming back right?

"Ronnie…" the smile faded, "I'm gonna tell Dad…I mean about you, well not you in that sense…" Danielle hastily corrected herself, not wanting Ronnie to feel she had been committed into something she hadn't intended on. "…But I'm going to tell him the truth on why I came to London…" She looked up to a very worried looking blonde who withdrew her hand from her daughter's.

"He's gonna hate me, he won't want you coming back here," Ronnie sighed. To think how she had treated her own girl. Rejecting her over and over again; Danielle had been the ultimate annoying puppy, forgetting all too quickly the consequences of reappearing at Ronnie's feet. Never again, never! She was not her father!

"I won't be giving him the ins and outs, it's not like he can stop me…" Danielle lowered her head to face Ronnie. Her heart was going to burst. The idea of Ronnie truly missing her, meaning that she wanted her, meaning that there was a chance, the chance to have a genuine life-long friend, the one who would always be there. Danielle wasn't expecting the world here, she knew Ronnie's 24-hour devotion would wear off in the coming weeks, but she was being everything Danielle had wished for: A very maternal, caring and loving presence; A person to lean on for support, to laugh with, to cry with, almost a motherly figure. "And anyway, can you imagine my reference if I left the club before even starting? I'm afraid you won't get rid of me that quickly, I'll be back…" Danielle smiled but Ronnie just stared, open-mouthed and in tears.

Get rid of her that quickly? Well Ronnie's attempts had been useless in the past, but now she wanted nothing more than her Danielle with her all the time. "You keep me informed on when you plan to get back okay? If you need anything just give me a call, whatever it is Danielle…"

***

"Rightl, train leaves in an hour, I better get going" Danielle lifted her bag and heaved it over her shoulder.

"Wait! I didn't get the chance to give you this yesterday" Ronnie furiously rummaged through her jacket pockets.

Danielle looked up to the clock. She remembered Ronnie having something for her. Not wanting to put pressure on an already aggravated Ronnie, Danielle decided to pay the bill so that they could make a swift exit when Ronnie was ready.

"Got it!" She smiled, pleased at herself as she stared at the little box in her hand. She presented Danielle with the small velvet coloured item.

"Ronnie you didn't have… Wow!" Danielle gasped at the blinding chain before her.

"I had it repaired. I hope you still want it, but… I mean I'd understand" Ronnie waited forbearingly as Danielle lifted her locket out of its box.

"I'd forgotten all about it! Of course I still want it, it's mine!" Danielle opened it up and took a peak inside. She'd seen the picture a million times, but today it seemed so different. She felt like a child gifted with a new toy.

'It's mine.' Few simple words meaning an awful lot to Ronnie, she gently requested permission to place the locket around Danielle's neck. Danielle nodded and was gratified as the cold metal drastically transported heat away from her skin.

Her eyes drifted to the clock again.

"Oh shit!"

***

"Excuse me! Sorry!" Danielle spun her head around to give an apologetic smile to Phil whom she had nearly knocked over. She and Ronnie were sprinting to the tube station, hand-in-hand causing passers by to hastily move out their way. "Sorry!" Danielle drastically released Ronnie's hand so that their arms didn't collide with Bradley's head.

As they reached Walford tube station, Danielle rushed to the barriers. She had 50 minutes to get onto her train with a tube taking 45 minutes to get to King's cross with no delays. Danielle regretfully rushed her goodbyes.

Danielle took one final look before disappearing around the corner.

"I love you," Ronnie yelled, knowing that Danielle had heard her.


	27. Lingering Aliens

**A/N: Slow chapter here and admittedly, no Danielle. I've made another unintentional 'slip' with this story. If anyone can spot the extremely subtle inconsistency between chapter 26 and one of the very early ones (between chapters one and Six), lemme know. Very subtle, but I'm not going to be more specific about the chapters. Remember, between chapter 26 and chapters 1 to 6**

**Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City**

**I'm a thousand miles away**

**But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do**

**Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true**

Ronnie lugged herself over to her flat, poured herself a large glass of wine and curled up onto the sofa. She was gone, she'd blown it. A lifetime's worth of dreams and she'd overwhelmed the girl. Was it simply a case of too much too soon? Ronnie recovered her very own shiny, miniature locket which had fallen to her chest. It had been kept warm as it rested on her skin. The picture inside was her source of comfort, but tonight it wasn't enough. A taste of the sweet life and suddenly a reminder's not adequate. Come to think of it, it never had been.

**Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance**

**I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen**

**Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise**

**I'm by your side**

Ronnie lifted her body and moved over to the kitchen. She slowly poured the full glass of wine into the plug hole, smiling as she thought about the offending faces Roxy would pull at the waste of this glorified liquid. Ronnie knew better. Life had rapidly become far too valuable to be drowning her body in alcohol, loosing control of her mind and not being able to wrap each cherished breath with utter appreciation for the life she now lived… hopefully would continue living when Danielle returned, be the odds against that as it may.

**Oh **_**look**_** what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh **_**look**_** what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me**

Ronnie quickly locked up. It was ironic how she'd just evicted a good lot of wine from her house, but was now heading to the pub across the road. Ronnie smiled, these random thoughts just kept popping into her head nowadays. It was like she had started to live again, her mind no longer locked away. Admittedly, a large part of that mind was engraved with Danielle's attributes, but she truly believed that the feeling of being happy, lifted, gifted and blessed through Danielle would never leave her. She took pride in the responsibility she now held, always wanting to be a mother, but now knowing, with the aid of financial security and a loving family all around her, she would be anything and everything Danielle wanted. At the moment, Danielle needed a friend as much as Ronnie did. Her heart craved for much more, but Ronnie would settle knowing that her girl was happy.

**Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard**

**But just believe me girl; you and me together, we're gonna go so far**

**We'll have it good; we'll have the life we knew we would**

**My word is good**

Her walk across the square was uneventful. She passed a smartly dressed teenager who gave a friendly smile, one which Ronnie warmly returned. Darren Miller reminded Ronnie of herself at his age. He was an 18 year old ambitious Delboy, taking it on his shoulders to find his own way through life. His family hadn't been the best people to truly support him and propel him forward in life, but like Ronnie, it seemed to have made him stronger. He was a great example to other youngsters around the square, and although Ronnie didn't know him on a personal level, she could see he was an independent, strong minded young man. Something Ronnie had been forced to become at a much younger age (obviously the female variation).

**Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say**

**If every simple song I wrote to you**

**Would take your breath away, I'd write it all**

**Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all**

"Hello you, are we sleepy today eh? Come on then…" Ronnie watched as a slightly chubby man arched over her nieces cot, tickling her on the tummy and whispering comforting words to her.

Ronnie couldn't help but giggle, making her presence at the doorway noticed. "Goodness Mr Mitchell, you want to be careful, Roxy will have you babysitting next." Ronnie walked towards the man, arms crossed around her chest

Phil bolted right up and turned his head to face Ronnie. He stood for a moment in shock before smiling, accepting that his enamouring side had been caught surfacing. Everything above his neck was soon rosy-red as he attempted to excuse his actions. "Ronnie... Yeah, um…You know, just seeing her off…" His flustered self awkwardly moved away from Amy and found the sofa.

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

"Danielle not with you?" Phil soon recovered and handed Ronnie a cracker.

"No…" Ronnie looked down, knowing she had no shame that reflected actions resulting to Danielle's departure. Then again, the young girl hadn't truly convinced her of this. "She's gone to visit her dad." Ronnie voice was soft and warm.

Phil chose his words carefully. As much as he didn't show it often enough, Ronnie and Roxy were family, he loved them very much. "Is everything alright between you two?"

Funnily, Ronnie was battling with the question herself. They'd made incredible progress this week. "As alright as it could be I guess." Ronnie smiled and looked appreciatively at her cousin on her right. "Not much has changed since Saturday if that's what you mean." A slight tension was now present in the room. The place was surprisingly quiet tonight.

Phil sighed, and looked Ronnie in the eye. "Are you happy Ronnie? I mean you and Danielle…" The words he was looking for seemed completely out of reach. Luckily for him, Ronnie saw his intentions as good and remained calm.

"Phil, believe me she's my daughter." She smiled and hastily changed the subject, Phil was looking out for her, but she didn't need his defence. "I think I've found the perfect babysitter, Roxy's gonna love not having to pay you as well." The blonde cheekily laughed, nudging a grinning Phil Mitchell.

**A thousand miles seems pretty far**

**But they've got planes and trains and cars**

**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**

**Our friends would all make fun of us**

**And we'll just laugh along because we know**

**That none of them have felt this way**

"I've never had the chance to be there from the beginning…" Phil trailed off, staring right ahead, continuing to talk to Ronnie but immaterially a million miles away. "I can be a great Dad, I know I can. I can be just like Grant, I can Ronnie, I really can…"

Ronnie felt for Phil, it wasn't often he talked to Ronnie like this. He was a deep man and to some extent troubled. She empathised with him; they had great deals in common, a few mutual complications. "Hey come on, at least you know there safe, well looked after eh. Its hard, but nothing can change how much you love them…" She gently rubbed his shoulder, to which he moved away and cleared his throat, mentally returning to the room. He was about to leave as Ronnie spoke, "Ben's a lucky boy Phil, you love him with all your heart and he knows it…"

Her cousin turned around and smiled to the blonde. "You keep quiet okay, or you'll be babysitting with me..."

**Delilah I can promise you**

**That by the time that we get through**

**The world will never ever be the same**

**And you're to blame**

Ronnie gently knocked on Ben's bedroom door.

"Hi Ronnie!" Ben paused his console game and shifted to make room for his auntie. Ronnie was different around him, warmer, exhibiting qualities that he'd only experienced from his mum.

Ben's room was warmly decorated. His walls were painted in beige, one consumed with his enormous wardrobe, the other crammed with random toys and games.

"How you doing little man?" Ronnie casually flicked through Ben's CD collection before taking her seat on his deluxe double bed.

"Hmm…" Ben shrugged, causing Ronnie to giggle. He wasn't the most conversable.

"How's the violin practise going?" The lady's eyes wondered over to the far corner of the room where Ben's violin stood proudly, screaming for attention in its bold colours.

"Rubbish," he sighed loudly, "I wish I was good as Danielle." Ben slumped glumly onto a pillow.

Ronnie couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to that very evening. She still had to stop herself from melting in pride. "She said she'd be more than happy to help you guys." She lifted the boy's small head and tickled him under the chin.

"My teacher's said I'm at the bottom of the class. I've not been predicted to pass my exam. Please don't tell Dad, he'll go mad after he spent all that money."

Something about his pleading eyes seemed exorbitantly familiar. She'd seen that look before… "That's what predicted grades are there for Ben, to be proven wrong." Her simper caused Ben to lift his head, Ronnie looked comfortingly into his eyes..

"I hope Danielle comes back quickly." Ben leaned forward, curling his fists so that he could rest his head on them.

The blonde looked thoughtfully at the wall, twisting her locket around frequently, occasionally brushing it with her thumb. "Me and you both Ben, Me and you both…" She whispered, kissing her locket quickly before Ben could notice.

**Hey there Delilah**

**You be good and don't you miss me**

**Two more years and you'll be done with school**

**And I'll be making history like I do**

"Is she actually your daughter? Do you love her?" Ben was far too innocent and his young nature restricted his view of the sensitive topic.

Ronnie grinned at this abruptness, "Of course I do. I've always loved her Ben, it's just she grew up with different parents, that's all."

"And now she's come to find you…" He beamed curiously at his aunty.

Ronnie nodded, still not believing it herself. "She has, I'm so happy she has…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ben picking at loose strands on his duvet. "Why did she clean for us? The toilets downstairs are disgusting." Ben's hands moved to fidget with a book at his side.

Ronnie suddenly felt anger rising for her auntie, although it wasn't directly her fault. Ronnie's attempts are remaining affable were quite successful. "She won't be doing that again." How could Danielle have not said anything? Those toilets were truly revolting, even Billy wasn't expected to ever clean those, and he was more than willing if it earned him some cash.

Ronnie started feeling a little suffocated. Ben's questions were heading in a direction Ronnie was trying to avoid. They were sure to lead her deep into the past, to evoke anger within Ronnie at herself. If she started to dwell in the past, at her own stupidity and blindness, Danielle's absence would prove to be malignant.

"Well, I'll leave you 'chill out,'" She lifted her arms to mimic quotation marks with her fingers. "Oh, don't worry about the violin Ben, you keep on practising, we'll soon prove that teacher of yours wrong." She hugged Ben and left him to eliminate the remaining aliens lingering on his T.V.

Was it right to encourage his hopes? It would break his fragile little heart if Danielle wasn't up for it. Worse, what if she never returned?

**You'll know it's all because of you**

**We can do whatever we want to**

**Hey there Delilah here's to you**

**This one's for you**

"_Let me know when you reach home safely._

_I'll always be here if you want to talk…_

_Love Ronnie XxX"_

Ronnie pressed the green button on her mobile phone, kissing the screen as the message was being processed. She'd taken extra time to type the message out in full, not wanting to abbreviate any word for fear that Danielle didn't understand. She promised herself not to text Danielle for at least the next 30 hours. She didn't want her love to contradictorily push the girl further away.

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me**

**A/N: So guys, any idea what that mistake is? How about a triple update tomorrow if anyone guesses by 12 in the afternoon (GMT). Between one of the earlier chapters (1 to 6) and chapter 26**

**Review please! I hope Dani gets home safely…**


	28. Daddy Needs To Breathe

**A/N: Hey guys, would have had this up earlier but fanfic wasn't working. No R&D in this chapter, (please don't hate me!), but I wanted to get Andy involved with this story. In reality, the abortion would be occupying a large part of Danielle's mind, but in this story, Andy doesn't know about it (as Ronnie didn't contact him) and to be honest, I just want to avoid the whole topic. It seems horrible for me to make it look like Dani's forgotten, but tough, lol! Also, if you want to know what the really subtle inconsistency was, let me know and I will PM you.**

**I dedicate this chapter to ****charlotte93**** who found out what the mistake was but hasn't actually realised it yet, lol! Basically your second idea is what I was talking about. Thanks for really going for it though. Oh dear, I've babbled, here's the update!**

A short, young, blonde woman stood outside an inviting, decent sized, semi-detached family home. The healthy looking green lawn was bordered with an array of alluring flowers, some blossoming, others just budding. A tarmac driveway towards the right was currently occupied by a squarely parked Toyota Corolla. She casually knocked twice on the front door of number 24.

"Dad!" Danielle jumped across the threshold as the door opened and propelled herself into her father's arms.

"Dear god…" It took somewhat of an effort for Andy to prevent himself falling over as this girl suffocated him. "Danielle sweetie, daddy needs to breathe." He chuckled, patting the blonde's back and gently pulling her away although just as ecstatic to see his daughter.

"I've missed you so much," a beaming girl clung to her father's arm as they delved further into the family home.

"Place aint changed much has it," Danielle took a brief exploration of the home she had grown up in, being very observant and trying to spot any barefaced modifications.

Andy leaned against the worktop in the kitchen and lowered his head. "Well, since your mother died, well… I dunno Dani, can't seem to see the point anymore…"

"Come on Dad, you gotta look after yourself." Danielle moved over to fill the kettle with fresh water. The guilt slowly building - although expected – still caused Danielle to feel a little awkward around her father. She knew he felt abandoned, her and her brother not visiting him as often as they should when the commotion of human presence was vital at fighting the isolated atmosphere within the large house. "I'm sorry Dad. I know I've not been very supportive…"

_**She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry**_

Andy cut his daughter off. He'd promised himself to not be dragged down by his deceiving anger towards his children. Deep down, he knew it wasn't their fault. "Oh Dani, you've got your life to live my love. You're young, finding your feet. I'm proud of you."

_**Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine**_

He stopped Danielle from placing a teabag into her mug, substituting it for three scoops of instant hot-chocolate powder. Loosing her to adulthood was inevitable, but she was still his little baby girl. 'Tea is for grown ups,' he could still remember the day she spent stropping because Lizzie was drinking tea and Danielle wasn't. The Jones' had always tried to stomp Danielle's fears, but Andy saw right through the girl. The look in her eye, the nervous smiles, always wanting to eat what the rest of the family ate, the same as what they drank, trying her best to fit in. It was painful to see day-in day-out how her adoption constantly clouded her judgement as she grew up. Andy always regretted revealing the truth until Danielle was much older, but at the time Lizzie insisted it was the right thing to do. His eyes drifted down to just below the blonde's chin. On her neck rested the one object Andy believed was responsible for her obscured thoughts, the one and only prompt denying her a normal life.

"At least you still phone me Dani, I've not heard from your brother in weeks." He waited for Danielle to finish pouring the boiling water into the cups before standing up straight and grasping each of Danielle's shoulders at arms length, so that they now directly bordered each other. He scanned every inch of Danielle's physiognomy before settling on her eyes. "Look at you Dani, my baby, all grown up now eh."

"Oh Dad! Danielle smiled and squirmed away. "You promised you wouldn't be like this!"

Andy laughed and busied himself with the stirring required to prevent the chocolate from lumping. "You're my little tiger, I can't help it. A father has every right to be proud of his children." He turned around to face the girl. "I am proud of you girl. You've moved away and certainly grown up…"

Father and daughter embraced each other in a less suffocating, but much more emotionally evoked hug.

***

Andy was a well built, average heightened man. He had clean, tidy white hair and was dressed in a pair of dark jeans to which was tucked in a sky-blue shirt. His facial features were distinguishable, an easy to recognise man if you ever passed him twice. He had a broad nose, deep blue eyes - concealed to some extent by his spectacles.

"Do you wanna go see some of your friends Dan? Kayla's always asking after you when I pass her in the street." Andy's arm was starting to numb after two hours of Danielle's upper body leaning on it, but he insisted she keep it there.

"Na, I rather keep my head low this time. I'm spending some time with Mr Daddy aint I eh? I'll go see them next time Dad, I'm gonna be visiting much more often now."

_**She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by**_

Andy kissed his daughter's velvety blonde hair prior to her speaking again

"Look dad I can't stay for too long this time. I've left at short notice and I've just started a new job." Her mind briefly pondered on Ronnie, but her shame at the thought whilst literally leaning on her father quickly pulled her out of the hole she was digging. Speaking with squinted eyes, "It was really cheeky of me actually."

Andy watched as Danielle drifted in and out of sleep. "You tired love?"

"Hmm," Danielle lazily answered, "Wasn't the best of journeys to be honest, very…" Danielle bolted up, "Oh shit!" She found herself doing these spontaneous jumps far too often these days.

A baffled father looked on, slightly amused at his daughter's cuteness as she franticly searched for something in her pockets. Since when did she curse like that?

Danielle lifted her mobile phone out of her jeans pocket. It wasn't that she feared Ronnie's manner, but more the fact she knew she'd be worried. It was nice to firmly know that Ronnie did care. Danielle smiled as an unread text message reassured her of this. She replied back, apologising for the late comeback and letting her know that she was okay.

"Who was that love, obviously someone important eh?" Andy nudged Danielle causing her to giggle. His insinuation was pointless.

Danielle put on a very posh, British accent. "For your information father, it was… well it was a lady friend… A very good friend." Well she wasn't technically lying right; she was going to tell him when the time was right.

"Whatever rocks your boat honey, I'll always love you!" Andy patted Danielle's thigh twice, his implication a playful one.

"Oi!" she exclaimed in a high-pitch, playful voice. She moved her father's arm to a position more suited to her sleepy head as a punishment.

Andy stroked Danielle's hair, although her jumpy action a moment ago seemed to have vivified her. "Shall we go visit mum tomorrow eh?"

Danielle sighed and replied carefully. "I've got a lot to talk to her about…"

_**Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine**_

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine

***

Danielle heaved her bag up the stairs to retire for the night and took a good look around the landing. This place truly felt like home in spite of being incomplete. Suddenly all the pressure of being independent, somewhat alone and away from her humdrum life had been lifted. For tonight she had much less to worry about, but greater deals to think.

A damsel's face peaked into the bedroom and smiled. She walked in, dropped her bag and practically fell onto the bed as she let her legs give way. Andy had maintained her quarters quite well. The room showcased minimal dust, clean sheets, roses redolent by the window and neatly seated teddy-bears leaning against the pillow, keeping the bed warm for her.

Danielle had stubbornly ensured that her room remained coloured in its baby-blue pigment, even after the rest of the house had been repainted. The ceiling was scattered with stickers, ranging from Disney characters, to musical notes. The most thought provoking object Danielle's eyes met was a large photo dominating the far wall of a joyful woman, an image which Danielle had insisted on having blown-up a week after Lizzie's funeral. It was one of the girl's favourite photographs. The memorable scene was reproduced in warm shades of yellow, orange and red. It focused on a middle-aged woman sat on a rocking chair. She had one leg on the floor and the other tucked to her chest. Her right elbow rested parallel to her knee, allowing her hand to support her head which was tilted charmingly to the left, causing one's eyes to automatically glare at her infectious smile. Her mother was absolutely beautiful. The yellows and oranges darkened towards the focal point and drastically turned to a mysterious oak colour to represent the chair. Lizzie was glowing in this picture; she brightened up Danielle's room…her life…

Danielle nervously approached the magnificent piece, lifting her arm before her as she walked. Satisfied with the distance, the girl's hand hovered over Lizzie's exaggerated face for a few seconds. The extended limb then slowly drifted forwards to make contact with the image, her index finger brushing over the unique shaping of her mother's features.

"Long time no see eh?" She whispered, a single tear strolling down her cheek.

**A/N: Review please; let me know if you've given up on finding the minute inconsistency.**

**BTW, I was thinking of adding one more chapter to my latest oneshot, 'You've Killed Me, But Here I Am' Anyone think it's a good idea? (Dani isn't a very nice girl in it though…)**


	29. Stop The Earth, I Want To Get Off!

**A/N: Again, Danielle totally steers clear of the abortion. She's heartless; just like her mother, (no it's just me avoiding the whole topic)!**

_**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see **_

"Dad, can I have some time alone please?" Danielle and Andy were stood a few feet away from the distinguished spot where Lizzie Jones was laid to rest almost one year ago.

Andy compassionately squeezed Danielle's shoulder. "I'll wait here love."

_**For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right **_

It was a lovely day for the month of April. The sun was shyly hiding behind the clouds as the breeze delicately disturbed Danielle's hair as she approached her mother's grave.

A few feet away, a young blonde girl turned around to face her father. Andy nodded, encouraging Danielle to bathe within the comfort only this particular spot seemed to offer.

_**For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you **_

"Hello mum," Danielle didn't feel half as silly as she thought she would. It felt as if there was someone there to listen to her, even if they couldn't respond.

The young girl kneeled down at her mother's grave stone, lifting her hand and stroking the engraving.

"You're not angry are you? At least, I don't think you are…" She bowed her head, noticing how the grass here seemed to exhibit a much healthier, darker shade of green. The breeze suddenly softened as the sun broke through the impenetrable clouds, warming Danielle's back and enhancing the golden engraving.

_**I'll be forever thankful mum  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all**_

Danielle was unsure what to say. Just being here made her feel so strong, at this moment the whole earth could come crashing down but somehow, she'd be okay. "So um… London's been great…" Her thumbs were racing, but her eyes remained fixed on the golden-lettered words before her. "I've… Well, it's not been easy I guess, but I've had my moments." Her voice remained weak, just above a whisper. The blonde lightly bit her bottom lip and began to pluck strands of grass out of the ground; anything to keep her hands occupied. Memories of the recent past signed a smile on Danielle's face. It hadn't been all bad. She again bowed her head before speaking. "Stacey's a laugh, you'd love her mum," she giggled a little at the memories, but this caused her tears to spill over. Danielle started to sob between words. "I'm so sorry mum; I never meant to hurt you…"

There was a drastic change as the sun once again took cover behind the clouds. The grieving daughter ignored the drop in light. "She's not all bad is she eh?" Danielle lifted her head and began to study the monument closer as she spoke. "I think she'll make it up to me you know. I don't think she meant half the things she said." The pale girl swept her sleeve across her eyes and sniffed. Her mother would have known exactly what to do with the whole Ronnie situation - that's what Danielle liked to think anyway. She would have offered advice, support, been Danielle's very own agony aunt.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak **_

"Its not been perfect but hey, I needed some drama in my life didn't I ey?" Danielle smiled at the very first thought crossing her mind. One of the many comforting words her mother would speak, the faces she would pull, but most importantly the love she would convey. Nineteen years firmly supported the images in Danielle's mind; she had been loved by this woman like a mother to a child. A love which everyone identified as imperishable. "You're gonna be with me every step of the way…" Danielle was once more in tears but grateful that her father saw it right to give her some space.

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
**_

Danielle smiled as the sun stubbornly battled with the clouds, again returning to shine from the heavens, now onto Danielle's tear struck face, hurriedly drying the streaks away. "Remember those funny hugs you used to give me when I finished school?" Danielle glanced to the sky in an effort to pull back the tears. She returned her head down and sniffed again. "Everyday you used to take my bag from me, fall to your knees and suffocate me. You never told me what you used to draw on my back, but you'd only ever let go when you'd finished your masterpiece? No one's ever hugged me like that." Recent tears were urged to take the inevitable drop, sliding down a young girl's cheek in its undecided route, causing the growing lump in her throat to alter her voice, reducing further in volume. "I'd try to get away before any of my friends saw, but you were an immovable one weren't ya?" She longingly sighed "What I'd give for one of those now…" Danielle started to break down, sobbing into her hands for a few minutes.

_**I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
**_

The breeze was picking up once more. Danielle sat with her mother, talking about nights out with Stacey, memories of growing up, anything which she felt she had to say. The cemetery was well kept with the lawn regularly mowed, seasonal flowers watered daily and plenty of trees. Suddenly, a leaf came fluttering down from the sky, swaying gently in the wind before settling elegantly on top of Lizzie's gravestone. Danielle watched as it lay there, no longer interrupted by the current of air. Her active hands reached to pick it up, fiddling with the uniquely branched lines. It was a wonder where this particular leaf had come from. It was brown and crispy, like an autumn leaf, none of these in sight in April.

"Can you see me working behind a bar eh?" She huffed, only now realising how questionable the concept was with her character. "Not just any bar though." Danielle stroked the top of the headstone, the closest she could be to her mother.

_**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky **_

"I know you're always with me you know…" The undecided light wind once again altered its direction. "She'll be your wake-up within the wind, the warmth within the rays." Danielle smiled as she remembered her brother's comforting words from last year. She'd used these to find some strength, some reason to get out of bed in the morning.

_**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach **_

"She's a complicated woman. I really thought there was no hope, but then I got drunk didn't I eh? Totally crashed Peggy's wedding! Na, she seems genuine" The girl firmly nodded her head. "You've certainly given me a push in the right direction. Sone strenght in me is adamant I can't do anything wrong nowadays. Totally turned the tables you have mum. I know it's all you, like you've brought out a different side to her by making me push all the right buttons. It's what makes me think you're pleased for me." A small smile crept upon the girl's baby-face.

_**You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all **_

Danielle shifted on her knees a little, took a quick look at her father and smiled. He was waiting patently like he'd promised. Danielle had been talking to her mother for the best part of half an hour, but it was so soothing, something so comforting about just sitting here. Danielle could spend hours here if she wanted to.

_**I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you **_

The sun had decided to remain shining over Telford as Danielle folded her hands and wedged them between her thighs. "I sometimes wish you could just get inside my head you know. Just feel what I feel, try to understand why I had to find her." How could she possibly put into words her reasons for somewhat betraying her family? How could she be so naïve, believing her mother was happy for her and yet knowing she was lying to them, throwing it all back in their…

Without warning, the soft breeze abruptly grew into a displeasing wind, whistling angrily around her. Danielle pulled at her sweater, wrapping it tighter around her body.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak **_

"Do you remember when we used to go to the park; I'd always ask you why I had this locket and what was different with my mummy. You always took your time explaining, knowing full well that next week I'd ask the same questions _all_ over again." Danielle laughed as she reminisced in the past. "Honestly, when the time's right, if I make a fraction of the mother you were…are…" Stroking the engraving once again, she cleared her throat, pushing the lump further down. "You always knew when something was wrong." The wind proportionally reduced in power along with mother-nature's animosity. "Didn't know I was that easy to read. No one knew me like you did they eh? I used to say 'oh, I'm fine' and dad seemed to buy it. Not you though ey mum? No, you used to stare at me with your eyes locked…" Danielle squinted as she tried to remember the very intent look her mother had bestowed upon her, "You use to sigh, maybe play with my fringe and then you'd whisper in my ear, 'Danielle. Tell me the truth,' and I'd just cry…" Her last words were rushed as she once again burst into tears.

Britain really did have the most unpredictable weather. What Danielle hoped would be a beautiful sunny day was now showing signs of precipitation. A single rain drop fell upon Danielle's head. The heavens were beginning to open.

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me **_

Danielle tried to prolong her visit, but she knew if it started to rain heavily, her dad would call for her.

"Loved isn't a word." She spoke directly to the engraved words, 'Lizzie Jones', wishing them to be more physical then what they were now. "There is no past tense of love right mum? That's what you always said to me. If you love someone, you'll always love them." Danielle sighed, and twisted her tongue from within her mouth before speaking again. "God have I experienced exactly what you mean. I tried so hard to forget her mum, I really did," she nodded, just as though Lizzie was sat right ahead of her. "She just kept pushing me away, but it wouldn't leave me alone, the nagging relentlessly banging away. That night, I was so drunk mum. My head was pounding so much, I thought at least that would block out her voice you know? But it didn't, so I thought, I have to confront her! How dare she just avoid me?" The teenager hadn't noticed how her past emotions had pumped certain hormones into her blood stream. She didn't acknowledge her raised voice, or sharp intakes of breath.

"But it was all him mum. It feels like all she wants to do now is be there for me, be my friend…" The teenager blocked out the confusing signals associated with Ronnie for now.

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed **_

Lizzie had been a very understanding woman. Always very sensitive to her children's needs, especially Danielle's. She'd always wanted a baby girl, whereas Gareth had been more of a Daddy's boy.

Danielle wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, cleared her throat and took in a sharp breath. She spoke sternly, but her voice filled with passion. "You… You are my mother! Irreplaceable!" The now calm, warm breeze gently caressed Danielle's hair, pushing her fringe further back so that her face was in better view. "I'm not trying to replace you mum. I really hope you understand. It's just…" Two more tears were released from her left eye. "… I had to find her, the not-knowing just started to get to me mum, I tried to stop it but it wouldn't leave me alone." Danielle had totally lost herself within her thoughts. She plummeted back into reality as an ageing man towards her right burst into tears before what must have been his late wife's resting place.

_**I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
**_

"Danielle, we should…" Andy was standing on tip toes, his raised voice successfully attracting his engrossed daughter's attention so unexpectedly that she interrupted him, as if prepared for a reply if she were to be disturbed.

"Just a minute Dad!" She graoned feebly.

_**You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me **_

"I guess this is it for now mum" Danielle's legs had undetectably numbed. "Don't you worry about Dad, I'll look after him."

She placed her hands on the grass and pushed herself up onto her feet. For a few seconds, her head began to spin. These light-headed moments had started to come over her every time she lifted herself too quickly.

_**A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration **_

__Once steadied, Danielle unwillingly began her goodbyes.

"You stay with me you hear? And don't go misbehaving up there, I know what you're like." She smiled softly. She didn't want to cry anymore. If she cried, it was like saying goodbye and she didn't want to say goodbye…

"I'll see you again very soon mum, you take care," Danielle looked to the sky, the clouds slowly moving on.

"Try to make Dad understand wont you?" A quick glance to Andy made her warmly smile at him. It was time to go…for now.

" I love you mum." Danielle grudgingly walked away, spiritually leaving behind the most comforting presence she had felt foe what seemed a lifetime.

_**Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
**_

The drive home went on without much conversation. Andy concentrated on the road although undoubtedly his brain partially in its own little world. He sent awkward smiles to his left, but a sickly tension was present, neither knowing what to say.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak **_

Andy cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again, nervously spiralling his fingers around the gear knob. What could he possibly say? "So um… Do you want to talk Dani?"

To Danielle, her father had destroyed the tension and reached a hand out to her. Had she even heard the question? "Do you visit her often dad?" She removed her shoes and raised her feet to the end of the passenger seat, her legs now tucked tightly into her body.

Andy sighed and shook his head gently. "At least once a week. I like talking to her, she's still there you know."

"I know" Danielle placed her hand affectionately on top of Andy's left. As he approached roads permitting greater speeds, he threw the car into fourth sending Danielle's arm flying.

She sighed in disbelief. "You and your old tricks eh? What're you like…" Andy hadn't played that joke on her for years, but then, she'd not felt the need to hold his hand in years neither.

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me **_

Danielle remembered how she'd been scared of being in a car at night. Her mother had always insisted she sat in the front seat so that she could hold Daddy's hand if she ever got scared. It was always on the motorways where Danielle would securely close her eyes and clutch Andy's left hand, which he thoughtfully left on the gearstick, waiting for her. Admittedly, it sometimes prevented him from steering with both hands, but luckily, he'd found a way to trick her.

"Oh dear me, sorry love, me and my jerky hand eh."

It always seemed to cheer Danielle up. She'd sit and just laugh away the journey…

_**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed **_

"Do you feel like she's with you? I know it sounds silly but…"

"No I do," Andy immediately responded. "Your mums always with us Dani, don't forget that."

_**I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
**_

Danielle looked up to her father, intrigued but worried at the same time. It was a mysterious feeling. If only Andy knew…

"She loves you very much, you remember that Dani. She'll always be here." Andy patted his chest twice; in the place it was believed the heart resided, A never tiring organ empowering life.

_**I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_


	30. Illegal, On The Run And Owing Money?

**A/N: Back from my holidays! Coincidently, I went to Shriopshire! Got to visit Telford a few times as well (where I was born), even manged to see the house I spent the first year of my life in! So glad to be reading these fics again and even more thrilled to be writing about Danielle's own little trip back home!**** Telford is set in such beautiful surrondings!**

_**Little girl with the lights down and he's gone,  
You've been here before  
And you breathe deep  
And you cry to sleep  
But you didn't break,  
You've done it all before.**_

The Jones's living room was a great taster for the cordial home in which Danielle had been raised in. Two identical lamps positioned diagonally across the room gladly let their light bounce from the terracotta coloured walls. A three-piece suite complemented the colour scheme with dark beige which softened the room. This was the ultimate space in which to dim the lights, cuddle up on the sofa and watch the best in romantic chick-flicks. Danielle would know.

_**She just has to look at me,  
She knows how to melt me like before.  
And she means everything to me.  
She knows how to melt me like before.**_

Andy was sat in the middle of the three-seater aimlessly flicking through the T.V channels waiting patiently for Danielle to return from her shower. As the lights tenuously flickered signalling the stop of water flow into the bathroom, Andy glanced his eyes over the aligned photo frames along the mantle piece. It was lifting to have Danielle back home, he couldn't bare to imagine what state he'd be in tomorrow when she left (**A/N**: Don't all jump at once R&D fans, you don't know where she's going yet…)

_**Little girl, she's a rebel  
And we know  
Because we did it all before,  
And she runs wild  
And she comes to hide  
With her pride  
Like before.  
**_

He was so proud of the charming, magnificent young woman Danielle had become. She'd grown up in such a short space of time, become her own person so surely that it frightened him. She didn't need her daddy anymore…her hero.

_**Once bitten twice shy,  
Can you look me in the eye?  
**_

"Dad…" It was unclear how long Danielle had been stood leaning on the door. Each photo Andy's eyes gazed upon, he was attacked by vivid memories which dragged him into the past, letting him loose all sense of realness in these blissful moments but never empowering him to forget how he was condemned to return to reality where the loss and pain would wash through him all over again. Reminiscence was nature exhibiting a path of escape, but how cruel, it looped right around until you fell back into life, each second of the plunge taking something away from the heart until you plummeted back into the unnecessary, futile routine that now defined your life.

_**She just has to look at me,  
She knows how to melt me like before. **_

Andy sighed and smiled to his daughter. "Was their enough hot water love?"

Danielle moved further into the room. Monopolising the remaining two seats allowed her to lift her entire body onto the sofa and curl up to the cushions. Her hair slightly damp, Danielle wore a bright pink, fluffy bath robe wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Yeah it was fine." Her thoughts always seemed to haunt her in the shower; there was no place like it. The heated, consolatory water allowed her mind and body to rest, unwind, no longer making the effort to push certain concepts to the back of her head. The most chilling thought was she had no idea how her father would react. In some ways, it was the same feeling to what she experienced when she considered all the possible ways in revealing herself to Ronnie. If only she could get drunk again…

"Listen dad…" Danielle took a deep breath and almost ended up blurting it all out, but her tongue refused to arrange itself into the correct formations, not a word escaped her lips. Danielle could feel her heart against her chest. Her legs were starting to twitch and Danielle found herself placing a hand on her foot as a silent pledge for it to all stop.

_**Little girls to little women  
Out on your own again…**_

Lizzie and Andy had always taken great pride in their children. Danielle was theirs; blood couldn't have made that status anymore unconditional. The central room was strewed with photographs of family days out, school pictures, music performances and other memorable occasions. Some were old, others more recent.

Danielle looked around the room. She'd seen these images a thousand times, but at this moment, they didn't feel right. Just out from the shower, Danielle still felt dirty, unworthy and selfish.

Andy was patiently waiting for Danielle to continue. It was time he found out what had been troubling his girl since her arrival. He knew his daughter better than she thought. He reached out his hand to lift Danielle's guilt-weighed head. "What's wrong Danielle? And I want the truth." He widened his eyes a little, knowing he was imitating his wife.

Danielle's face held the smallest of smiles for a split second before her face scrunched up and tears began to fall. Her crying made her raise her voice's pitch, Andy struggling to hear every word just as Danielle to speak them. "Dad, I've done something terrible…" She let herself be engulfed into his open arms. She would accept his solace however wrong it was. After all, it may not be hers to take for much longer.

Andy's eyes widened and his body stiffened. He released a breath he never knew he'd held. Danielle was still his baby girl, she still needed her daddy. "Shh…hey, hey come on Dani, it's alright love…" He gently patted Danielle's shoulder as she sobbed into his shirt. As he waited for her to gain some composure, his eyes met with another photograph. More specifically, they were firmly locked onto another pair of eyes. Lizzie was beaming as she had her arms tightly wrapped around Danielle's shoulder's, who in return was trying her best not to let a violin escape the grasp of her right hand after staging nothing short of another stunning live performance. Andy almost let himself delve into yet another memory, but Danielle's gentle sobbing reminded him that she could potentially be in serious trouble here. He gently nodded as he looked into Lizzie's reproduced, but still sparkling blue eyes. He was going to look after this little one, just like he'd promised…

"Danielle," he said, a little sternly in an effort to gain his daughter's attention.

"I'm so sorry Dad, I am…" She didn't know what had suddenly come over her. Danielle lifted her head, but meeting her father's eyes only emphasised her deceit. She uncontrollably broke down once again.

"Hey come on Dani, tell me what's happened… It's all going to be alright." Andy was beginning to worry. What could such his sweet little child have done that was so dreadful?

Danielle lifted her head and sniffed. She looked Andy in the eye. His wide, concerned and loving gaze would easily break her down again if she didn't look away now. It was now or never, she had to be strong, explain everything clearly from the last detail. She owed him that at the very least.

Strengthening her voice, Danielle blurted out a sentence which she hoped Andy would catch on to. "I went to London to find her!" Her words were rushed, wanting nothing more than to be freed from the secrets of her self-seeking, ungrateful actions.

Andy scrunched up his face, racking his brain for any leads. Agitation crept into his voice, frustration at the lack of knowledge overpowering him. "Who? What are you talking about? What have you done Dani?"

Andy's panic sent Danielle into tears once more. She leaned into his chest without even realising. If her mum could see her now, god what would she think…

"Hey Dani, come on dear." He tried his best to comfort Danielle, but the growing suspense assured him that Danielle had done something horrific. A natural father's mind was racing with all the possible outcomes. "It's okay Dani, tell me what's happened. I'm…"

Danielle jumped out of her father's arms and faced him with a frightening stare. "I went to London to find her! Veronica Mitchell, my birth mother!" Her head ached from the crying, but the sobbing resumed.

Andy's body went stiff. The fact was, Danielle hadn't done something illegal, she didn't owe anyone money and she certainly was not on the run however, none of this registered with him. "It's okay," he whispered, a trance-like state ensuring his eyes remained fixed on the spot in front of him. An arm tugged at Danielle's back forcing her to return to her father's embrace. "It's okay Dani, it's okay…" the words were less convincing, his hug less consolatory.

Danielle's sobbing showed no sign of ending soon. "I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry dad…" Her muffled voice was nothing more than a mumble. The months her father had needed her most and she'd let her selfish needs blind her to his pain. A man who had taken her into his life, his home with no obligation, he'd raised her, taught her values, and ensured her the best life he could possibly give. Any sacrifice that could be made, he would gladly gratify for his little tiger. No journey was too far if she'd wanted to be somewhere, no amount of slogging hours were too long if it ensured Danielle the best of the best.

"Dani it's…"

"No! It's not okay dad! How can you say that? No one will ever understand!" It was too much. In that instant, she realised her crime ran much deeper. After acknowledging her betrayal, the worst thing was, she still wanted to return to Walford with all her heart. She wanted to return to Ronnie. Comparing the way she had been brought up by Andy and the way she had been treated by Ronnie, she still wanted to go back. Where was the sense in that? Why did she crave it so much? Danielle jumped out of her seat and headed to the front door.

"Danielle!" Andy was quick on his feet. His mind was spinning. Had Danielle found this woman? What had happened between them? The one thought at the front of his mind was the fear of loosing his daughter. Where could they have gone wrong? Why the sudden need to go searching for something that didn't want to be found? What had he not given to that girl, what could possibly be missing?

Danielle wasn't prepared to run, she was no coward. Instead she stepped out into the evening breeze and leant against the family car, burying her face into her hands. She had never expected to feel so much guilt. Being in her father's presence brought her whole life back to her in flashes. Seeing him so broken and lost was heart-breaking. She remembered thinking yesterday how she would do anything to take away the pain, but the thought of how she'd left him for London was a murderous one. She'd put herself before her father; A man who would never contemplate doing the same.

Andy took a deep breath as he approached his daughter. He and Lizzie had always known this issue would be raised someday, he just wished Lizzie was here to magically ease the situation like he knew she could.

Andy took one glance at the car and knew what to do. He spontaneously closed the front door of number 24, pulled out his car keys and unlocked the vehicle. "Get in, we'll go for a ride," he said in the most gentle tone he could muster. Danielle always loved taking car rides when she wanted time to think (as long as they weren't on the motorway).

Danielle shook her head like a cheeky girl being told to go to her room. Her father smiled at her childlike feature but stubbornly opened the passenger door. He waited for Danielle to give in, which she inevitably did without a word.

It took less than a minute for Andy to manoeuvre the car out of the driveway and onto the main road. It was then that Daniele broke the silence. "Why are you doing this, how can you be so cool about everything?!" Her insides were burning. She felt angry towards her father, how he seemed not to see the problem.

"It's all going to be okay…"

"Dad! I lied to you! Don't you understand eh? I left you when you needed me the most, just after mum died!" How could she expect her mother to be happy for her? It was like she was saying 'fuck you' for dedicating her whole life to her children.

Andy's eyes remained on the road ahead. He didn't deny the fact, nor did he try to reassure Danielle. He couldn't forget how he'd needed his daughter, someone to tell him everything would be okay. It had been impossible to fill the empty days, to fill the house with voices for even a few hours just so he wouldn't have to be alone.

"Did you find her," he whispered, not too sure what he wanted the answer to be.

Danielle could feel the pounding in her head with every heartbeat. She had shed many tears the past month, but she had never suffered from such a headache.

Her answer was blunt, as if it didn't matter. "I didn't like what I found." Danielle clenched her thighs closer together, her hands the only obstacle between them. "It's a long story dad. Basically, she's only known for about two weeks."

"What?" The car drifted noticeably to the left causing Andy to urgently direct his gaze to the road again. "Dan you've been in London for nearly a year…"

"I know dad, I know!" She hadn't meant to snap. Why could she not find the words to explain? She sighed and continued in a much toned-down manner. "It got complicated."

Andy tried to absorb the information being thrown at him. What had she not liked? Had she been hurt? Was she planning to return to this woman? "Why didn't you tell me?"

The passenger began to cross her fingers between her hands. She bowed her head and sighed. "I thought you'd try to stop me."

Andy nodded, deep in thought. He signalled right and entered the M54. "And what if I had stopped you anyway?"

Danielle looked up the driver, who still hadn't realised how dangerously slow he was driving for a motorway. She sighed, owing him the truth at least. "I was stupid. I'll be honest; I probably would have rebelled. I'm sorry dad. I've had time to think now and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. The one time you needed me…"

Andy showed no emotion whist his daughter admitted her neglect. Speeding up to overtake a lorry, Andy took note of the number of miles between them and a service station. "What if I said I didn't want you going back to London?"

A deafening silence filed the surroundings. Andy was sure his heart could be heard pumping throughout the car.

It took a minute before Danielle came up with an absolute answer. "Then I'd stay…" Her voice was determined but regretful. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. As much as it pained her to think how much she wanted to return to Walford, her father's wishes would have to come first. There was no question; she owed everything to her parents.

…_**You did it all before.  
And she sets them free  
And she pulls them in  
Under the wing  
Like before.  
**_  
_**Once bitten twice shy,  
Can you look me in the eye?  
**_

**A/N: Next chapter kind of written up as well. Continues directly on from here but the whole thing was approaching 4000 words, hope people aren't getting fed up of this. Thank you to all my reviewers, please don't stop, good, bad & constructive, I don't mind! It's what keeps me wanting to carry on. **


	31. In Car Motorway Feast

**A/N: Carries on directly from last chapter. Warning, it gets very cheesy here. Sorry, but I'm a guy so it's really hard to write these kind of things. Let me know if it was any good or where I went wrong. BTW, do people mind having lyrics in between text?**

A deafening silence filled the surroundings. Andy was sure his heart could be heard pumping throughout the car.

It took a minute before Danielle came up with an absolute answer. "Then I'd stay…" Her voice was determined but regretful. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. As much as it pained her to think how much she wanted to return to Walford, her father's wishes would have to come first. There was no question; she owed everything to her parents.

Andy's eyes stung with tears, causing him to brush his hand over them as not to obstruct his view of the road. His heart had skipped a beat as his daughter's love crammed every cell in his body. She was all his. "What do you want Dani?"

That was an easy question to answer…right? "I want you to see me as you did before. You're perfect little girl. I want you to love me…"

"Oh come here you daft thing. Come here…" Andy insisted Danielle lean into him across the central separation between the two seats. "I can never stop loving you silly. Don't think like that."

Danielle burst into tears, but Andy's responsibilities as a driver restricted him in comforting her. He glanced to a white and blue sign informing him of the remaining distance to the services before subtly placing his left hand on to the gearstick.

Danielle noticed his movements, but her hands returned to between her legs. "I'm not trying to replace mum you know. It can't be done."

Andy nodded, carefully listening to Danielle as she poured her heart out.

"I remember feeling like this was the right time you know? I know how bad that sounds but after mum went, I needed something… I wanted to know so much, I just wanted her so much…" Almost forgetting Andy was in the car, Danielle sank back to reality, hoping that she hadn't upset her father. It's not like he hadn't been supportive when Lizzie died, but he couldn't conjure up those answers, there was no magic solution. He just wasn't that specific special person she was looking for, that source of comfort when she needed it the most.

"Dad, I can't even begin to explain how I felt back then. It was so consuming, I had to make her like me. I'm sorry."

Andy positioned both hands back onto the wheel. "And how do you feel now?" He voice regained some emotion. His questions seemed simple.

Danielle struggled to find the right words. "It's only just taken off dad. It was complicated; one minute we were talking, the next… well… there were some downs as well." She defensively raised her voice, willing Andy to understand that things were on the way up, weren't they? "But she only found out two weeks ago and since then…" Dare she say it? Would it make the concept anymore real? "She loves me dad."

Danielle watched her father's cold expression wince.

"The same way we do eh Dani?" Agitated and voice risen, Andy sped into the third lane of the motorway, easily passing the 100 MPH mark.

Why could people not just experience how she felt, even for just a second? Love was such a complicated feeling; So many ways, diverse layers, so many different emotions. "No," the answer blunt but truthful, "I can't just forget my life dad! I'm not leaving you; she'll never be like mum! That loss won't ever go!"

Andy was slightly taken aback by her tone. He tried his best to appreciate how difficult this must have been for her.

"So come on then. What she like?" He felt a little sick, now knowing he didn't want the answer.

Danielle sighed heavily and looked down; her father's demanding tone not helping. "I don't know. Things have changed so much. At first she was quite reserved, cold even. You know what I'm like around people, I got nervous. Anyway, she helped me through some difficult times."

Andy's head snapped around to his daughter. "What difficult times? If you were in trouble you could always have come to me." He now felt as if he was battling for Danielle's heart. If she needed a shoulder to lean on…

"No dad, it was just…stuff… She was there and I wanted to tell her who I was, but she just gave off so many mixed signals. It was like she was a complete fake." Danielle tried to block out the flashbacks. She thought back to the past two weeks.

"And then it all got so twisted."

It was obvious Danielle wanted to keep some parts to herself. Andy didn't like this one bit. He needed to know every last detail; he needed to tell her it would all be okay, to let her know he loved her more than anything in the world, more than anyone else ever could.

"It's just started to come together. It's hard to explain and I know I need to be careful but I truly believe I've found the real side to her. I feel wanted by her and I like it."

Andy laughed satirically. He just carried on grinning and shaking his head. How could he see a funny side to this? "Oh Dani, if only the world was that simple." Smiling at his daughter's naivety, Andy moved back into the left hand side of the motorway. "Do you really think everyone thinks like that eh? How do you even know if she wants you in her life? You think you can walk in their and expect her to race into your arms?" Andy stopped. In that moment, the anger, the neglect, jealousy, it all came gushing out in the worst possible way.

The one thing Danielle could not stand was people treating her like a fragile, expectant child. "Do you think I'm stupid?! You have no idea what its like do you? What I've been through these months, you have no idea!" She'd never yelled at her father like that in all her life. She thought she'd had a bad year, how could she have said that with Andy sat right beside her. Why did Ronnie always bring out the worst of her passionate side? The woman wasn't even here. Danielle buried her head into her hands and defensively curled up into a ball.

The car jerked as Andy spun his whole body around in response to her eruption, somehow forgetting he was travelling at dangerous speeds. "Well tell me then! What was it like, tell me!" Blood rushed to his face, tears streaming down his cheek. It took something big to get Andy this worked up. Did she not care how his year had been?

The calmest person Danielle thought she would ever know was now deafening her ears. "I can't!" Her eyes were filled with blood, her voice giving away the fact she'd been crying. "No one will ever understand it! I don't know why I feel like this dad. I just had to know, I had to find her. The more I got the more I wanted…"

"What did we not give you Dani?! What is it that you're trying to find?" Andy shouted across the partition.

It took a few seconds before Danielle managed to time her sobs between her words. Her father's eyes no longer stirred her emotions, for that split second, his face didn't pressure her mind to act faster than her mouth. The loving, kind and caring qualities were left behind. Putting others before herself was so natural, but today her mouth just didn't allow it. "Answers! You can't give me answers! There's this whole part of my life missing and I need to find it! Why was I given up?! Where was I born?! Whose blood is running through me with every heartbeat?! Can you tell me Dad?!"

Andy barely flinched at Danielle's raised voice. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the road. Nothing was worth having an accident for. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt Dani?" Lowering his own voice was his attempt at cooling the situation. If only he had known… "We could have done this together…"

"I had to do this on my own. All those things I said before I left, I meant them dad." Danielle took her father's hand and placed both on the gear stick, relieved that he hadn't backed away.

"You said you wanted to go to London so you could be independent. I thought you were taking a gap year Dani. You told me you were going to find a job, make new friends. I remember Dani, I remember!" He tried to convince her. "You promised me the reason you wanted to go to London was for the experience of moving away! I thought it was for your own good, I thought I was being a good father! Why didn't you tell me Dani, why?" His cheeks had filled with blood, his anger charged only by love for his daughter.

Danielle cringed at his aggravation. She hadn't lied, her first priority being to reassure her father of this. The sooner he saw she hadn't lied, the sooner she could rid herself of that portion of her guilt. "I did all that. I found a job, found a place to live. You said it yourself, I've grown up dad and it was about time. How long did you expect me to life off your money? You know, I've made so many new friends! Stacey," Danielle huffed, "God Dad she's been the best friend anyone could ask for. She let me into her home; all I do is work a few hours on the stall. Then I used to work at the pub and now Ronnie's offered me a job at her club so that we can…" The moment she wiped her tears away, her Dad interrupted her.

"Club? You're working at a club Dani? I thought you were getting a proper job." The hits just kept on coming. Andy had tried his best to calm down after his little passionate outburst, but this was defiantly not helping. What had become of his little girl?

Danielle's felt her pulse increase. Why was everything so hard to explain? She wasn't in any danger; it wasn't as bigger deal as her dad would make of it. "It's completely safe dad." She explained quietly, knowing he had her best interest at heart. "It's just a bit of bar work, I've not even finished training yet. Half the place is filled with the locals and it's perfect for me and Ronnie to get to know each other. I'm well looked after, I promise." She ended on a sentence her father wouldn't be able to argue with.

Andy kept his eyes fixed on the road. He couldn't seem to face Danielle right now. "Sounds like she's exploiting you Dani." He sighed. It's not like he enjoyed breaking the girl's heart, but Danielle was such naive little thing. She had no idea what people in the real world could be like, how they would spit you out once you were no use to them.

Danielle should have seen this coming. "I get paid the same as everyone else dad. I've been given time off to be here today, and I've not worked a single day yet!" She hadn't meant to raise her voice. Why did her father becloud all the good that had come from the last two weeks? Everything she had been dreaming of was finally falling into place, ridding the hungered relationship from the devious middle man.

Andy didn't like this one bit, but the truth was Danielle needed to learn the way the world worked and she had to do it fast. She wanted to be independent, get around on her own two feet? Fine!

"If you think working at some night club is going to get you somewhere Danielle, if this is you going out and finding yourself, you go ahead!"

"That is exactly what this is dad! I depend on me now! Me finding myself is exactly what I've done and Ronnie has, and never will have anything to do with that!" The great contrast between Danielle's raised voice and the deafening silence now in the confined area only emphasised her cravings, her passion for the life she had been living for the past months. The seconds became minutes as the outside world passed them by with flashes of colour from other cars. Everyone on the same path, but in their own little shells, all moving at various speeds, never to interact with the people around them sharing this corridor, leaving at the desired junctions whilst others joined.

Andy took quick glances to his daughter who still remained curled up, maybe as means to defend, but probably to draw comfort. It was obvious Danielle had been through a lot and however hard he tried to drag up every last detail of the past year, it sure wasn't going to help her. It was never meant to be like this. Danielle should never have felt ashamed; she shouldn't have had to hide what she was doing or ever have to feel she was alone. Andy and Lizzie had always known this topic of conversation would come up and they'd agreed they would fully support their daughter if she ever wanted to find out about her birth parents. How could he have been so hugely insensitive to what Danielle was feeling? This must have been a mountainous step for her to attempt on her own and to top it all, she'd had to move away from home for the first time. He should have been there to hold her hand, if not to answer her questions then to help her find the answers.

"Danielle?"

His voice was so welcoming; everything had to be alright when her father reached out to her like that. He was her night in shining armour. Whatever happened, he would never leave her side. How much more could she put him through before she realised this? Danielle raised her tear-struck face and looked at her father, who by now had returned his gaze to the road ahead.

Andy rotated his head once again to shoot loving and comforting glances to his daughter. Just thinking of how he'd raised his voice to her made his stomach churn. The quicker he neutralised the tension, the better. He wanted nothing more then to move on from all the pain, to find a way forward into an orientation where Danielle would be gratified. "You were meant to be taking driving lessons by now, you remember?"

Danielle gave off the faintest of smiles, her voice barely audible. "Yeah, do you remember I said I'd never take lessons with one of those professionals? I still have nightmares about Gareth's instructor." The smile widened, contaminating Andy's face until both occupants of the hatchback let the memory of an eighteen year old boy, excited about his first driving lesson and the facial expression they saw one hour later wash through them.

Road signs passed them by, towns and cities came and went but father and daughter continued on their goalless journey. It was so hard to take a quick look into a passing car and not let your mind wonder about the lives of its temporary inhabitants, where they were going, who they were meeting, if they led happy and content lives. So many thought s to ponder on, but all pointless as they weren't your concern. These answers you would never find.

"You know me and your mother always wanted to be there for you if you ever wanted to do this Dani. If you'd only have told me…" Andy wanted to emphasise this point, but Danielle interrupted him with something she obviously felt she had to say just then.

"I think I remember what made me finally book that seat. I was on the computer and I remembered cancelling that train ticket so many times dad. I felt terrible wanting to leave you just after mum died. I knew that if I didn't do it at that time, then I never would and I couldn't stand the fact that I'd never find that one person who held the key… all those answers." She looked up to her father, who in return looked to her every so often to show he was listening. "Yes at that time my main reason for moving away was to find Ronnie, but then I realised what it all meant you know. I was going to go into the big wide world. I wouldn't be living out of your back pocket anymore, and it felt good." It hadn't been as easy as she thought, but the greatest feeling in the world was knowing she'd gotten through it.

Andy smiled as pride took over every other thought. This was his girl, his biggest achievement.

The sheer width of her father's genuine smile and the warmth in those watery eyes gave her the strength to continue. "I had to do this on my own dad and I'm a stronger person for it. It's not exactly moving away if I drag you along with me eh?" She nudged Andy a little, who responded by taking her hand in his. "I know leaving you at that time was wrong and I'd do anything to change that, believe me I couldn't feel worse if I tried…

"Eh don't ever have any regrets over me you hear? My life wouldn't be worth living if it weren't for you two. You need to tell me exactly what you want to do now Danielle. Forget about me, forget Ronnie and everyone else. If you can put your hand on your heart and tell me honestly what it's telling you to do, then both of us should have no regrets." Andy signalled left seconds before he entered a slip road which led to a service station.

Danielle sighed. Her body was torn. Her heart saying London and her mind drowning her body in guilt at the mention of the word. "You know, I've done nearly all the things I set out to do. I found a job, I learnt how to budget my money, I made new friends and yet that one need that triggered it all hasn't really been satisfied yet. It's not parental… I just couldn't describe it even if I wanted to."

Andy brought the car to a stop in one of the parking bays and pulled on the handbrake.

"Just looking at her and knowing what she looks like answers so many questions about myself dad, questions I never knew I had. These answers aren't verbal; it's just being with her. I can't tell you what that does to me." Danielle let her mind take her to a day-dream world, one which she'd visited countless times before. She let her body relax and just forget the world for a minute. "I want her to look at me the way she has been since she found out the truth. It's another part of me and just being able to find these little things makes me feel fulfilled. The jigsaw starts to come together dad." Danielle continued to stare into the sky until Andy responded.

"You're putting all your trust into this woman Danielle; I'm just worried you won't find what you set out for." He stroked the girl's hand lovingly, wanting her to be open to all the possible outcomes and not just her fairytale ending.

"I've seen many sides to her dad. I've learnt to want, not need, that's the difference this time." She returned his smile. There was a certain silence pledge hidden deep within her blue eyes, the type a father just couldn't say no to.

"Let's make a deal. You stop worrying about me because Dani I'm telling you, what you've done this past year, I couldn't be prouder if I tried. You've done nothing wrong by me. I'm sorry Dani, I should've seen what you were going through and you going to find your birth mother is only natural. I don't want to ever hear you say you're sorry, you hear me."

Danielle jumped into her father's arms and nestled her head onto his shoulder. After everything she had thrown at him, his love hadn't been moved. He actually understood that he wasn't the only one hurting. She knew how tactless her timing had been, but her father had just brushed it aside.

***

"Right come on, we can't drive all this way and not have one of our mid-motorway-in-car feasts." Andy rubbed his hands and licked his tongue, knowing this would make Danielle laugh. Danielle had never liked motorways, but the services had always been worth the journey. Andy opened his door to exit the vehicle but Danielle abruptly stopped him.

"Uh Dad…" She pointed to her waist and Andy's face dropped.

"Oh… I tell you what, you wait here and I'll go get us some burgers" He walked swiftly to the Whimpy restaurant just ahead of them as the cold breeze ruffled his hair. His little girl had been feeling guilty all this time, how could he have not seen it? How could he have been so blind to what she buried so deep into her heart? It was his job to see past her façade, to tell her it was all okay…

Danielle couldn't believe she had left the house still wrapped up in her fluffy pink night bath robe, how stupid… There was no doubt in her mind at how lucky she was to have the best father in the world. Unconditional love was the greatest gift of all.

***

Over half an hour later, Father and daughter had devoured two veggie burgers and a load of fries. It had been just like the old times. They laughed, enjoying the freedom of being sat in a little box whilst other cars could be heard whooshing past.

Andy wasn't completely as ease with the idea of Danielle leaving him tomorrow, not after the events of the past few hours, but he knew he had to do best by his daughter. "Listen Danielle, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. Nothing can hurt you; nothing will be the end of the world because I'll always be here for you."

"Oh dad don't…" Danielle could see the tears in his eyes. If he started then there was no hope for her.

"Look, you just remember to have your backside by a phone at least once a week you hear. If ever you want to talk, if ever you want to comeback, you call me. And Danielle…" He looked her directly in the eye, waiting for her to do the same. "As long as you follow this," he patted the left side of his chest, "you won't go wrong, I promise."

Danielle nodded her head reassuringly. "Did your new sat-nav tell you that?" She smiled at him, but he wasn't satisfied with her response. "Want, not need eh dad?"

"That's my girl…"

**A/N: Wow, is this too long? Review please; let me know if I went wrong with this chapter. AND YES I'M A GUY, lol. Having Caroline as the start of my name was not such a good idea!**


	32. You're Fired!

**A/N: Special thanks to Adia Rose who really helped me in seeing where I went wrong in my last chapter. I sort of try to fix it here but to little avail. Thanks for all the great reviews guys, constructive and really helpful!**

_**I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone**_

_**I've fallen in**_

_**To a place I can begin to understand.**_

_**I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand**_

Danielle heaved her bag through the tube doors. She took a good look around, relieved to have finally reached London. A five hour journey was more than enough to stress out the best of people. It hadn't been the easiest of trips and more than once she'd found herself debating whether she'd made the right decision. It was weird how much she was missing her dad already. As soon as she'd lost sight of him at Telford Central, she knew she was alone. Again, she depended on her. There wasn't anyone else on the planet that could make her feel safe, welcomed, and worry-free. Sure, she had Stacey, Charlie and maybe even Ronnie, but it wasn't the same. There was nothing like being wrapped around her father's arms, or stepping over the threshold of number 24, home sweet home. Back in London, one responsibility after another called her name.

Danielle looked up with a dirty look set upon her face as a large man in a checked red and white shirt slammed into her shoulder. He hadn't even had the decency to apologise for his inconsiderate stride. The collision had sent her arm flying backwards along with her bag, which ended up punching the leg of the woman directly behind her. Danielle instinctively spun around to apologise, but the woman just snarled and hurriedly walked past. Arriving at what had been dubbed 'rush hour' was not the best way to relieve herself from the tight confinement of the tube into Walford, but Danielle did her best to ignore the ignorant occupants of the capital. She just wanted to get to Stacey's, have a long bath and then maybe head to the pub to get a glimpse of Ronnie. Not knowing what she would be faced with was horrible, but if Ronnie's text message had been something to go by then Danielle was quite excited at the thought of being fussed around. It made her feel wanted and somewhat important, something she'd missed whilst away from home.

_**All I want to do is stand close to you**_

_**Be by your side**_

_**All I want to do is make the world revolve**_

_**Around you and I**_

_**What I would give up**_

_**What I would go through**_

_**To get it right**_

_**All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine**_

_**All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine**_

Danielle sighed as she reached the top of a very steep set of stairs. Within the small gaps between the vast amounts of hustling people, she had her first sighting of daylight for what had seemed an eternity. The comparatively short girl awkwardly weaved in and out of the mechanically moving Londoners, hoping to catch Stacey before she packed up for the day. Just before she rounded the corner, Danielle stopped, causing one man to collide directly with her and many people to push past and make their annoyance very audible. Danielle raised herself on tiptoes. Was that…

It was. Ronnie was standing a few feet away, head cranked and trying her best to scan every face emerging from the station. She checked her watch again before pulling out a mobile phone from her purse. She sighed heavily at the lack of messages prior to returning her gaze to the never-ending wake of people going about their routinely lives.

Danielle took a few steps back and leant against the far wall. Ronnie was looking ever so elegant, sophisticated and beautiful. Clearly dressed for work, her dark trousers, white blouse and matching jacket guaranteed she was to be taken seriously. She resembled the Ronnie which Danielle was more used to passing in the street, risking awkward glances towards her and trying to win her approval. Danielle hadn't seen the dressed-for-business woman in over two weeks, a lady who had seemed to not have time for anyone else, but Danielle shouldn't have anything to fear… hopefully.

The young blonde held back for a few more minutes despite Ronnie's visibly diminishing patience. It was quite touching to Danielle how Ronnie had spent – by the looks of it – a considerate amount of time waiting at the tube station.

Just as Danielle was prepared to face the moment of truth – what side of Ronnie was she to be faced with? – She noticed the woman of her dreams turn to face a well built man, clearly shorter than his associate. On closer look, Danielle noticed Ricky Butcher being handed an envelope by Ronnie, looking around and then walking away. Ronnie also took a fleeting look around, in the process making a mockery of Danielle's attempts to go unnoticed.

"Danielle!" She grabbed her purse and ran towards her daughter with open arms.

_**My secret's out**_

_**It's been hidden in my heart**_

_**That's over now**_

_**I want everyone to know I found it all**_

_**You're the everything I've never had**_

_**And baby I got it bad**_

The next few minutes passed in a haze for the young girl. All she could remember was hearing her heart beating in her ears and being overwhelmed with happiness and relief. Danielle didn't mind that slight burning and aching sensation running through her abdomen as Ronnie literally squashed her and lifted her off her feet. "God I didn't think you were coming back!" Ronnie showed no sign of releasing the returning resident of Albert Square.

"I told you I left on the 12'O'clock train, where else was I gonna go?" She inhaled the strong perfume subtly lingering from Ronnie's neck, a new found confidence in her voice.

"I missed you so much. You young lady are never leaving my side again, you hear!" Ronnie spun from left to right with Danielle tightly moulded into here. They were attracting a little attention as Ronnie led the couple in their spinning. "How 'bout we head to the Vic?"

Danielle sighed. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but… "I should really go see Stacey and I could do with a shower."

Ronnie released her captor and sighed. "Yeah of course, sorry…maybe later?"

It was painful to see disappointment gradually consume Ronnie's face. A face Danielle knew she never wanted to see again. "Okay, well how 'bout a quick drink?"

***

_**And it's far too hard to see (to see)**_

_**What the future will be**_

_**Everywhere I go (everywhere I go)**_

_**Everywhere I go now you're with me**_

Ronnie kept a tight hand on her daughter's as they made their way over to the pub. She had insisted on carrying Danielle's bag after the girl had described the draining journey she'd endured, her story clearly not exaggerated as the shy, well mannered girl had not objected to the offer. "So… How's your dad?" It was a conversation which both knew would come up, but for Ronnie, she needed to know where she stood. One thing was certain. The only thing going to stop her from interacting with her daughter was if Danielle requested so.

"He's… coping I guess. I…" Danielle sighed heavily. She looked to Ronnie and nearly lost herself in the woman's wide, loving eyes. After so long, here was Ronnie Mitchell giving a damn. "I left for London at the wrong time. It was too soon and I should have known."

Ronnie wanted to tell Danielle it was wrong to think like that, but then what right did she have to interfere? She had no idea what had been said between father and daughter. It was the not knowing which angered Ronnie the most. Were these Danielle's words or words which had been put in her mouth?

The shorter of the duo suddenly stopped and turned to the woman burdened with her luggage. She didn't know where her words came from, but all the thinking her brain had insisted on during the bromidic journey was now taking its toll. She just had to let it out, regardless of who the conversation took place with. "Have you ever answered a question kind of truthfully but knowing that you yourself don't know the actual answer?"

Ronnie tried to take in Danielle's confused expression, bizarre question and cute being all at once. This girl effortlessly melted Ronnie's heart, it was amazing. "Um… I don't know Danielle. What do you mean?" she asked, trying her best to help her daughter when she noticeably hinted things with Andy had not gone as well as they'd wanted.

Danielle hoped she was not taking the warm and joyful welcome to the pits. "It's just something Dad said." She smiled, and swung Ronnie's arm with her own. "Never mind…"

"No! Dani if you wanna talk, we can." Ronnie cupped the shorter girl's cheek and forced her to make eye contact.

Her hand felt so warm, soft and comforting. Danielle put her own hand on top of Ronnie's, firstly to make sure it was for real, secondly to guarantee it didn't leave. The truth was, Danielle was looking for much more than just answers. The difficulties arose when she realised she didn't know what the subjects of this cross-country search were, so how could she even begin to describe them to anyone else? "Are we still going with the one-day-at-a-time thing yeah?" Such a hopeful, almost pleading voice, it broke Ronnie's heart. As long as everything was on her terms, if she was happy with the pace, then surely the answers would come. Danielle had to trust that she would find what she wanted in time, whether or not she knew what that was.

Ronnie smiled. "Of course we are honey, have I done something wrong?" The seed of ill-temper needed answers to suppress it before growing into something much greater. Her girl had left so alive and happy, and to look at her now… It was harrowing to see Danielle start to fall apart. She was totally lost and all Ronnie wanted to do was shake the fellow blonde and hand her the map.

Danielle smiled, quickly assuring Ronnie in fear of her starting to back away. As a feeble attempt to prevent this, the fatigued blonde pressed Ronnie's hand even tighter onto her cheek. "No. Just one day at a time yeah?" Her puppy-dog eyes returned and Ronnie was quick at answering. "Yes, 'course darling. We'll take it at your pace, I promise."

The two blondes were rudely interrupted by the booming voice of a brunette.

"Oi! You _tart_ are fired!" Stacey Slater was walking up to them with two full bags of repeatedly-unsold stock, pointing at Danielle and placing emphasis on the offensive description by taking a pause before uttering it.

Ronnie wasn't sure if it were wise for her to step in, already struggling not to. She looked to Danielle but was a little hard to read. She seemed puzzled more than horrified, was that a smile even?

Just as Stacey took the last few steps towards the tender-loving pair, Danielle released a whisper of a giggle. "Hello boss, nice to see you too!"

Stacey wasn't moved. "I don't know what's so funny Dan. You didn't fill out a holiday form before you left. I'm trying to run an internationally-renowned, multi-billion business here and I ain't got time for people who think they're above my holiday form, you hear!?"

Ronnie didn't know what to make of the situation. Stacey hadn't even acknowledged her presence.

Danielle put on her most pensive face. "Umm, Stace? You don't have a holiday form for me to fill." It was proving difficult to suppress the laughter dieing to break out.

Stacey couldn't help but laugh on the inside as she watched Ronnie Mitchell of all people bite her tongue. It was clear the baffled woman was ready to pounce on anyone who confronted the girl by her side. It made Stacey go green; She wasn't jealous, but the idea sure made her want to puke. She looked Danielle in the eye for over twenty seconds before letting her head fall. "Ah, these puny technicalities…" She tutted and shook her head, placing two fingers on her cheek and a thumb under her chin, faking a moment of deep concentration. Both girls burst out laughing. Stacey dropped her bags and opened her arms widely, executing a come-hither motion with both hands and rolling her eyes.

Danielle bounced into Stacey, almost knocking them both over which only fuelled their giggles.

***

"Stace, we're heading to the Vic for a drink, you wanna come?" Danielle was desperate to have Ronnie all to herself, but only now had she actually discovered how much she'd missed Stacey the past few days. It'd only been three days, but at the lack of her female companion, Danielle's daily dose of laughter had gone a miss. Stacey always knew what her best friend needed.

The brunette looked from Ronnie - who gave a gentle smile, - to Danielle and then back to Ronnie. She looked warmly to her friend, 'It's for Dan…' she convinced herself.

"Na Dan, stall aint gonna pack itself is it?" She raised an eyebrow, again having a playful dig at Danielle's time off. "You two have one on me though." She eyed Ronnie for a while and held eye contact. Stacey had no intention of breaking it first, forcing Ronnie to look away as Danielle started to walk towards the pub.

_**(Make you mine)**_

_**(All I want to do is stand close to you)**_

_**(Make you mine)**_

_**(All I want to do is stand close to you)**_

It was a sunny day, the pattering of the trees indicating a refreshing breeze which Danielle much appreciated after hours of being cooped up in a small cabin.

"So, what have you been up to then?" The daily life of Veronica Mitchell had always been of great interest to the young girl, but only now did she feel she had the right, as well as the confidence to ask.

Ronnie smiled and bowed her head to hide her embarrassment. "I worked up a load of miles on my bike." She sighed and became very playful with Danielle's hand. It was proving a little difficult to open up to the girl, but Ronnie knew she wanted to do it. "I missed you Dani, riding just seemed to pass the time. There's no feeling like being on that bike."

There it was again; the bubbly, fluttering feeling of Ronnie's warm and loving words. The addictive drug being affection only made Danielle wish she'd revealed herself earlier.

Unexpected by her associate, Ronnie steered them towards the back entrance. Little things like this meant a lot to Danielle. It was completely stupid but they were hints of acceptance and her heart cherished these moments.

Entering the pub, Danielle's nostrils were overcome with the scent of liquor. The warmth of the room and lingering scent of alcohol unique to a pub made her smile. Looking ahead of her, Danielle could make out the figure of Tracey behind the bar and by the sight of her actions, it couldn't have been a very busy shift. "Come on, Ben and Auntie Peg have been baking cookies all afternoon."

Danielle just about managed to stay on her feet as Ronnie excitedly took to the stairs, somehow forgetting their hands were linked.

The upper floor of this beloved building was active with noise. The smell of home-baking was miraculous and Danielle found herself standing behind her towering companion like a shy but excited little girl.

Her shelter was not long useful. "Danielle love," Peggy turned around and embraced the newest arrival. "Oh darling it's good to have you back."

"Thanks…" Danielle nervously murmured, barely managing to escape Peggy's hold.

"Hi Danielle!" Ben popped into view, speaking in his monotonous bold voice.

Danielle turned towards her right and smiled. "Hey Ben, how's the violin practise going?" She made room for Peggy to pass who had suddenly began cursing at the light puffs of smoke emerging from the oven.

Before anyone else could get a word in edgeways, Phil barged into the room. "Right, the jets in the shower are finally ready to use so if…" So many blonde women around here it was hard to keep count. "Oh Danielle, you back then."

It was time for Danielle's timid side to shine. Phil had a way of sucking out the welcoming atmosphere. Nothing seemed to shake him; he just took things on as they came, as if life was nothing more but a series of events.

Danielle had no time to give a well mannered answer before Ronnie jumped in. "Hey Danielle why don't you have a shower here? Those jets are amazing!"

It was a thoughtful gesture, but the recipient's face filled with horror at such a direct question. There was a hidden pledge within Danielle's voice. "Oh no Ronnie I should be getting…"

It was no use. Again Danielle found herself being almost dragged around the Mitchell hub. "It's the perfect way to relax. You must have some clean clothes in here right?" The 'mother-tells-child-to-bathe' procedure was being executed for the first time in this relationship; Ronnie was in a world of her own, pulling out various bath towels from a range of wardrobes and piling a diverse mix of bottles from her pamper kit all into Danielle's little hands. The girl could barely see where she was going, but Ronnie lovingly assisted her by shoving her into the bathroom. "Enjoy!"

_**Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah**_

_**Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine**_

_**Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah**_

_**Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine**_

_**Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah**_

_**Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine**_

_**Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah**_

_**Na na na na, na na na na na, Hey hey**_

_**Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah (make you mine)**_

Danielle trod carefully within the bathroom. The plumping may have been finished, but the clean-up hadn't even begun. The tiled floor was sowed with various colours of plastic from the walls and the distinct smell of bath seal lingered around the warm bathroom.

Danielle placed her towel on a rail and her clothes on a nearby shelf. She tried to clear as much of the mess as she could before stepping her naked body into the shower cubicle. It was an amazing feeling as every muscle in her upper body began to relax. Ronnie's shower kit incorporated the biggest brand names which all claimed to assist in tranquilising, therapeutic for body and soul. Danielle was cautious as to not use too much, or to let the jets spray water around the newly sealed tiles. It was magical to think this was only the beginning to her new life. As the last remaining suds washed away any remaining apprehension, Danielle stopped the shower and stepped out onto the mat. She could just make out the muffled sounds of Peggy and Ronnie having a carefree giggle in the kitchen. Who would have thought Ronnie Mitchell could be so… normal.

***

"Oh Danielle you're out." Ronnie had now changed out of her work clothes and was dressed in a skinny pair of jeans which emphasised the curves of her legs. A yellow flowery top accompanied these to yet again provide her with the most stunning essence with minimal effort. Danielle wondered, from waiting for her at the tube station most of the day to now waiting on her hand'n'foot, had Ronnie actually stepped into the office today? It was a question she had no time to ask.

"Come on we've got 'bout half an hour before the sun sets." Ronnie smiled at Danielle's bemused expression. Taking the girl's hand was becoming second nature to Ronnie. She wasn't sure if Danielle was up for yet another journey, but she knew that if they made it in time, it would defiantly be worth it. "Come on I'll explain on the way!" She was a typically persistent woman who once again found herself yanking her daughter's arm.

"Wait, Ronnie!" The woman showed no sign of stopping, causing Danielle to laugh. "Ronnie!" She managed to bellow between giggles just before they took to descending the stairs.

"What?" She replied sheepishly with a smile smeared across her soft, loving face.

"Am I gonna need my shoes?" There was no escape from this tow-truck, so Danielle decided to make the most of Ronnie's colourful outbursts

"Oh yeah, good idea!" Both of them burst out laughing again. Danielle promised the dominant woman she would meet her outside after finding decent foot-wear.

***

Danielle stepped out into the gloomy alleyway. The sun was cooler but still producing warm shades of red across the horizon. Taking quick strides towards the gate, Danielle wondered what Ronnie could possibly need to do before the sun set. Her curiosity soon turned to presage.

Ronnie was leaning on a very intimidating looking machine. One which she described as the best means of travel.

"There you are, common, we're not gonna make it in time…" The fear in her daughter's eyes made Ronnie instinctively realise it may have sounded as if she was blaming Danielle for the lack of time, but it soon became clear that this was not at the heart of her baby's apprehension.

"Uhh… Ronnie!" She backed away a little, trying her best not too sound scared.

Ronnie gave a reassuring smile. "Danielle it's fine, it's completely safe, I promise you." She reached out a hand and took a few steps forward.

Danielle looked up and down at the motorbike, taking fearful note of Ronnie's loving but adamant tone. She giggled nervously at Ronnie's suggestion. "No seriously Ronnie, I'm no good on those things. I can barley balance a bicycle!"

The more confident of the two took a helmet from the handlebar and held it out at arms length. "I do all the balancing Dan. You just have to trust me." She took another few steps forward.

Danielle looked Ronnie straight in the eye, attempting to put the situation into perspective, but all she found was love and concern. It was hard to believe how a few weeks ago she'd wanted to show Ronnie how brave she was; funny how that need to display courage instantly disappeared. She gave another little smile, attempting to add humour to the predicament as to not offend the bearer of this outrageous invitation. "Ronnie I'm serious, me and a two-wheeler? Complete hazard."

Ronnie's eyes showed no hurt, nor any frustration. She seemed not to have registered Danielle's last comment. Instead she smiled softly, not daring to break eye-contact with her fallen angel. "Danielle? You do trust me?" Her smile didn't fade despite Danielle's delayed response.

"Ah… What? No Ronnie I'm being serious, I've never been on the back of one of…" She fidgeted nervously with the hem of her top.

Ronnie's voice remained delicate and relaxed as she interrupted. She stretched her arm further to bring Danielle's attention to the helmet hanging from its edge. It wasn't a trick question. "Do you trust me?"

Danielle stared, wide-eyed at Ronnie. There was no escape from such a simple question, but an honest answer could only be found deep within.

**A/N: Ronnie and Ricky?? I wonder what's in that envelope. (well not really 'coz I already know)! Thanks for all your reviews, keep them coming. Is this chapter below par? I'm not sure what I make of it yet. BTW, do people mind the lyrics between text?**


	33. Fighting For My Own Space

**A/N: Thanks a million for the great reviews guys. Enjoy reading them all! This is for Karen, get well soon!**

The 6'o'clock traffic was no match for the snake like abilities of the two wheeled monster under Ronnie Mitchell's control. Countless faces from other vehicles watched on in frustration as she sped past in the middle of two lanes. It had taken a little over five minutes to enter the M1. Ronnie let the cold wind deafen her ears, taking satisfaction at the fact that every other thought, regret, anything about the past 20 years was tossed to the back of her head. The beauty of being able to escape with the loss of boundaries was that no one cared where you went. Here no one would ask why you were speeding across countless stretches of road. Your daily responsibilities washed away with every junction that passed, the wind unhooked every sin, every voice telling you that life was passing by ever so slowly. The furious breeze was your best friend at these breathtaking speeds, adrenalin the only substance needed to live on.

Today, Ronnie couldn't permit her bike to achieve such speeds. Danielle was painfully clinging to her waist. Ronnie had brought this on herself, Danielle didn't care how close she was to breaking a bone within the woman directly ahead of her. What the hell was the woman thinking of bringing them onto the motorway anyway? This was defiantly not funny. They must have been going over a hundred miles-per-hour. All Danielle could hear was the deafening rush of air and the occasional roar of this fiendish toy of Ronnie's.

The woman in control had ensured she was in no position to loose control. No faster then 60MPH, Ronnie kept both eyes fixed on the packed road ahead. If they missed the time-frame she so desperately wanted to arrive by, it didn't matter. There was always tomorrow…

_**They say everything that happens, happens for a reason,**_

_**Still it's hard to believe in when you're flat on your face.**_

_**  
And you can get anything that you want if you believe it,  
But it's hard to achieve it when you're last in the race.  
**_

As Ronnie wandered in and out of lanes, Danielle only now realised how the feeling of freedom had delicately overcome her. All other vehicles around them stood still as Ronnie's skill endorsed them to effortlessly pass. The rush of air didn't dry the passenger's eyes; neither did it make her breathing anymore laboured. Her hair was fiercely pushed back but the physical closeness to the most hunted woman in the world was aspiring, encouraging and all so lifting. Danielle closed her eyes, lightly relaxed her grip and leaned forward just enough to be able her to catch the fragrance being carried within the wind. It was all Ronnie.

_**  
If you find you lose your way  
Get in a car and just drive away.**_

_**  
Pull the sunroof down.  
And the one thing to do hey  
Is get out of town and breathe  
**_

Danielle took a deep breath, letting her thoughts run away. All she could think of was how different the woman ahead of her was. Over the months, Danielle had tried to look past the intimidating looks thrown at her from Ronnie, to forgive the demoralising stares, to always try again the following day. But the past two weeks, they'd all gone a miss. Ronnie had gone out of her way to at least make her feel wanted, but Danielle had nothing to give back. Surely one day, the novelty would wear off, but what could Ronnie say she felt from Danielle? Why did she need her as much as she said?

_If ever, there was the minimal chance I could meet her, to be given the chance to be a mother… If that chance were ever to arise, then all the regret, all the pain would be insignificant._

The words ringed through Danielle's ears. Was this whom Ronnie could be when reunited with her baby? She didn't like uncertainty, not after the turbulent year she'd experienced.

_**  
Like you're a star in the night air,  
You're at the edge of the mountain, yeah.  
And you're ready to dive in the sea.  
**_

As much as Danielle was trying to enjoy the ride, regardless of the effort she made to let that feeling of freedom wash over her, nothing could have relieved more then Ronnie gently leaning to the left, ready to exit the infinite channel of M1 madness.

Only with the reduction in speed did Danielle realise how close to nature they were. Everywhere she looked, miles of green and yellow field stretched far and wide, consuming anything in its way to the horizon and gently colliding with the orange sky as the sun prepared to retire for the day. According to a passing green board, they were now travelling along a very narrow 'A421'. Danielle's small hands somehow consumed Ronnie's stomach within them. The rider comforted Danielle, not with her hands as to reduce her control of this powerful engine, nor with a battle with the wind to voice any words. Instead, her body radiated warmth through the bulky leather jacket, the voluminous wrap expanding Ronnie's figure making it the softest cuddly toy any girl could ask for. The drop in temperature wasn't pleasant, but the unpolluted, easy to breathe air was something Danielle never imagined to exist in London. She had no time to bathe within Ronnie's calefaction as the bike skidded to a halt in a dirt patch. The sudden halt caused Danielle to scream, almost punching Ronnie's ribs but for the woman's rescuing arm reaching out for Danielle to hold just as Ronnie placed one foot onto the ground.

_**And you just have to breathe  
Like you're the best of the rated,  
You see the good and you take it in  
And you're willing to share it all out.**_

"Sorry! You alright?" Ronnie helped Danielle ground herself by holding her hand as the girl hopped to the ground. She then secured the bike to the ground and removed her keys from the ignition.

Danielle gave a heavy sigh, battling with the strap under her chin to remove her helmet. Sweeping her hair back, she smiled shyly, "Um, for the record, I don't like motorways!" She regretted her words once she saw Ronnie's face drop. Danielle's heart began to pound as she thought on how to correct the ungrateful image she'd just presented to the woman before her. She looked up to her far right where the wind was softly disturbing a field of wheat, it gently swaying left to right. "…but this was defiantly worth it. Wow, it's so beautiful."

Ronnie looked up to her daughter's face, gratified that she'd finally done something right. "I thought you'd like it." She took a deep breathe, appreciating the lack of petrol fumes, or the stale odours of the city.

_**  
And sometimes you wish you were  
Just on the rebound.**_

_**  
It's like you're kicking and screaming  
But you're making no sound.**_

The sound of speeding traffic was now distant. There was nothing but Ronnie, Danielle and miles of field as the sun dripped an effulgent red and lustrous oranges across the horizon.

Looking at Danielle, Ronnie decided to break the daydreamer's thoughts with the most spontaneous comment she could make. "I'll race ya!"

Danielle turned to face her companion inside the vast land of nothingness they occupied. "What?"

Ronnie raised an eyebrow to confirm Danielle had heard right, causing Danielle to giggle a little.

_**And you can get anything that you  
Want if you believe it,**_

_**  
You seem to think that you need it.  
You push and you shove.  
**_

It was almost impossible to believe this was the very same cold, bitter and very bitchy Ronnie Mitchell. "You? Race me?" The timid blonde brushed off the suggestion hastily.

"Chicken!" Was the elder's response.

Danielle released a very high pitched sound in disbelief. "I am not a chicken!"

Ronnie jumped into a sprint, leaving Danielle behind to establish her fate within the meaningless competition.

_**Grab your thoughts and write them down.  
Remember the dreams that you're chasing round, **_

_**  
They only run with you.  
So kick off your shoes in the grass,  
Let yourself go, remember to…  
**_

"Cheat!" She accused into the openness, breaking into a pace of her own. Ronnie was heavily weighed down with her massive jacket and it didn't take long for Danielle to be on the verge of overtaking her competitor.

"Cheat eh?" Ronnie snarled. She grabbed Danielle's arm, incidentally causing the blonde to trip. Ronnie tried to pull Danielle up, but to no benefit, so instead she positioned herself to take the greater fall, allowing Danielle to collapse directly on top of her. Ronnie giggled as she propelled the tangled duo into rolling around in the healthy grass. They were miles away from anyone. From here, Ronnie could barely make out the main road and it was a wondrous thought to think Danielle was with her.

Ronnie ended her childish rotations with her on her back and Danielle secured tightly on top of her. The girl tried to break free worried that her bearer was in any discomfort, but Ronnie adamantly held on.

"I love you so much."

A moment of silence followed. It was difficult to be anything else but care-free when faced with such beautiful surroundings, a sunset to cry for and most of all, being securely tied up in Ronnie's arms. The

accompanying sentence which normally would have been uttered by Ronnie's companion was not spoken. She tried to brush it aside, but the truth was, it hurt and she had only herself to blame.

_**Breathe like you're the best and you're counted,  
You're at the edge of a mountain yeah  
And you're ready to dive, dive in the sea**_

Five minutes later, Danielle had just about managed to escape Ronnie's long tugging arms. The ordained pair were now sat crossed-leg, both sharing Ronnie's humongous jacket as a means to conserve as much body-heat as possible.

Danielle felt she needed to say something, but ruining the moment was not a crime she wanted to be responsible for. Oh well… "These weeks have been so unreal, don't ya think?"

Ronnie turned to look into Danielle's large blue eyes. "They've been the best!" She smiled, closing the little gap that remained between the two of them.

Another brief silence followed. It was an amazing scene for April, the sun tortoise-like in it's setting motion. "The whole wedding thing seems like a lifetime away." Danielle admired the sky in all its warm colours.

Ronnie sighed. Her mind was whizzing once again with the many past encounters she and Danielle had shared; very few pleasant. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Danielle answered the question without acknowledging it. "You know what hurt the most? You're dad said you'd pay me to leave Walford. Simple," she shrugged her shoulders causing the jacket to slide down Ronnie's arms, "just another transaction, something for something else.

"Danielle, I never…"

Danielle kept her head sternly perpendicular to Ronnie's gaze. "Do you know how much I loved you?! And to you I meant nothing. Something as material as cash, you were prepared to pay me?"

Ronnie didn't dare stop the tears strolling down her face. It wasn't worth the time. "Danielle!"

The girl finally turned to face her gazer. "I know Ronnie! I know, it wasn't your fault and as much as I love that fact, it's not so easy to process. His description fitted in so well with who you were, you know? It was almost too easy to believe him."

"Danielle!" It was now Ronnie's time to talk and be-damned if she was going to stop anytime soon. "It was never like that. He played everyone, and I wish I could have protected you from him. I failed you at that on more than once occasion and if I could take any of it back…"

"It's not that easy though! You're so different and every bit of me knows its natural but I don't want to be that ignorant! After all these months, you've completely flipped. I wish it seemed more permanent…" Danielle's voice broke. Spilling the beans had unintentionally been the main objective of this week.

Ronnie lifted the jacket to cover more of her daughter. The roaring sun had dropped by a few inches as the temperature was becoming ever more chilling.

"Danielle, look at me baby." Ronnie placed her arm around Danielle's waist, to which she moved in a little more. "I know I can never clear my conscious, but my Amy has always been the most precious part of me." Birds flew in their hundreds, soaring well above the lonely inhabitants of such vast lands. "You were constantly there Danielle, just around the corner. It wasn't nice you know. I mean, all I wanted to do was protect those vital images in my head, but then there you were; a perfect, beautiful, polite nineteen year old." Roaring passion was more than evident in her tears, but Ronnie's voice was what touched a nerve within its recipient. "No one knew what that number meant to me for those set of twelve months." Her face shook with emotion, distressed but willing to continue. "I felt you were rubbing it in my face."

The one thing Danielle had only now got round to considering: Yes the name Ronnie brought images of cold, cruel scenarios, but had she ever shown any emotion? Raw emotion like she'd portrayed so recently? "You loved you're baby so much didn't you?" Daniele spoke calmly, looking on ahead as the greens slowly turned into blacks.

Ronnie heaved a sigh of relief. "Of course Danielle, every single day. I want you so much. For me to say, 'yes, I have a daughter!' It means the world."

"I think before, I was always searching for that perfect moment to tell you. Now sometimes I wake up in the morning and wonder if it was all a dream? For a moment it's like before and it's horrible. Then when reality sets in, I'm relieved the truths out there." She let the woman by her side embrace her once again. It was an amazing feeling, taking away all her chills.

_**You just have to breathe  
'Cos you are one of the greatest,**_

"Ronnie, I used to think of you a lot growing up you know? Its fascinating to know you thought about your baby as well, but…" Danielle looked to the ground and started to pluck the grass from its roots. "I can't help but think if I'll disappoint you and things will go back to before. Nineteen years gives you enough time to have built this image, I dunno if I'll ever be able to live up to that picture in your mind."

The early night sky in its oceanic colours was nothing short of beautiful. Ronnie couldn't help but think how lost Danielle was in that head of hers. "My god Dan, can't you see? You are the picture!" she said, beaming at the girl's tearful but still very beautiful face. She knew the hurt ran much deeper than what she had been led to believe. It was so exasperating to not be able to show how the loveless, spiteful Ronnie could never return.

Danielle smiled, "Why? 'Coz I'm breathing?"

Ronnie's smile dropped as quickly as it had come about, her grip loosened. There was an eerie tension in the silence that followed. "Don't joke about things like that Dan." she replied, obviously hurt.

Danielle shuffled a little, again revealing Ronnie's body to the cold breeze as her jacket dropped to their knees. She watched as the stately woman besides her returned their guard to its hinged position. "Well, I don't think I can be what you want. I mean, calling somebody else ma…mum?" she cringed, "that's… It just feels so weird, even wrong and I'm sorry but that's how I feel." She adamantly rushed her concluding line, almost in a vain attempt to let it be unheard.

Ronnie appreciated Danielle's openness, her trust. She was quick to respond. "Danielle, sweetie you're feeling pressure that's not there! It never will be baby. I'm not trying to replace anyone in that heart of yours Danielle. I'm just fighting for my own little space, ye?" she nudged playfully towards her right.

The girl smiled at Ronnie's choice of words. "I know I need you in my life. I can't imagine it without you anymore. Life seemed like an endless battle with you. Christmas… you literally ripped that card up in my face! That's beyond angry Ronnie, you hated me, and now ironically, you hated me for being me! I've never felt so alone and worthless and I just hope that's over." Danielle's tone; a secret pledge, one which Ronnie couldn't have replied more rapidly to.

"It is baby I promise. I never hated you. I was jealous I guess, I can never tell you how sorry I am." Ronnie pulled Danielle into her chest and inhaled the sweet scent of her baby's shampoo. The bubbly, warm feeling made her feel like she was on top of the world, comfortable in confidence. "You think you've got images to match, what about me eh? I've got alota making up to do if you'll let me?"

"One day at a time?" Danielle quizzed It was specific times like these where Ronnie's vindictive façade was so easy to understand. Underneath it all, she was just a mother desperate for her child, her Amy, her Danielle.

Danielle giggled, that girl was her. Apart from the occasional rustle of leaves, the only other sound Danielle could hear was Ronnie's deep breathing. "Gerrof," said the awkwardly positioned girl whilst smiling. The idea of someone getting high whilst sniffing her hair was a bewildering one.

"No," replied the culprit in a highly adamant, matter-of-fact tone, only causing Danielle to loose control as she fell deeper into the woman's warm, welcoming arms.

_**You see the good and you take it in.  
And you're able to share it all out.**_

Being away from the city gave a magical view of the star-struck sky. Angelic dots looked down on the long-separated brace, showering magnificent openness all around them, a representation of the space they both longed to fill with long, glorified memories.

"I've never seen so many stars in one night!" Ronnie and Danielle were thoughtfully gazing into the unlimited darkness above them. After brief stillness, Ronnie's soft voice filled the air. "Do you ever wish you could transfer your feelings to another person, just for a minute or two so that they would understand you?" It was an innocent question, Ronnie aimlessly tickling her companion's hand.

Danielle however didn't know what to make of Ronnie voicing the very though she'd had a few hours ago. "Yeah, I guess everyone does once in a while." She tried to hide the assiduity matted in her response.

Ronnie wrapped her arms protectively around Danielle's shoulders. "I love you," she murmured tenderly. She wanted to announce it to the world, the lack of its attention being her only refrain.

Gently rocking Danielle back and forth, Ronnie started humming random songs which popped into her head. Her controlled voice was the most melodic Danielle had ever heard and it only added to the ample amount of qualities which Danielle so jealously admired.

Danielle's heating solution continued to sing to her in soft whispers. "Me and Mrs., Mrs. Jones!" Ronnie Mitchell was now trying to prevent the need to laugh, caused by her daughter's childlike annoyance from breaking her voice.

"Ronnie!" Danielle budged away from the disorderly woman, once again causing the jacket to slip from their torsos. Her giggles soon escaped, still overwhelmed that all her dreams were finally fitting into place.

Danielle was over the moon. She'd revealed everything she could have possibly imagined and there was light at then end of the tunnel. Well metaphorically. "Ronnie? Its pitch black out here."

***

_**You gotta let go out of the clock,  
The Tick tock tick tock,  
**_

"Is that it there?" Danielle asked, almost on tip-toes.

"No Dan, it's this way. Here gimmie your hand." It was one of those situations where you'd whisper, even though no one could hear you for miles, but you knew you'd done something naughty.

Danielle tightened her grip, whispering softly. "Ronnie! Are we lost?"

For at least half a minute, the only sounds clearly audible were the soft crunches of grass. "Um… No?" came an unconvincing answer. "Ah there it is," said Ronnie, her voice louder, emphasised with relief.

Once the so-called responsible mother (the one who'd got her daughter lost in a field) was sure Danielle had her helmet on, she started up the beast they'd just mounted. "Dan there's a service station up ahead, fancy a coffee?"

"Sure if we can get some burgers?" She asked, her cheeky tone being overpowered with a shy, questioning one?

The rider revved the engine a few times before setting off. Danielle lifted her feet as instructed.

"Of course we can," Ronnie yelled over her shoulder. "You're way too skinny Dan…"

_**You've gotta get out of this race,  
You need a better pace,  
**_

**A/N: I do know the drop in light was very sudden, can it be excused? And yes I do seem to have a Miss Blaise obsession at the moment, but I had to get this song in. In fact, all her songs seem to really fit this story. Sorry, but expect more from her soon.**

**Btw I strongly recommend you listen to this song, Breath by Tara Blaise. The next chapter will most likely have the concluding lyrics as it carries on directly from here. I sure hope Ronnie's careful on that bike of hers, especially since Dan's inexperienced and scared of motorways!  
**


	34. Cry Baby Cry

**A/N: Okay I changed the song here as only the chorus was repeated from the previous song. I had some really good ideas for this fic, but I start uni in four days so don't know how much time I'll get for this anymore. I will update, just not as frequently.**

_**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?**_

_**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?**_

_**Is this burning an eternal flame? **_

The return journey always seemed quicker. The night air and confiding space of her helmet took Danielle into a world of her own, one where Ronnie wasn't too far away. As Ronnie pulled into a 'Welcome Break', Danielle took careful note of the distance between them and Walford. She sighed; still another 5 miles of tormenting, high speed racing to look forward to, and to top it all, she was on the back of a motorcycle!

"We should be back for about half eight ey?" Ronnie turned to face a very cute looking Danielle as she hastily attempted to flatten her hair. "God I'm sorry, you must be knackered!" As much as the time they'd spent today had been productive, Ronnie felt guilty that her impatience had hastened Danielle onto the back of her motorcycle not long after an exasperating journey into London.

Danielle smiled. "I loved it! I can see what you mean about that thing, it's amazing!" Yes she was a good liar when it came to being polite, although the extent of her untruthfulness was shallow. She had no idea how she would sleep tonight, maybe a dose of caffeine wasn't the best idea. There was so much excitement running through her as all her worries had vanished within these few days. She felt like she'd risen from her position as the outsider in Walford, the reason for her arrival now somewhat in the open.

_**I believe it's meant to be, darling**_

_**I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me**_

_**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming**_

_**Or is this burning an eternal flame? **_

The two walked into the Whimpy restaurant which had been allocated its own space within the classic M1 service-station layout. Once seated, Ronnie was looking towards her left as Danielle to her right. A little blonde girl, the age of about six was pleading with her mother for - what she saw as – a very enticingly wrapped chocolate bar. "You've already had some chocolate today Lucy!" Her mother said assertively, forcefully leading the two out into the typical corridor unique to these large service-stations.

Danielle returned her gaze back to Ronnie. "That was me at her age," she grinned.

Ronnie smiled warmly, almost shifting into her daydream world. She tried to catch a glimpse of the child, but she'd vanished. Her long blonde hair had resembled Danielle's in colour and with the sight of the girl's physical image it would have been easy to have visualized Danielle aged six.

_**Say my name, sun shines through the rain**_

_**A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain**_

_**I don't want to lose this feeling **_

"Ronnie!" Danielle waved her hand in front of the woman whose attention she had craved for months on end. This particular woman was now resting her head on her tightly closed fist, her elbow balanced on the table. Danielle admired how she was staring hungrily towards the exit, her smile wide for all to see.

Ronnie's eyes glided across the room, only when catching Danielle's waving hand did she hurriedly sit up-right. "Oh, right come on, burgers and a coffee?" She tried her best to compose herself, but Danielle's smile evidently revealed that Ronnie had been caught musing.

Danielle followed closely – the-little-girl-behind-mother scene uncanny in nature - as Ronnie approached the till. 'This is how it is going to be from now on', she thought, sighing. Somehow, all the pain, although uncalled for, seemed worth it. Ronnie did care, she was prepared to wait, to do almost anything to correct her mistakes – even if it was more for her little baby than for the twenty year-old - and for Danielle, that was the key to initiate her forgiveness.

The blissful moment didn't last long; it was one of the most frustrating things about being Danielle Jones: Little memories seemed to evoke a rollercoaster ride within her brain, brought back words of the past. Less than an hour ago, Danielle's mouth had contradicted itself. _"I know I need you in my life…"_ She'd said that, but then, it went against everything she'd promised her father. "_Want, not need eh dad?"_ Danielle's heart fluttered at the thought of her father. She was missing him dearly. The words had seemed so easy to say then, anything to reassure his defensive soul. A phrase, a little lie, did it matter? _"The one thing I've realised today, I never regretted having my baby."_ If Ronnie was so true to her word, it didn't make a difference. Ronnie wouldn't ever hurt her again, not like that, not intentionally… She couldn't!

_**Say my name, sun shines through the rain**_

_**A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain**_

_**I don't want to lose this feeling**_

"Danielle!" Ronnie placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah sorry, um… One veggie burger and… a hot chocolate please." She looked down from the overhanging menu and let Ronnie finish the transaction.

Just before Ronnie paid the woman behind the counter, she took a quick glance to her daughter. One look from Ronnie brought that howling brain of Danielle's to a halt. The woman's deep eyes, her gentle, loving smile, Danielle knew she'd never be immune to its heart-melting effects. Everyday it became easier to believe she wouldn't have to fear Ronnie's stares; they weren't intended to bring her down, not anymore. The only problem was convincing Ronnie that the love she conveyed for her baby girl was still deserved 20 years on, that the pitiful deportment and disgusting demeanours were no longer - if not never - deserved.

There it was again. Some sort of nag in Ronnie's head, maternal or not, she didn't want to raise suspicions in front of strangers; Not knowing her daughter very well was not something to be proud of so she quietly whispered to the lady serving them. "Ye sorry can I change mines to a bean burger please?" Smiling politely, Ronnie's change in order went unnoticed by her inattentive daughter who was admiring an elderly couple holding hands in the corner, a gracious smile set upon her little face.

_**Close your eyes and give me your hand**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?**_

_**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming**_

_**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**_

As the two made their way back to the table, Danielle lifted her hand to her mouth as a heavy yawn manipulated her face. Embarrassed slightly as she saw Ronnie giggle, "Sorry… Been a long day," she smiled.

Ronnie passed Danielle's burger to her. "Can't be very comfortable at the Slater's can it, do you get a good sleep with all that ciaos?" Making general conversation was vital and luckily, the two had plenty to catch up with.

"_I'll tell her exactly what I wanna tell her. I don't like salad anyway!"_

The younger blonde picked lightly at the lettuce protruding from between the cobs before answering the question. "Yeah well, beggars can't be choosers…" Her hands froze for a second, her words unwisely spoken. Out of everyone, it'd been Ronnie who'd caught Danielle sleeping rough, a shameful time in her life, only emphasizing how pathetic she actually was.

Ronnie noticed Danielle's abrupt inhabitancy, her avoiding eyes indicating discomfort. Desperate to divert the conversation whilst still in disbelief at how her prayers had suddenly been answered; Danielle had come to find her. "So…" She looked around, so much to talk about but nothing specific at mind. "What's with all the veg? Peggy's chicken weren't too bad last week was it?" Ronnie bit into her burger. It was meant to be filled with beans! What muppet had decided to melt cheese over sliced onions? Cheese and onion, gross!

"I'm a vegetarian Ronnie." If it had been anyone else, Danielle would have found her companion's loss of words quite amusing. But this wasn't anyone. All Danielle wanted to do was impress the woman who – for whatever reason – had not wanted her at birth. "Is that a problem?" She asked worriedly.

Ronnie lifted her head in shock, dismissing the fact she had a mouth full of food. "No! Of course not!" It was Danielle's decision; it had nothing to do with Ronnie. The silence had been caused by Ronnie's meditation at yet another concept. It was the first time she'd been confronted with an inescapable difference, the difference between how her Amy would have been brought up with Ronnie and the reality of how she had grown-up with her adoptive parents. It was scary to think that Danielle wouldn't be who she was today if she'd lived with Ronnie, or have been adopted by anyone else for that matter. She'd be different and Ronnie couldn't imagine anyone else being her little girl. From the moment she'd realised who Danielle really was, the void image had been replaced with every detail Danielle's being displayed to Ronnie. This was her perfect baby, for Danielle to be someone else was inconceivable. "So… how long have you been a vegetarian?"

Danielle swallowed hard before opening her mouth. "All my life really." She took careful note of Ronnie's reactions, but the uninformed woman just seemed to be intrigued. "Just the way me and G were brought up. Anyway, the idea of taking life when there's no real need, it seems cruel to me." She felt a chill down her spine at her phrasing. Taking life, it seemed hypercritical after what she'd done. _"They're just a bunch of cells…"_ That's what Ronnie had said. She had to be right; Danielle was convinced that they were nothing more. What did it matter now anyway? It was time to move on. Danielle took a sip of her hot drink and tried to make some light conversation of her own. "According to Stacey, I'm one of the fussiest eaters to have ever roamed the Earth." _(__**A/N:**__ How would this sentence be spoken by Dan and what is grammatically correct? Should the ever go before the to in grammatical terms, even if it is inconsistent with __**her**__ ordering of words?)_ She starred smiling at the quizzical, slightly confused expression set to her. "I don't eat eggs or fish either." She explained, knowing that there was thee Kodak moment if there ever was one.

"Oh…" Ronnie recovered quickly. "Well you can explain to Peggy why you didn't touch her banoffee pie can't ya" She gave her daughter a warm smile, touched by Danielle's kind nature, a deep, life-changing quality.

"So what's with the beans?" Danielle indicated by nodding her head towards Ronnie's side of the table. "I don't expect others to comply with my beliefs you know." It was nice to see Ronnie blush for once. She just didn't know what to say.

"Ah yeah…" Ronnie sighed, looking down to the explosions of food before her, onions and crumbs of bread messily spread across the circular table. "I'm always open to new ideas me." Both the girls burst into laughter with Ronnie's unconvincing answer, Danielle quite moved at the extent Ronnie would go to make an impression.

_**Is this burning an eternal flame? **_

_**Talk between the two died down whilst they ate. Danielle tried to distract her mind with the voice of the radio DJ quietly seeping out of hidden speakers.**_

"This is Heart London playing more music variety. If you'd like to get in touch with the show, let us know what you're doing tonight you can email us from the website, text the studio or use the good ol' blower. Tonight we're talking about the scariest sounds you've ever heard. Michelle listening online emailed in…"

Danielle smiled. These radio stations had no better way to convince you to increment your phone bill. "So, what's the scariest thing you've ever heard?" Danielle wanted to show she could open a conversation, be good company.

"Mmm?" Ronnie finished the last of her coffee and placed all the rubbish into a bag. "oh, dunno really, I…" She stopped abruptly. "Why what's up?"

Danielle's defences rose. She hadn't meant to offend Ronnie, although she couldn't see how with such a random question. "Just something they're asking on the radio," she cleared hurriedly. "Never mind."

Ronnie hadn't heard Danielle's attempts to salvage the conversation. Her mind had wondered elsewhere. 19 years and 8 months to be precise. "It was the day you were born…" She said robotically.

Danielle looked to Ronnie's eyes. Her face was starting to pale and her lip was quivering. "Ronnie?"

"She should have been crying… My baby should have been crying, but it was so quiet." She'd completely zoned out.

"Ronnie!" Danielle wouldn't admit it, but Ronnie was starting to scare her.

Danielle's shaken tone gave Ronnie the strength to escape the tight ropes which so often seized each of her senses one by one until she eventually crashed into the flames of hell, her vivid memories waiting to swallow her whole.

"Sorry…" She took Danielle's hand in her own, wiping away a loose tear. "Sorry, it's ...it's you!" She playfully shook Danielle's hand. "You scared the hell out of me! You weren't crying… Silence, I guess that's the scariest sound I've ever heard…"

Danielle went red. "Sorry…" She said meekly, not really knowing what to say or what she was actually apologizing for. It was more than evident how much Ronnie's baby had meant to her, all Danielle had to do now was convince Ronnie that she was someone who deserved that love, to be proud of. Easier said then done…

Ronnie giggled, a little embarrassed by what must have seemed a much dramatized, cheesy overreaction. "So what about you? What's the scariest sound you've ever heard?"

Danielle looked down to the table. They'd been enough spectacle drama today. "Doesn't matter really…" She cleared her throat, trying her best not to remember. Taking in a shaky breath, Danielle was about to suggest they leave, only repressed by a painfully high-pitched ringing sound belonging to Ronnie's person, almost teasing Danielle of the painfully scary memory she'd just discarded. She'd tried her best to not think about it, but now it was audiable, a continuous ring, the stream of a flat green line before her eyes…

"Sorry that'll be Roxy wondering where we are."

Danielle snapped out of her vision as Ronnie pulled out her phone. At the push of a button, the ringing sound died and Danielle relaxed.

_**An eternal flame? **_

"Hello…" Ronnie's face didn't hide her annoyance at the caller's identity. There was a minute of silence as Ronnie listened.

"Oh what? Can they do that? Well I'm sorry Jack I ain't got time for this!" Jack had obviously felt the need to raise his voice at Ronnie's abrupt answer. Danielle could hear his muffled tone through Ronnie's earpiece, but it was impossible to make out any words.

"Well the club can stay closed for a month then can't it! We'll only make a loss with the Lensdown brothers; their prices are through the roof!" There were a few minutes of Ronnie pretending to listen, rolling her eyes occasionally. Playing with Danielle's hand seemed to keep her calm. "Fine! Well I've got better things to do then to barter with suppliers," she said matter-of-factly, looking Danielle in the eye. The call ended unexpectedly. "Ass!" Ronnie muttered under her breathe before smiling at Danielle and stuffing her phone into her jacket, clearly annoyed.

"Um... Everything okay?" Danielle asked warily, worried at Ronnie's sudden change in temperament. She could turn between characters so practicably.

Ronnie grinned reassuringly, her irritation vanishing. "Things are great! You and I just got a month off working at the club! Our supplier's employees have gone on strike and we can't go with anyone else 'coz funnily enough we'd be making a loss to the Vic."

Danielle didn't know what to make of the situation. The clubs finances were nothing to do with her. She pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ears, taking in the unique buzz of such a isolated location. "Right… A month? That's a long strike isn't it? " She looked to Ronnie, bemused about how happy Ronnie seemed about loosing out on a months profit.

"I see it as a month's holiday! Just means we have more time together right?" Working for the club seemed so pointless nowadays, especially since Danielle hadn't officially started. Filling out paperwork, giving out her autograph to random people she would never meet, it just meant less time to spend with her daughter.

"Hey…" Ronnie looked up and nudged Danielle's shoulder. "Gives us more time to practice as well eh?"

_**(Close your eyes and give me your hand**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?**_

Danielle didn't want to look stupid. She scanned Ronnie's face, racked her brain for any clue as to what Ronnie was talking about. "Practice?"

Ronnie tried to lock away an image of her daughter's stunningly cute face, the way her forehead creased when she was confused…

"Um… I kinda lost a bet with Roxy and now I'm being forced to front the house band." She mimicked quotation marks with her fingers.

Ronnie's brief explanation hadn't seemed to clear anything up for Danielle.

"Basically, she's picking out people from around the square to form a band with, and I've kindly been volunteered by my disturbed sister to act as lead singer." She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

Danielle looked open mouthed at a relaxed looking Ronnie. This was by far the most un-Ronniest thing Danielle could imagine. "Uh, that's just…"

"Crazy?" She promptly suggested.

Danielle smiled. "Phil seems to think you can sing. I can't wait to hear you!" Roxy forming a band with the square, that was a sight not to miss.

"Uh, well young lady I'm only doing it 'coz you're our violinist!" Ronnie poked her daughter with every word.

This particular young lady chocked on the last of her drink. "What?!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "Sorry, I told you I can't really play properly!" Shaking her head in an attempt to encourage the relegation of such

Ronnie saw the twinkle in the girl's eye. The idea of performing in front of a crowd hadn't caused her timid face to surface. In contrast, Ronnie had caught a fraction of a smile just before Danielle began to play with her now empty cup. "Well I thought the whole idea would blow over, but my dear sister insists on making a fool of me." Ronnie sighed, "she's been rubbing it in my face ever since she conveniently found out that Ricky can 'play' the drums." Ronnie wiped her eyes tiredly. "I don't believe that sister of mine…"

Danielle suddenly clicked her fingers. "Ah! But Ben's your man for the violin…"

Ronnie giggled at Danielle's useless attempts, taking her by the hands and looking into her eyes like she had something serious on her mind. "Sweetheart, I know Roxy better than anyone. If I aint gettin' out of this," she sighed, grinning, "Sorry love, you've got no chance." Ronnie smiled, the odd conversation interrupted by a very large woman who knocked Danielle's shoulder as she stormed by.

Ronnie looked up piercingly to the intrusive rear side, just about to throw her chair back so she could confront the stupid woman who had idiotically not noticed how beautiful daughter had been so inconsiderately disturbed.

Danielle patted Ronnie's hand, not wanting any trouble. The beautiful blonde could be ruthless at the best of times, the less of that side Danielle saw, the better. It was nice to see a Mitchell pounce to Danielle's defence, but Danielle wasn't sure why Ronnie emanated such love towards her. How her opinions of an insignificant, worthless teenager could be so prominently reconditioned was questionable. _"She loves me dad."_ Danielle was sure of it, but what had she done to make Ronnie feel like this? Being the baby a young, juvenile, Ronnie obviously so dearly loved was not enough. She wanted to be loved for who she was right now, although thinking about it, that didn't add up to much… "Hey! I'll make you a deal!" It was time to make this woman proud. This was Danielle Jones, someone who Ronnie would merrily admit to being the beautiful baby she had loved in the most life changing manner. "Me and Ben can go halves on the violin, that way he can build on a backlog of songs he can play for his exam and I'll help you put up a track list for your voice… um well if you want that is." Danielle understood she was no professional, but spending more time in Ronnie's influential presence seemed like the best way forward. Ronnie played a significant part in the dream image Danielle wished the mirror would present her with. Figuring out how to fund her life for the next month with no evening job was an issue she forced herself to ignore for tonight. "Um... although I'm telling you I really ain't that good with music…"

Ronnie wished Danielle wasn't so nervous around her. The heinous thought of Danielle fearing her own mother came with a sickening taste and irregular heart beat for a mother who knew she only had herself to detest.

Ronnie rose from her seat, smiling as Danielle followed. "Dan, between you, me, Roxy and Ricky…" She raised an eyebrow to her daughter who giggled. "You're the best."

_**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming**_

_**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**_

Danielle listened intently to the sound blasting out of two speakers as her and Ronnie approached the exit of their small motorway shelter. Danielle loved the violin backing, especially since it was included in her catalogue of parts she could play.

_Anyone who, can touch you, can hurt you, or heal you  
Anyone who, can reach you, can love you, or leave you_

_So be gentle…_

**A/N: Hey guys don't forhet to vote on my poll about Archie. It closes very soon… Thanks for all the positive reviews and aplolgies that this chapter doesn't really go anywhere. I have great plans involovn some familiar faces, just not sure how often I'll be updating!**


	35. A Kibitzer?

**A/N: Very sorry for the delay. Explained what happened, but hope to update much more frequently now. (Recommend a re-read if anyone can be bothered)**

**Here is my longest chapter to date by faaaaarrrrrrrr!!!**

**Another update very very very soon if anyone can tell me what the scariest sound Danielle has ever heard is (Hints on Chapter 4, 33 and 34). It is fairly obvious :-D**

**  
**** What you gonna do with your Life?**

"Woo! Home sweet home eh?" Ronnie parked her bike along the high street, helping Danielle off as she once again tried to flatten her hair.

"He hey! Teaching her the ropes ey Ronnie?" The woman under question spun around on her heel in response to the booming voice from behind. Patrick Trueman was suggesting a high spirited attitude, beaming amusingly. His infectious grin - which not many could resist, surprisingly Ronnie being no exception - was set naturally upon his face.

She smiled politely back, wishing that Danielle would take the rightful position at her side rather than shrouding behind her. "Yeah something like that. Just went for a ride." She took a glance towards Danielle, the sight of the girl sending her heart racing.

**When you gonna spend your time?  
The way that you've always wanted  
**

Ronnie hadn't exactly been teaching Danielle how to ride, but Patrick hadn't seemed to be listening as he unhinged a newspaper rack and prepared to close up for the day. "There's nothing like teaching someone the skills of driving, believe me." Pouting and looking up to the sky, he dinned the familiar 'teeth-sucking' sound associated with the African community. "Yeah man… You know back in the day I used to be a driving instructor?" He questioned. "Got my license from the DSA and everything man." A nostalgic grin hastily receded from Patrick's look, earlier days obviously evoking vivid images. "But then I moved to London and well…" Vocally fading away, he shuffled towards door with a colossal pile of newspapers and magazines.

Ronnie appeared abnormally intrigued - it being out of her shape to converse with local folk. Even Danielle had emerged into view.

"You know it's the best time to learn at your age…" He continued, waving a finger at the shorter blonde and smiling gently.

Danielle nodded shyly in agreement to Patrick's statement, voicing her fear in a strengthless tone. "I don't think its something I could do to be honest. My brother's instructor only yelled at him." She giggled shyly at her lunacy before returning a cute smile.

Patrick rolled an amused look. "Patience!" He exclaimed, extending each syllable and raising his pitch; a means to convey his heightened frame of mind. "Yea man, that's the key." He shook his head to the right as a welcoming simper fell upon his face, signalling that the two of them should enter the minit-mart so that he could place the rest of the papers in a more secure home for the night.

Danielle followed Ronnie into the shop. The minit-mart - although with quite a monopoly over the square – was very well priced. The internal walls were shaded in pleasant shades of green, the floor tiles alternating between a forest-green and custard-yellow tone. The distinct smell of frozen food lingered around the back end due to the open-freezing system custom to commercial supermarkets. The local shop's appearance varied significantly during its retirement for the day. The freezer lights were out, the floor freshly mopped and a stack of goods, which would conventionally live outside during the day was cluttered behind the counter. From the corner of her eye, Danielle could make out boxes-upon-boxes of unsold Easter eggs, presumably ready for the bin-men the following morning.

"It's the confidence I found amazing with people your age Danielle. You just need someone you're comfortable with to channel that mettle in the right direction man." The manager's break in silence caused Danielle to look to his direction. There was a little pause. Patrick took alternating glances at the ladies before him, expressing a well constructed quizzical glare.

"Maybe… Someone like Ronnie?" Shrugging his shoulders before biting his upper lip, Patrick turned around to collect his keys in an attempt to make the suggestion as casual as possible. Silence filled the room, the only movement coming from the shuffle of Patrick straightening his hat and moving over to the counter.

**When you gonna make up your mind? **

Danielle wasn't sure she'd heard right. Why would Patrick make such random comments anyway? He was a nice enough bloke, and from what she'd heard, he'd steered Stacey onto better prospects through her turbulent teenage years.

Patrick's intentions were brushed aside as Danielle pondered the concept of learning to drive with Ronnie by her side. The image of being behind the wheel sent flutters through her stomach. It was something she'd always wanted to do, but never thought she'd have the nerve to climb into a car with a total stranger expecting her to take control, to potentially put their lives in her hands. That was the problem with Danielle and she knew it. She lacked belief in herself. Always a devil on her right shoulder, attorney to the knowledge that during her initial moments, someone had once doubted her …

**You won't get anywhere until  
You know what it is you really want to do **

Ronnie's heart was threatening to burst out of her chest. This whole offhand conversation was surreal. Things were moving at incredible speeds within their relationship, but as Ronnie saw it, no number of hours with Danielle was too many, for who knew, one day she would wake up, be dragged away from her heavenly sanctuary and for it to have all been just another fervent dream. There was so much she wanted to do with Danielle. The mother in her seemed to have overpowered anything else in her life. When the woman wasn't with Danielle, she wasn't living. Teaching her daughter to drive; wasn't that every parent's dream? Ronnie had quickly learnt to contemplate the fact that her Amy had grown up. There was no point in exhausting moments thinking about all the years she'd missed, because in doing so, she'd only be losing more time. The most satisfying action in the world right now would be to tie herself within her daughter's arms. Physically feasible with little effort!

A mental picture of herself in a car, pointing and directing a beautiful Danielle made tears form in Ronnie's eyes. Recently it had become growingly laborious to prevent her emotions affecting her physical being, an honour her army had usually stood for. With one brisk movement, the striking blonde wiped them away and turned to face the only other female in the room. Ronnie could see Patrick's idea had sparked excitement within the girl, but the twinkle within Danielle's large blue eyes vanished in the instant they made contact with hers, a stubborn uneasiness to blame.

The glimpse of fear wrenched at Ronnie's heart. From what she had gathered, Danielle had a very abnormal fear of driving instructors, or more to the point, learning with a person she had little conviction in. Ronnie defiantly ticked all the boxes there. She had to do best by her girl.

**And when you know where you're going to  
There'll be no stopping you  
**

Sniggering at the idea as an effort to slice the tension, "As much as I'd love to, I don't think I'd be the right person for the job. You need someone with experience in the field… Someone like you I guess Patrick…" She slyly suggested adding a complementary hand gesture towards the man.

**  
If only you could remember your dream  
You could be all the things you've always wanted to be  
**

Ronnie knew Danielle better than she was given credit for. Patrick was the perfect person: someone who didn't know Danielle on a personal standing, but still a person whom she felt at ease with. Of course, there was then the fact that Patrick had expert knowledge in the field. Over the past few weeks Ronnie had been unable to gravitate herself from cloud nine. She was more than ready to approach various people on the street at the most random times, knowing that now she had her baby back, no one could ever take her away again. If no one could take her baby away, then she would never be broken as severely as she already had been. Simple. Just smiling at someone walking past made her feel alive, only now in the world of the living. It was no surprise then that the question of why Patrick seemed so interested in the girls' relationship hadn't even crossed Ronnie's mind.

Danielle stood staring at the cultured woman at her side for at least a minute. She wasn't sure whether to be amazed or scared at how well Ronnie sensed her fears. There was no doubt Ronnie had grudgingly declined the motion. The teen desperately wanted to show this potential motherly figure that she could achieve something worthwhile, something that would make her feel good about herself.

**What's been stopping you all this time?  
The worst thing that could happen ain't as bad  
As you thought it would be  
**

Patrick however was not so pleased at how the tables had turned on his formulation. He hurriedly restacked the pile of papers that had fallen from the lower shelf and twisted his neck to face Ronnie. "Me?" He was quite flattered at Ronnie's compliment, a practise not expected from her. "Eh na man, the girl needs a close friend…"

Danielle's disappointed expression and puppy dog eyes conveniently came into view, causing a surge of adrenalin within Patrick. He quickly realised she'd actually have appreciated the motion and wanted to correct his haste brushing of the idea. To do so, the smartly-dressed gentleman moved over to Danielle's side. "Then again…" He looked thoughtfully ahead, smiling. "I've always wanted to get into that passenger seat again eh." He chuffed. "I'd be happy to help you Danielle if you'd like."

**When you gonna go out and shine?  
Cos sitting around just thinking about it  
Ain't ever gonna do you any good  
**

The shortest of the three looked up to Patrick, thinking for a few seconds before slowly nodding her head. Danielle seriously had to take control of her finances. She knew this would probably send her into her overdraft for the month, but with any luck, the stall would pick up during the spring. "Really? Umm… well if you're sure you'd be able to spare the time, I'd like that actually Patrick." Danielle's shoulders tensed, emphasising how her naivety shone through at the best of times. "Of course," she hurriedly added, "I'd pay you and everything…"

A raised hand and a perverse head shake suspended Danielle's sentence. "You'd be doing an ol' man a great favour." He moved closer with the widest grin possible and put his arm around Danielle. "yea man, you know its been too long since I used those dual controls in my car." He said, making Danielle giggle. The whole idea seemed so conspired, such a bizarre conversation at the most random time along with the most unlikely people. Amazingly, whatever went on in Albert Square, the community-feel was what resembled Telford the most. People led very different lives here, but at the end of the day, they were all one big family and when someone wasn't around, their absence was felt.

**And when you know where you're going to  
There'll be no stopping you  
**

Ronnie, who even with her dominant presence, had managed to fade into the background for a few moments whilst Danielle and Patrick arranged times for a few lessons. She wasn't too sure how she was feeling. Well, actually she did. She just could not accept that the nineteen year old before her was the same being she'd begged for all those years ago, that this very young woman was her daughter making arrangements to start learning to drive a car. Ronnie had never felt such a sense of responsibility, yet she knew it was always meant to be. It came with a thrill, the firm knowledge that there was nothing she wouldn't do for that individual beside her. Nothing!

Danielle was quite pleased at the result of Patrick inviting them into the shop. Her 'new life' was really taking off. This was her becoming her own person, doing things for her benefit, building assurance within her individuality through those 'new friends' she'd described to her father. If that meant believing that she could drive a car, or more over, proving that she could drive a car, well then it didn't matter. Just as long as she believed she could do it, then according to Lizzie there was nothing stopping her: no stupid, miserable driving instructor and not even the lack of money.

Well, Patrick Trueman wasn't Danielle's best acquaintance exactly, but she wouldn't describe him as a 'stupid, miserable' instructor either. In her short period on the square, the teen was certain there hadn't been an instance where she hadn't seen that man smiling. It was like he couldn't help it. There was no one better to be running the local shop in her opinion. You could stroll in, whatever your mood and you were guaranteed to leave with a smile on your face. That was the type of person Danielle knew she'd be at ease with, someone who could make her feel good about herself, about the world! "_Patience is the key…"_

Danielle was glowing. Her whole body was telling her that she would overcome her stupid fear. "I'll see you on Friday then Patrick! Thanks again."

Just as Danielle was to lead Ronnie out of the shop, she turned away to hide the enormous yawn which had misshaped her face. It had been an exceptionally long day and Danielle was much aware that she'd left her bag at the pub. Galumphing into the private living space of the Mitchells during their Wednesday evening was not high on her list of ambitions, but she couldn't see any other way around it.

Stepping over the threshold and into the exceptionally cold, breezeless April night, Danielle drew in a sharp breath as she encased her torso within her yellow cardigan and tensed her shoulders. Exhaling heavily, she could see her breath form within the air, not even noticing how her companion's hand had so customarily slipped into her own. The shorter blonde caught a glance at the shop window as she went to wave goodbye to Patrick. Attached to the recently polished glass, just above the national lottery advertisement was a large poster with emerald-green lettering catching her eye.

"…_Gale se laga legi tumko khushi_

_Badal jaayegi ek din zindagi_

_Yeh kadmon mein jhuk jaayega aasmaan_

_Tum jaisa koi bhi na hoga yahan…"_

It was promoting a bollywood movie. The words meant little to Danielle until she read the adjacent translation, highlighted in gold lettering.

…_Happiness WILL embrace you with open arms_

_You see, Life will change for us _

_One day my love, these skies will gladly bow at your feet_

_And there'll be no one else like you around…_

"Auntie Peg!" Ronnie waved her arm frantically in the air - unintentionally pulling on Danielle's left hand – in an attempt to catch the attention of Peggy who had just passed by. Her success was evident as Peggy dropped her pace to a halt as to let Ronnie and Danielle catch up with her.

"Hello darlings, I was wondering where you two had gotten off to." Peggy's short build resulted in her white, well defined winter coat keeping most of her body warm. In contrasting colour, a pair of dark leather gloves drew to her sense of class, an instant message to individuals that to disoblige with this woman was not in their best interests.

Danielle smiled politely, giving Ronnie's hand a tight squeeze as a consequence of her excitement. For the last five minutes, she couldn't stop thinking about how her life in Walford was actually heading in the direction she'd dreamt of for so long. Ronnie's constant support and presence meant that Danielle's apprehension in her shrunk subconsciously at an alarming rate. Whether it was for real or just a whole load of sweet-talk, actions such as waiting for hours at the tube station or embracing her in the middle of a field prepared to never let go demonstrated life-long dedication to Danielle. She'd never been able to stop herself from smiling whenever she passed a mother and child on the street. The eternal bond which existed between them was unbreakable; the wholehearted commitment on the parent's behalf more so magical. It was an eminence which she knew her own parents had forever exhibited, only for her to have taken it for granted. Only now, when faced with a huge transformation in Ronnie as those very virtues grew so genuinely did Danielle appreciate how the very bond between Ronnie and her child had never been broken. It was what pressurised Danielle into wanting to be someone great, a person who was now a worthy match for Ronnie's unwavered love for her baby girl. As the nineteen-year-old saw it, Ronnie's Amy and Danielle Jones were not the same person. How could they be?

And then it hit her. Danielle sighed. Who was she kidding? Barely longer than two weeks, how could she make such judgments on anyone's character so drastically? It was a continuous problem with Danielle, only amplified when faced with the life she'd craved for so long now; she wore her heart on her sleeve. For now, she would let herself swim within her elated state, mentally promising that she would tell herself every day of how successful and worthy she would once be. She would count her blessings and remind herself that she was loved, whoever may try to put her down, they would fail. As long as she believed…

Ronnie leant into Danielle as a means to return the affectionate change in grip. Her unmovable smile had not gone unnoticed by Peggy. "Yeah we've just got back actually." Ronnie took a quick glance back towards the shop. "Actually that reminds me, I promised Roxy I'd pick up some formulae for Amy." She gently pried her hand free of the girl beside her. "You two head back, I'll only be a minute." Before another word could be spoken between the three of them, Ronnie was already gaining distance as she jogged away in the opposite direction.

Danielle gulped and took a self-conscious glance to the majestic woman on her right. It was obvious Peggy hadn't gotten over her short marriage to Archie; her mask didn't fool Danielle. It was understandable how individuals craved an intimate companionship during their senior years and Danielle couldn't help but feel responsible for the constant dazed look in Peggy's eyes.

Peggy shrugged her shoulders at Ronnie's sudden departure and turned to smile warmly at the girl besides her. "Come on then love, you must be freezing out here." The stumpy lady began to lead the way back to the pub. She ignited some light banter between her and her klutzy counterpart, trying to crack the ice and calm Danielle's shy natured nervousness.

******

Ronnie slowed down to a walking pace as she approached the now closed double green doors. A gentle knock saw Patrick appear from behind the counter, a hand gesture signalling that the door was not locked. Taking a deep breathe, Ronnie (still dressed in her riding jacket and leather bottoms) concentrated all her weight to one side to get the door open before stepping inside and letting it return to its position. Patricks grin dropped to some degree as he bore witness to how Ronnie's sophistication brought with it a visibly intimidating feature. Even when she was dressed in an outfit on the opposite side of the scale to her professional suit, Ronnie's glare and tall stature could pressure the calmest of people, a quality she inherited from her aunt Patrick gathered.

Patrick Inevitably noticed how Ronnie's never-ending smile from moments ago had seemed to have vanished without the presence of her teenage accomplice.

"Ronnie!" Patrick grinned over, trying to sound surprised, welcoming and unmoved at the same time.

Ronnie smiled over, wishing she'd thought about what she wanted to say before actually re-entering. It wasn't going to be easy. She wasn't used to people openly interfering in her life. As much as she saw the benefit of Patrick's earlier suggestions, it wasn't something she would traditionally appreciate. "Sorry, Um…I…" She cleared her throat and removed her hands from her pockets. "Well I just wanted to thank you really Patrick." She bowed her head, not too sure what else to say.

Patrick relaxed a little and let his smile widen. "You? What for Ronnie?"

That was one she hadn't seen coming. What had Patrick done for Ronnie as for her to thank him? Who was Danielle to Ronnie in everyone else's eyes anyway?

There was an awkward shuffle during Ronnie's silence as Patrick made his way around the counter. She was truly stuck for words, but Patrick willingly broke the silence. "You know Ronnie; I was once in a similar situation to you." The smaller man leaned casually against the counter, hands in his trouser pockets, smiling and looking off to Ronnie's right at the far wall, again thinking of earlier days.

"Sorry?" Ronnie looked puzzled, doubting the declaration and not even totally sure of what Patrick was getting at. Normally, waffle was top on the list of things which aggravated Ronnie, but today this man couldn't help but arouse curiosity within her.

Patrick looked to Ronnie for a few seconds before shaking his head and smirking to himself.

The vertically dominant woman bit her lip, cleared her throat once again to show she was in no mood for games and accepted that he knew more then she originally thought.

"I can relate to that girl Ronnie. I went through the very same thing with Paul."

The blonde relaxed her face and shifted her feet.

"You know, I see a lot of people walk through those doors every day." Once again pouting his lips as he shook his finger to the very doors Ronnie had just used, "People go about their daily lives; you'd be surprised at how much you can learn about a person within those five minutes spent serving them." There was a short pause as Patrick shifted his weight onto his other foot. "But whenever I saw young Danielle, she always left the same impression on me." He smiled in Ronnie's direction, who by the looks of it was grudgingly tolerating his prods in to her family life. And yet the man continued… "You could never get that girl's full attention man. There was always something else at the front of her mind."

Ronnie had had enough. How dare anyone interfere in her and Danielle's relationship? It was interference form others which had caused so much heartache in the first place. As much as she wanted to interrupt Patrick's following sentence, as greatly as she tried to voice some words, they never came…

Patrick sighed, "And yet today, with you by her side she seemed like a different person you know!"

Ronnie tried to hide all expression on her face. They were talking about Danielle. They were talking about her daughter. Ronnie was vulnerable. Only now did she begin to understand how Patrick's former discretionary propositions had come about. Most of her anger drastically melted away in a manner she found quite strange. "Yeah well, we've talked a lot today. I mean, things got sorted out, that's all." Her voice - muffled to Patrick as Ronnie bowed her head - lacked every degree of resolution it had inhabited a minute ago. She sounded defeated at Patrick's advanced knowledge of the situation.

Patrick crossed his legs, instinctively leaning up on the counter as to make full use of his challenged height. "Sure man I can tell." He spoke softly; eyeing Ronnie's now elevated face for any sign of emotion, but none came. It would have been easy to conclude that this was one woman who seemed unable to feel, or at least wasn't comfortable with the fact she could. In all fairness, it was a derivative many arrived at subsequent to meeting Veronica Mitchell, although Patrick's recent interactions with Ronnie - be that in her buying groceries, to meeting her in the pub – meant he, like many others were forced to reconsider. She couldn't seem to hide the consequence of some sort of life-changing awakening. It didn't take people long to figure out exactly why Ronnie and Danielle were seen together so much more often. "This 'talking' seems to have made you two very happy."

Ronnie clenched her fist behind her back. "Look Patrick…" She started in a blunt tone.

Patrick shuffled from the counter and shrugged his shoulders as he interrupted Ronnie to jump to his defence. "Eh man, I'm just saying you know. Like I said, me and Paul went through a similar phase." Suddenly his tone transposed, the beady eyes upon his face falling to the floor. "When he confronted me, claiming his whole life had been a lie, I didn't know how I was going to let him know how much I cared for him. How could I? I hadn't ever been a father to me boys when they needed me most eh…" There was a hint of tears in the expounder's eyes. His volume had fallen in addition to his infamous grin being nowhere to be seen.

Ronnie fell subject to the man's captivating tone once again. She wanted to comfort him, but the lack of such skill within her manner prevented her in doing so. Instead, she obliquely voiced the real reason for her invasion. "And I guess you think driving a car's gonna help us." Smiling meekly, Ronnie edged closer towards the counter.

Patrick smiled, only now fully realising how strange the suggestion must have sounded. "What I see between you two is nothing short of magical Ronnie. You both compliment each other so well. Both richer individuals when the others around." He grinned mischievously at the sight of the blonde's unrestrainable joy, clearly evident on her face at the sound of such kudos. "Ye man, us shop-keepers have a third eye you know!"

Despite the light laughs, the atmosphere rapidly returned to its former self, both members of the conversation with receding smiles on their faces. Patrick eyed Ronnie for over half a minute. She was noticeably in a world of her own until Patrick broke the silence. "Eh I'm sorry Ronnie. I guess I can't bear to see anyone make the same mistakes I nearly did." A heavy sigh followed Patrick's forward reasoning.

Ronnie's head snapped up. This man knew nothing about her past, but still here he was prodding his nose into two people's lives. How dare he…

On the other hand, Ronnie only now pondered on how she'd never seen someone go so out of their way for (what they thought to be) the benefit of mere acquaintances. Or maybe she had. Nevertheless, this was the first time she'd actually noticed such an action, and it took quite some might for her to at least try and appreciate the intentions of Patrick's conspiring. "What were they then?" Ronnie was almost touched at Patrick's story, the idea of his good intentions slyly replacing her defensive anger.

Patrick shook his head from side to side, repeating a point he'd made less than ten minutes ago. "I just wanted to let him know that I loved him." He looked to the only other person in the shop, pleading for her, for anybody to understand him. "I tried to be someone I wasn't." Again, he sucked on his teeth, a very distinct and audible action. "All I wanted was for us to get to know each other and me…" he stabbed at his chest, "…acting like some sort of saint was somehow going to help eh?" A rage-fuelled glow seemed to have flared up within the man's eyes, only aiding his voice to increment in loudness.

Ronnie opened her mouth, only to close in seconds later. She thought about how a few days ago Jack had mentioned a difference in her attitude when in the office, how she'd quickly denied it only for him to return a snide grin; had she really 'changed' that much? If anything, she'd describe it as an addition to her former self, the missing part…

**If only you could remember your dream  
You could be all the things you've always wanted to be  
**

"I was this close to loosing them all over again Ronnie," exclaimed Patrick, bringing his thumb and forefinger inches apart and extending his arm for Ronnie to see.

The blonde was not expecting this miniature outburst but her alarmed body relaxed hastily. _She hadn't been caught off-guard…or at least no one should know of it._

"I just wanted to prove that I wasn't going to lie to them anymore. I wasn't going to leave them ever again." Patrick wiped away an estranged tear. As his breathing steadied his voice quietened down to a normal level. "But then I saw I was lying to them with the very process."

Ronnie's best offer at that moment was a little smile. "Sometimes people think a lie is for another's benefit." She swallowed hard, her throat much drier than anticipated, "but it affects them, they can lose their identity." Ronnie knew exactly who she was referring to. Patrick's presence had slipped her mind as she fixed her eyes on a cold, hard tile a footstep away.

The elder man before her adjusted his hat once again. "Trying to be someone that was not me eh? How stupid!"

"What happened?" Ronnie looked up from the green square, placing her hands into her bulky jacket as to hide her fidgeting hands.

Patrick clapped his hands together, only this time for the woman before him not to jump at the explicit break in silence. "I got lucky man! I learnt the hard way! "You take it from me Ronnie. If you're true to yourself, the girl will respect you for it. It'll be the way forward! By god it is the only why you'll grow to trust each other man!"

Ronnie could no longer deny this man had a deep understanding of the difficulties Danielle was most likely facing. Maybe Patrick could gather it from exposure to Ronnie's disposition over the years, or possibly his experience with his sons didn't differ greatly to her own. Ronnie's hand instinctively rose to her neck. "And do you think I'm being true to myself?" Her sound barely above a whisper, her fingers anxiously began to twist the heart-shaped locket as an attempt to satisfy her agitation. No one knew her, no came even close and yet she found his approval vital. She didn't care why for now, just as long as someone could confirm she was doing right by Danielle…

Patrick gave a whimpered laugh. "Unfortunately that third eye of mines isn't a physical attribute." He chuffed before rising off the counter to stand before Ronnie. "Who am I to judge eh? Only you can answer that my dear! But I tell you Ronnie, I asked myself the very question years ago." They held eye contact for at least a quarter of a minute. "I didn't like my answer, but luckily it wasn't too late."

Ronnie smiled at his diplomatic answer. There was only one person in the world Ronnie would trust with her life, and that was herself. Here was this man, telling her to base such an important answer on her own judgement, and to top it all, it meant scrutinising herself! "I'm not trying to be someone else! I'm happy, that all!"

Patrick defensively shrugged his shoulders and once again pouted his lips. "Eh, like I said, only you can answer the question Ronnie and only young Danielle will be able build trust in you based on the integrity of your character. I just wish someone had been there to push me in the right direction earlier on, that's all."

The next few minutes went on in silence. Patrick busied himself with the cash register whilst Ronnie tried to justify this so called change in her everyone seemed to notice. Was it that shocking to see her smile every now-and-again? So what if her jealousy had gotten the better of her. That's right, she was jealous, envying every individual who could smile, who could cry and not care who saw them, to not worry about how other's would view them, to judge them, to take advantage. So what if she no longer wanted to keep her happiness to herself? Was she not allowed to bathe within the bliss every other mother in the world was granted? Ronnie hadn't changed. She knew herself as who she was today, only now she wanted to express herself to the world. No one could hurt her anymore! Finally the great walls were permitted to fall. Ronnie smiled. That was where the prying locals saw a change and the better have been getting used to it!

**If only you could remember your dream  
You could be all the things you've always wanted to be**

Ronnie wiped a tear away and approached the counter. "Thank you Patrick," she whispered, before embracing the elder man in a tight hug.

He patted his left hand on her back, speaking softly into her ear. "You stay happy Ronnie. It suits you." He plastered his notorious grin firmly onto his face, and with that, Ronnie gently separated her towering self from him and walked away. Just as she was about to wrench the door open, she turned to ask the shopkeeper one last question. Admittedly quite blunt, although she'd revealed so much already it probably didn't matter. "Patrick, what gave you the impression that Danielle didn't trust me?" A solicitude doubt that had undesirably raised Ronnie's pulse a few minutes ago, it didn't seem to matter how carelessly she was voicing her fears; that was a clear change and she'd noticed it. The shopkeeper's view of the square carried an extra dimension, a third eye set high above Albert Square and this free speech from Ronnie – although completely out of her gelid approach – took full advantage of it.

Patrick looked up to face the blonde woman, still beaming as he did so. "Whenever did I say that Ronnie?"

The woman at the door fell into a quizzical gaze, one which Patrick found gruelling for his soul to witnesses, the type only a parent would feel pain at. Seconds later the teary woman politely smiled, tugged at the door and swiftly exited the shop.

**Another update very very very soon if anyone can tell me what the scariest sound Danielle has ever heard is (Hints on Chapter 4, 33 and 34). It is fairly obvious :-D**

**Please review. I really like to know what people liked and disliked about every chapter and how I could improve. ****Also, a little game****: I want everyone to give me a word to try to incorporate into my next chapter. I will pick the best one from the list and try to put it in. The person to first correctly guess Danielle's scariest sound will have their selection incorporated in the next chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**Btw ikle254, AM I GUY! lol**

**Caroline Inspired Me To Drum**


	36. April fools love The Reviews I gt 4 this

A/N: Apologies for the extremely long time I've taken. Updates much more frequent from now though. I recommend a re-read of at least the last three chapters. They do all mould together.

**Please note: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED K+ / T (leaning more towards the teen side). Please check out the meaning of these abbreviations if you do not know them already BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER.**

**Thanks**

**Summary:**

**Ronnie's lead singer of Roxy's Albert Square band**

**Danielle plans to take driving lessons with Patrick**

**Things with her father are a little hazy and she left awkwardly**

**Danielle plans on helping Ben and Abbi with their violin practice.**

**Ronnie/Ricky mysterious envelope**

**Scariest sound Danielle has ever heard. Note all her reactions at the service station and here.**

********

"Alright, for fuck's sake I'm coming!" Roxy barged down the beige-carpeted stairs of The Queen Victoria, tying the belt of her bath robe in a neat bow as she approached the commencing steps. She pushed open the creaky door which separated the Mitchell's place of residence from the soulful, heartily pub house. Taking large strides around the bar, she ran her fingers through her hair and wiped the moisture away on her fluffy pink gown. On careful approach, she cautiously unbolted the grand entrance door, pausing to listen out for any clues as to who dared to shake the natural morning ambience developing from the many members occupying the nest. With a swift tug, she gently swung the door open.

"Blimey, what do you lot want." Her eyes spanned from left to right, widening as they focused on the people before her. They were the type of people that instinctively made you feel guilty.

"We need to speak with Veronica Mitchell."

******

"Dan there's a cuppa down here for ya!" Stacey had reluctantly decided to extend Danielle's holiday by a further day. What could she say? She was becoming too soft in her old age. Lord knew what time the girl had got in yesterday. Stacey had barely managed to get a word in edgeways since her friends return from Telford.

Danielle stumbled down the Slater's stair case. She placed her hand on her chest, questioning herself as to why her heart refused to reduce the rate of its beating ever since she'd woken up. It was common knowledge to her that there would be an adjustment period after visiting her father in her home town, but being with Ronnie yesterday had given her mind no time to give it any thought. It seemed that her heart had finally caught up with her.

"I'm guessing it's my turn to open up today right?" A teenage blonde stumbled into the kitchen, grateful for the steaming cup and slice of toast set neatly on the table before her.

Stacey sighed. "You alright Dan? You don't seem yourself." A wordless response came in the form of a nod.

The bold brunette cleared her throat "Why don't you join me in the afternoon eh? Can't have a mess like you scaring all my customers away can I?" Stacey ruffled Danielle's disheveled hair as the blonde took a seat at the table. "I'll see you later Dan. Say 'hi' to miraculous Mitchell from me won't you?" She giggled at Danielle's playful annoyance as she approached the front door.

Danielle swung around. "And what makes you think I'm seeing Ronnie this morning?"

"Ha!" Stacey slammed the front door in her traditional, attention drawing manner. Her one-worded answer and swift exit left a young girl thinking. Danielle smiled to herself, not being able to fully accept how open she could be about meeting Ronnie in these better days. The previous night had been a magnificent, blissful dream and Danielle was thankful for every moment.

Just as she was about to rummage her robe for her phone, there was a jingle at the front door moments before it swung open. "Dan!"

The teenager jumped at the sudden bawling disturbance, wanting to make her location known as soon as possible so that Stacey didn't wake the entire square.

"Have you talked to Ronnie yet this morning?" Only moments before had Stacey Slater left the building. Danielle rolled her eyes in anger and pivoted in her seat once again.

"Look I get that we've been spending quite some time together but try to understand Sta…"

"No Dan, I mean, do you know what's going on outside?" Stacey swung around to face her seated companion, letting her keys crash to the table, the red and white checked cloth preventing any scratches to the cheap marble underneath.

Danielle squinted with her eyes as confusion set in, naturally manipulating her small face so it scrunched itself. "What?"

"Dan there's at least three police cars outside the pub." Stacey worriedly watched for Danielle's reaction. It was strange how they were both of similar age, yet Danielle always seemed a child in Stacey's view.

Her eyes now wide open; the shorter girl jumped from her seat, slowly walked into the living room and threw the net curtain over her head. Her hand flew up to her chest as a vain attempt to calm her heart. Above the blinding flashes of blue lights, Danielle saw glimpses of blonde hair and Phil barging into the pub. She wasn't sure if it was a good sign that she hadn't seen Ronnie yet. Stepping back, Danielle turned to face Stacey.

It took only a glance in the pale blonde's direction to notice her distraught and petrified face. It was almost like she was giving up all hope on everything she'd ever wanted. Waving goodbye to a lifetime of hope and a crack at contentment when she didn't even know what was going on. Stacey was having none of it. She grasped her best friend by the shoulder and hauled her away from the window. "Hey come on babe, Peggy's probably been playing bingo with their alarm system or something."

A single tear dropped from Danielle's eye. She prevented any successive falls after realizing her stupidity. After all, this could have been anything, although her racing heart thought otherwise. "Yeah" she sniffed and walked out of the room. "I'll be back in five Stace!" It didn't take Einstein to figure out where Danielle was heading. The teenager grabbed her keys, slipped on a pair of black flip-flops and barged out into the mid-April morning. The unique but usual bustle of the morning market traders was present as always while Danielle cautiously crossed the square. A small crowd had gathered a few feet away but the blonde held back, it not being in her character to pry into the lives of other people, more so at a time of apparent adversity. The locals were all speculating over the latest episode at the centre of Albert Square's social community. A female police officer was aggressively requesting that the crowd break up. Penetrating bright blue flashes had initiated a light headache within Danielle, but this was the very last entry on her long list of worries as a short, stumpy police officer came into view. "Veronica Mitchell!" He bellowed through the double doors.

The nineteen year-old couldn't hold back any longer. She wanted to find Ronnie, to be reassured that this was nothing more than what Stacey had hypothesized. "Excuse me!" She literally pushed Ms Masood out of her way when she'd refused to let Danielle through. The short girl had cursed under her breath at the lady's arrogance rather than apologies for her overly large thrust. She'd even surprised herself, yet the sight of long, straight blonde hair amplified Danielle's physical effort to barge forward. Just as she broke away from the sea of people and into the view of her target, Ronnie immediately started towards her.

Suddenly everything went into slow motion. Ronnie reached out a hand to Danielle but was restrained from moving as another hand tugged at the elegant woman's left arm. The large officer's back replaced Ronnie in Danielle's view as he stepped between the two of them. Her entire visional range was now focused on the word 'Police' set deep onto the fabric of a lime colored reflective jacket, its emitted light throbbing at Danielle's brain. The audible buzz around her had been substituted with a painful, trenchant silence. It only lasted a few seconds however.

"Veronica Mitchell. You're under arrest on suspicion of the murder of Andy Jones. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence."

The words hadn't registered with Danielle. Her eyes burned with tears as knees went weak. The distinct clicking of what was presumed to be a pair of handcuffs brought her back to reality; a cruel, venomous world which ruthlessly denied her a drop of serenity and happiness in her life. She was sure her vivacious soul had vacated it's body.

Yet she looked up, noticing that the officer who had previously prevented her sighting of Ronnie had now moved away.

"Danielle! Baby they've got it wrong!" Ronnie's face had gone from ghostly pale to an agonizing red. Her screaming had maliciously seeped into Danielle's initial analysis of the scene before her. "Let go of me! That's my daughter!" The stunning blonde was no match for the aggressive, middle aged man in formal uniform who had now thrown Ronnie into the back of a patrol car. The slamming of the door meant Ronnie's attempts to communicate with Danielle proved useless.

Dressed in intimately inappropriate clothing, Danielle watched on, as the whole event unfolded before her eyes. Her face remained emotionless as each word registered in her brain. Every word had been buffered but the processing delayed. Her body shook as a high pitched siren threw her into a perplex state. By the time she could notice Ronnie's banging of the car window, the vehicle had sped by into the distance, the Doppler affect on her ears unavoidable.

Within seconds, whispers and gasps spread, building to an over amplified buzz around Danielle's head. She placed her hands over her ears and stumbled through the dispersing crowd, not realizing how all eyes were on her.

The short-haired girl staggered around, her tearful eyes and now banging headache preventing her from moving in any sort of graceful manner. She eventually crashed through the doors of the pub, stumbling into Tracey who appeared to have been given the day off. "Danielle dear…"

"Move out of my way!" For a small girl, Danielle's dry, sour and violent tone sounded mighty perilous. Tracey cleared her throat, grabbed her jacket and hastily exited the pub.

The entire scope, customarily filled with locals socializing, drinking and unwinding after the stresses of daily existence now presented an eerie, isolated desertion. The combinational scent of liquor and cleaning agent lingered in the air and it was defiantly colder in here than it had been outside

"…_murder of Andy Jones._" Danielle plunged down, lucky that she landed on a corner sofa unit, although her cushioning nothing more than lucky. Taking in three successive sharp breaths, the distraught girl pulled out her mobile phone. Three new messages. She punched the corresponding buttons which would enable her to extract information from them. However, all three had teasingly been useless, only notifying her that she had three new voicemail messages awaiting her attention. Throwing the handset to her ear, Danielle waited with baited breath for the advertisement from her network provider to pass. The girl's increased rate of breathing would be a sign for concern to anybody who cared enough to notice. Within seconds she could make out the hysterical voice of her older brother.

"Danielle, its Gareth. Dan something terrible…" The voice had been cut off by three intense bleeps making her hand jolt, pushing the phone away so not to deafen her. The intrusive pulses made her shiver, a flat green line suddenly occupying her entire vision. Danielle brutally blinked her sorrowful eyes and the distressing memory melted away. Looking back to her phone, the cause of the painful blare from the earpiece became apparent.

'Battery empty.' Two words which sent her onto consequential levels of rage. With one swift swing, the helpless device went flying into a bottle of vodka prominently hinged to the wall behind the bar. Within seconds, a rapid bustle was audible from upstairs. Danielle was quick on her feet, running through a barrier she'd passed so many times this week, each time with different emotion; a doorway which separated business from home for the Mitchells. A new found strength allowed her to take the steep stairs three steps at a time, her petite body soaring to more family orientated settings within the property. The upper portion of the prized building boasted warmer shades of orange, a lower ceiling and the distinct scent of coffee left meandering around. Danielle was about to throw all her weight to the living room door when Roxy emerged from an adjacent room.

"Danielle, sweetie I need you to listen to me please." She swiftly advanced towards the anguished woman whilst buttoning up the remainder of her shirt, but the girl coward backwards.

"What's happened to my father? I need to find out." Her instincts told her there would be a phone in the living room. There had to be a phone some where in this god forsaken hellhole. Danielle intended to push past her maternal aunt but Roxy grasped the girls swinging arm. "Now you're going to listen very carefully Danielle. No one is going to hurt you if you just hear me out." The prominent woman's voice was just above a whisper. Her mouth was set before Danielle's left ear, but her words soaked every part of Danielle's body.

"Roxy you're hurting me!" She wriggled her arm, listening out for any other sign of life within the building, almost choking on her own breath. From what she could gather, there was no else about.

The older woman's clamping hand remained arduously molded onto Danielle's sleeve. "Ronnie's wanted you all her life you know. Because of you, I've never really ever had my sister; not properly." The minty aura of toothpaste filled Danielle's nostrils. Red liquid started oozing through her absorbent gown as Roxy's long, green painted finger nails submerged themselves into the girls arm.

Roxy moved closer, causing the floorboards beneath her to creak and break the unnerving silence ridiculing Danielle with the fact that there was no one to come to her rescue. The growling woman's nose was mere millimeters away from her addressers cheek. A hound like breathing the only sound Danielle could hear making the hairs on her neck stand to attention.

"We couldn't have anyone taking you away now could we eh? After all, they'd already kept you away from us all so long." The evidence of this shattering reality apposed to a bloodcurdlingly realistic dream came from the chrome clock hinged high above on the opposing wall, it's shiny, circular perimeter reflecting light from the opposing bulb. "My beautiful niece eh?"

With an immense punch into the air, Danielle broke free from the skintight clutch. With Roxy's immensely tight clench, the process of bursting away had caused the sleeve of the girl's robe to be sliced. Surprised at her sudden lack of restriction, Danielle took a small step backwards. "What have you done?!" Her voice unexpectedly steady, deeper and much firmer than ever before, Danielle rummaged again for her mobile phone.

"We're going to be the happiest family in the world darling!" Roxy beamed, her voice elated. She approached her niece with open arms.

Danielle squealed and scrunched up her face. She had backed into the corner as far as she could. Roxy was approaching, a pair of iniquitous, censurable hands accelerating towards her once again.

With all of her might the blenched teen screamed and pushed forward, both arms defensively outstretched. Once she'd made contact with Roxy's shoulders, Danielle propelled herself with her left thigh, sending both of them gliding forward. The offending girl regained balance on both feet. All she could do was watch the feisty blonde opposite her struggle to remain on her feet. Danielle's eyes suggested a unwelcomed ability to decelerate the images they received. Roxy was rotating both her arms as an instinctive reaction to regain balance. When that failed, her body naturally went to grasp the rail to her side. Just missing it, the middle-aged blonde tumbled down the steep flight of stairs, the aftermath of Danielle's break for freedom concluding with a vociferous thwack.

_Tick tock, tick tock…_

"Roxy?" Danielle shivered. The silence wounded her to the core, the tormenting time-teller reminding the girl that time stopped for no one. Her right hand had risen to her chest as she dared to look over the banister. A fraction of a glance later, Danielle pivoted about her left foot, threw her head towards the floor and threw up the remaining contents of last night's burger on the Mitchell's stain-free carpet. Taking in sharp breaths, the girl let her eyes venture over the balcony once more. Set before her eyes was a woman of about thirty, her neck reshaped by a dislocated bone and her head bobbed to the side. A pool of blood had quickly developed around the still, vacant looking body of a woman who had greatly confused Danielle in the last few minutes.

The teenager let her tears fall. There really was no stopping them anyway. The only creature brave enough to offend the silence was sat proudly on the wall behind her, badgering her brain to think. She needed to act fast. Panicking was an act Danielle executed to perfection although this was certainly not the place to do it. Mentally telling herself not to touch anything with her hands, Danielle burst through every door she could see. Every bedroom within the home had its own stamp on it, but admiring the lively interior was not her want. Almost certain that no one else was present within the house, the frightened teenager was about to brave the stairs; her only way out.

A piercing wail froze Danielle to the ground, her heart even taking a chilling break from its never ending pound. Melting away the locks on her feet, Danielle swung her entire body and grabbed a boy of about thirteen from behind. Her right hand flew to the boy's mouth, pushing with such force as to crack one of his foremost teeth.

"Shhh!" Danielle took advantage of her predominant strength and pushed the younger teen into a wall, his head hammering into the solid plane. Her effort to shock the lad into silence worked a treat. "Now listen to me carefully Ben." She whispered violently into his ear, ignoring the irony of how her position from moments ago had suddenly been promoted. It now being Ben stumbling to break free.

"Aunty Roxy here appears to have slipped, doesn't she?"

The boy's whimpers pounded through her chest, the microscopic time frame she had to leave the pub becoming increasingly shorter.

_Tick tock, tick tock…_

The central time piece encouraged her to force an answer from him. Her hand tightened around the younger teen's stomach, pushing his entire diaphragm upwards. "Now I need you to answer me Ben." Danielle's anger towards the Mitchell's was at an all time high. The thought of the name made her want to pound the boy to a pulp. He wasn't a child, damn Roxy wasn't a mother. Right now, they were Mitchell's. Suppressing her antagonism was going to be her toughest challenge yet but she knew exactly what she was doing. Daniele's life had just began, the misfortune of someone as selfish and worthless as Roxy were not going to ruin everything her parents had works so hard to give her. Danielle had already made plans to get out of Walford. It was the obvious thing to do.

"You know," she rubbed the boy's stomach, pinching it in random places as to send pulses of pain shooting through his body, her hand threatening to wander down to his groin as her finger twiddled with the strings of his tracksuit. "The police seem to think my dad is dead. So I need to go make a few phone calls quite quickly to clarify everything." She dropped her voice even lower, so close to Ben's ear that she tickled his hairs with her soft breath. "You wouldn't know what's been going now would you Ben?" She loosened her grip in the slightest manner so a response would be heard.

Ben shivered, drawing in shuddering breaths as Danielle placed two kisses on his cheek, the second of which was far too centralized with respect to his face causing the boy to rotate his head.

"Ro..Roxy's dead!" He sniffed, wriggling and sending his elbow fiercely into his capturer's stomach.

Danielle ignored his thrusts, shoving one of her legs between his and pushing him up against the wall. The woman cringed against the impact. Although she couldn't place her finger on the exact time she'd stared remotely viewing her actions from her own eyes, the responsibility for her actions melted away. She watched herself committing all her actions, her mind trapped in revolutionary anger, but it wasn't her fault. Her brain fought with its entire mite, trying to recover strands of control as a devilish character flooded into every paw of her body, it conceived out love and respect for her parents. Her body may have been owed to Ronnie, but her character and being belonged to them. Maybe that was why she saw her body from outside, one which she could think within, but not direct.

"Well she should watch where she's walking now shouldn't she eh?" Danielle's voice deepened, her teeth gritted as she spoke directly into Ben's ear, ending her sentence with a playful bite on his earlobe. There was no reply. "Shouldn't she?!" She hissed, louder. The girl tightened her grip, instantly initiating a series of cries from the teenage boy.

"Yes!" Ben sobbed.

Danielle smiled. "Now, I'm going to walk out of here. I hope you remember this chat of ours Ben, especially if anymore police officers come around." She stroked his hair gently. "I can't have you lot ruining my life okay? I promised myself that one slip from Ronnie and it would be the end. This is the end Ben. I move on and as you can conveniently see," She tightened her grip on the boy's stomach, exhaling heavily due to her efforts, pushing his face right up against the wall resulting in his glasses cracking, "I'm much stronger for it!" Her hissing concluded as her hand slipped further down Ben's stomach. The nagging sensation which she had mistaken for a headache no longer pleaded with her to call an ambulance, or to release Ben and go get help.

The boy cringed as Danielle's crotch pushed further against his buttocks. "Where did Ronnie go after I left last night darling? I know the repair men have kicked her out of Ian's flat." Particles of tea from her mouth infected the surrounding air. She nuzzled her head into Ben's neck, inhaling his scent.

Ben whimpered softly, "She said she had to go meet someone. She said she wouldn't be back until the morning."

Danielle pulled Ben backwards just before thrusting him into the wall once again. His screams would have cracked the entire building straight down the middle had it not been for Danielle reinstating the immense pressure to his mouth. Her playful hand however ventured lower still, now pinching harder at the top of the boy's tracksuit bottoms.

"She's killed my father hasn't she?" The question remained directionless. Ben began to cry heavily, unable to take advantage of Danielle's distraction which had caused a fractional release on him. "You Mitchells really think you're the best eh?"

"Please Danielle, I'm sorry." It took a great effort to conjure the words.

The devilish girl smiled, "sorry eh?" Stepping back and untwining their legs, Danielle directed Ben towards the stairs from behind, one hand welded tightly onto his face. The sight before his eyes catalyzed his breakdown.

"Poor aunty Roxy, she wanted to control my life. We don't want to have a fall like she did do we baby?" She smiled, her words provoking the reaction she'd aimed for. For a moment, the question of why Roxy's lifeless body evoked no emotion within her left her stumped. An adjacent figure of the lifeless form of her father justified whatever answer they may have been.

Ben violently shook his head, trying his utmost best to push against Danielle's towering form. He shuddered when she bent down and kissed him gently on the neck.

"Good. Now you tell your precious aunty Ronnie that I want her to rot, top to bottom in hell and beyond!" Her voice rose, her mouth spitting into Ben's left ear. "If I even hear a mention of her name…God help her. I told her didn't I eh baby? I'm not weak without her am I?" The person her words were aimed at seemed to have quieted down. "Am I?!" She shook the boy aggressively, growling into his ear.

Ben unmistakably shook his head once again.

"I'm doing this for my parents Ben. They always wanted me to be somebody! They'd do anything to make sure I made something of my life." She noticed the never tiring clock go about its effortless work. "But your precious aunties thought they knew better eh? They've not known me five minutes, but oh they judge like tigers eh baby?" She stroked Ben's neck with her nose. "Mmm." She smiled at his useless efforts to increase the distance between them. "But you should be alright Ben. After all, Roxy really should have been watching her step, right?"

***

Within 15 minutes, Danielle had managed to tie Ben up into his four poster bed. He lay sobbing uncontrollable, wearing his pajama T-shirt - which Danielle had insisted she change him into – and his boxer shorts. The elder teen was fully aware that it was late morning. Noticing his cluttered room, Danielle was careful as to not touch anything with her bare hands. She approached the young boy at his bed.

"I'm going to go now baby, Remember what I said won't you? I'll always be able to find you, just like I found Ronnie after all these years." Smiling at his terrified expression, Danielle leaned closer, placing two gentle kisses on his cheeks. Smiling at his animosity, she moved lower down his body, moistening her lips prior to them making contact with his belly button. She held her position for a few seconds before moving lower still, her face hovering over the extreme tip of his stomach, which by now had began to shake with cold, or more likely of fright. Danielle licked her lips and smiled villainously before retreating her arched body. "Good bye baby." She sent a hand intimately through his hair, his stirs not going unnoticed.

Passing Roxy had been no trouble. Danielle skipped the last five steps of the stairs landing with a thud onto the Mitchell hall. If she listened carefully, she could still hear the signal of time from above, something she spent too much of here already. Within seconds, the teenager vanished, desperate to find a telephone.

**A/N: Well, what'ya think. Long, constructive reviews more than welcome! I will reveal what the scariest sound Danielle has ever heard is! Next chapter will hold the normal rating.**


	37. Either Quit Gracefully Or I'll Fire Ya!

**A/N: Well this chapter is certainly below par in my opinion. **

**PLEASE VISIT MY NEW POLL BEFORE READING THIS!**

fanfiction .net/~carolineinspiredmeniraj

* * *

**Thanks.**

**Now I've been telling everyone to take careful note of the date of my last update! Now in March, I had this crazy idea. The aim was to have everyone as uncharacterized as possible in chapter 36. Basically they flipped (maybe something in the water?)! Admittedly, I may have gone a little overboard with Danielle but once I got going… Well I've always liked evil, twisted Danielle. ("You've killed me but here I am." was my favorite story to write). Guys… I updated on April's fool! **

**Chapter 36 never really happened. Somehow, it doesn't seem as funny as I thought it would as no one guessed (I assumed everyone would catch on straight away)! I apologies if it really didn't seem funny, but that chapter in itself took ages to write.**

**Enjoy the real Chapter 36! Please let me know what you think. (scariest sound: think hospital!! I thought it was obivous! lol. I'll tell you in the enxt chapter, promise!)**

* * *

Danielle cursed at her stupidity, waving her hand frantically in the middle of the Slater kitchen in a vain attempt to halt the burning sensation at her finger tips due to a failed stunt in flipping some waffles, despite insufficient heat protection on her hands.

Placing her finger into her mouth, desperate to extinguish the pain, Danielle stole a glance at the clock. Today had not been the best of days and Stacey was unhelpfully running late for lunch. The blonde sighed, placing Stacey's cup of tea into the microwave aiming to keep it warm as long as possible.

Just as she was about to set two plates onto the table, Jean and Stacey burst into the house. To the young girl, it seemed they insisted on making as much noise as possible, regardless to the knowledge that Charlie would still be asleep after three late nights in a row. Despite this, Danielle couldn't help but smile. She was sure Stacey would be able to shine some light onto the miserable day Danielle had started on.

"Dan?" Entering the kitchen, the taller brunette presented a questioning look to her best friend. Just as she was to continue, the front door slammed closed once again, the noise presumed to be the result of Jean leaving the house only moments after she had entered.

"Why aren't you at the Vic? Are you alright Dan?" Stacey instantly dropped her keys to the worktop and fell into a chair.

Danielle smiled and stood up to check the contents of the oven. "Um…Well I think I'm out of a job"

Stacy nodded her head and sighed, although Danielle's back did not have the eyes to see this. "Didn't you see this coming?"

A moments silence followed. "I'd never thought of it actually." Sending both hands through her hair, the younger teen huffed out and took a seat opposite the roommate.

Charlie's deep slumber seemed to have been cut short as the floorboards creaked above their heads. Until that moment, than fan of the oven and the whispering ticks of the wall clock were the only sounds reminding Danielle that this hour represented a further reduction to her bank balance.

"Well what happened?" Stacey had just under an hour to grab some lunch and reopen her stall for the afternoon. Smiling at the surprise awaiting her within the microwave, the teenage market trader took her seat once again.

Danielle stood for a second time and switched off the oven. A sudden silence filled both their ears. "Well I turned up on time and Peggy just stared at me. Scared the life out of me, I thought I'd done something wrong. Turns out she doesn't expect me to clean the pub anymore. If I hadn't have given in to her hints for me to quit, I'm sure she'd have sacked me."

Stacey knew she was treading on egg shells. "Well Dan, they're seeing you in a new light aren't they 'eh? Isn't it a good thing she doesn't want you working as a cleaner anymore?" A bitter hint of jealousy made its way into Stacey's emotions. The closer Danielle became to being a Mitchell, in proportion she inevitably moved away from the Slater's. The sisterly bond between the two distinct characters was unlikely to sustain the tearing malevolence between the duel of tightly bonded families.

Raising her voice, "Well I was good enough to be their cleaner two weeks ago Stace?" The rapidly induced passion within the blonde's tone went to show how her frustration and wavered confidence had been affecting her during the warm, sunny morning. She was trying to be as understanding as possible for the sake of the relationship she'd dreamt of for all too long. Getting on the wrong side of any Mitchell, more than ever Ronnie was not on her hit list.

Stacey smiled gratefully as Danielle placed a couple of waffles onto the plate before her. "Well Dan, lets face it. It's how the Mitchells work 'eh? To them you're Ronnie Mitchell's daughter. The dirty M word is your answer in my opinion."

"Well I don't want to be known as Ronnie Mitchell's daughter!" She let her fork and knife drop to the plate, a high pitched clatter sending a shiver down both their spines.

Not being able to face an apology for her spoilt outburst, Danielle buried her head in her hands, wishing she could fall through into a land where her thoughts would be her only disturbance. But then again, without someone like Stacey to help her face the facts, Danielle knew she'd drive her self crazy. Quite literally.

Stacey also released her fork, although her actions exhibiting a fair greater amount of etiquettes. With her now free hand, she took hold of Danielle's arm from across the table. The blonde never cared to move her head into a visible position.

"Think of it like this Dan." Her soft squeeze was an unsuccessful attempt to provoke any movement from the teen. Danielle's vulnerable nature required the highest levels of defense and the root Stacey was about to take didn't give the impression of having taken this on bored. However, the bolder girl also knew that beating around the bush would be do no good. "When you first read Veronica Mitchell on that piece of paper, what did you place with that name?"

Even before the sentence had fully been spoken, it had promoted a physical response from its recipient. Danielle huffed and dropped her hands to the table. Her blotchy red faced looked up to Stacey. "What the hell has that got to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question Dan!" Stubbornly interrupting, Stacey took a sip of her warm beverage. She couldn't understand her anger at Ronnie. Any pain rooted to the last three weeks appeared to be so ironic to the fact it was Ronnie at her nicest.

"Well Stace I could finally put a name to the face. I've told you all of this already!" The agitation was clearly audible with her second sentence.

Stacey raised her hand in defense, her other rushing to save her cup of tea which she'd accidentally knocked with the preceding action. "Exactly. Don't you think it's unfair that you've had time to get to know Ronnie? Okay now I'll give you that Ronnie's spent time with you as well, but what can you say for the others 'ey?"

Danielle sighed, her eyes shooting up to the ceiling as the switching of the shower sent a few flickers through the light bulb. "Well, what are you getting at? I don't get what right that gives them…" Withdrawing her hand from across the marble table, Danielle circled the rim of her mug. Well, some habits never died.

"It doesn't!" Stacey exclaiming with her interruption, not wanting to be mistaken as the Mitchell's defense. "What I'm saying is, at the moment…" She sighed, sending her hand to her forehead. "Well you're a face to Ronnie's daughter aint ya? Well I mean that that sends you up on their crazy hyraki Dan. To them you're a Mitchell, just like Ronnie was a face to you. I know she meant a lot to you Danielle, I'm not trying to take that away…" The impetuously characteristic of her fading sentence did not aid Danielle's calming.

"Well I don't want my identity to premier as Ronnie's daughter! How can you not get that Stace?!" Danielle threw her chair back and was about to storm off.

Shot down was Stacey's patience as she became agitated over Danielle's constant need of assurance and shortage of self-confidence. "Well it's all you wanted at queen Peggy's wedding!" There was a distinct penetrating quality programmed deep into Stacey's voice whenever she raised her tone. Danielle had forgotten how threatening it could be after little exposure to it. Their friendship was one of the most vital qualities integrated into her life. The homely scent of baked potato took over the kitchen; however Danielle's reason to instantly smother her passion was much more literal. Stacey's pitch gave a fractional glance at how their relationship, the roof over her head and job-security hung in jeopardy. With an inch of time's never ending line, whatever little buoyancy may have built within the petite blonde was blown away with Stacey's explosive roar, dragon like in its obliterating abilities. The ability people had to vanquish her belief in her voiced opinions was bloodcurdling, vigorous power certain people had over the indigent teen due to her dependency on them being repugnant.

Hovering at the door, Danielle turned to face her seated companion. "I've changed okay?" It seemed a lifetime away. How her stupid, fairytale-raised character had dreamt of being impulsively recognized into the prestigious family was absurd.

Stacey stood up abruptly. It was one of those moments where too many words had already been spoken, some of which, after some cooling, Stacey believed to be uncalled for, regardless of what justification she had at the time of vocalization. Taking two long strides her arms had launched their way around Danielle's stature. Whispering gentle words into her ear, "Give it time. 'Amy' can only become 'Danielle' as they get to know you honey." She wiped away estranged tears from her entangled counterpart, smiling. There was a colossal difference between the characters of a newly born baby and the personality built over nineteen years.

"Um… Dan." Breaking up, Stacey grasped Danielle by the shoulders, an apologetic look set upon her face. The devilishly summoned anger at Danielle's sweet innocent face had evaporated away, but yet when faced with an identical, tear-struck frown, instantly roused unimpeachable heartache. "Look, I heard about the club and…Well now with your afternoon job..." Trailing whilst tilting her head to the side and smiling, "You do know Uncle Charlie would have no problem in giving you an extension on the rent. As long as you need Dan, we're best mates, it aint a prob…"

"It's not about the money Stace!" Danielle's uncertainty over whether her overdraft could further be extended sat proudly on Danielle's shoulders, on top of life's other countless ghosts.

"I know, I know…" Stacey savaged the situation, her success at doing so measured by the little grip she'd lost on Danielle's shoulders.

The two embraced, Stacey accelerating them from side to side. Maybe the taller girl had been right. Danielle had been so engaged in wanting to know the Mitchell's, she hadn't really realized that their acceptance could come in the form of their tendency to spend time with her. It was undeniable that for Peggy to have "Ronnie's daughter" working as a cleaner would be against everything that esteemed her name. Maybe this possible over reactance was sourced from an act of regard from the respected landlady. Danielle didn't know. The new world shaped inside the best part of three weeks made her realize that being accepted into the family was not essential, nor what she'd truly ever desired. Her weak character had let her imagination sprint wild with vivid images of her in an astounding dress, irreplaceable at influential fairy tale weddings.

Danielle cursed herself, feeling the bile in her stomach rumble. She now wondered if her want to be involved with any Mitchell celebration was interpreted by her as a need for approval by the family. All she really wanted was to spend time with the people she so desperately wanted to involve in her life. Their pride came with the package, but being a Mitchell by structure of blood was never enough.

"I just want them to like me for me!" Falling once more into Stacey's more then welcoming arms, Danielle's blown up emotional breakdown caused Stacey to ponder on how she could make Danielle understand that life would never be as perfect as she'd experienced so far. Thinking so would only make her a target for attack.

"Welcome to the real world Dan." They weren't ideal words but they also didn't guarantee that everything would be alright. Certainly the young woman would know by know, Stacey was going to be behind Danielle every step of the way, even if she found that her best friend was unwantingly drifting away from her.

"I'm glad I have you Stace…" Danielle sobbed deep into Stacey's blue, short sleeved top. There was an unusual silence. Even the clock had pryingly hushed itself to listen in.

"You always will Danielle…But…" She parted them once again and sent her hands up and down the blonde's arms. Loudly sucking in a deep breath, "Goodness knows how you've managed to lose two jobs in two days…"

There was a nervously giggle from the broken teen.

"I guess I better go and open the stall 'eh?"

If there was ever a good example of two poled-apart characters becoming each other's singular strength in life, this one certainly gave it a run for its money.

* * *

**A/N: Danielle's over reactance out of character? I wanted to draw on her vulnerability making her doubt every move that the Mitchell's make. I also think that it's about time Stacey started running out of patience with Danielle's flimsiness.**

**Feedback as always needed greatly!**


End file.
